Essence of a Bella Donna
by XtremeDiva22
Summary: NOW CO-WRITTEN WITH LATISHA C. not good at summaries, Steve Austin's Daughter Nicole comes back to the WWE after a 4 year absence and wants to start her life over, but will there always be someone standing in her way.
1. Long Awaited Return

Essence of a Bella Donna  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so I own nothing, except Nicole, and any future made up characters I'll add. But I'd really like to own a few of the people mentioned in this story namely Randy Orton, Triple H, Edge, Chris Jericho, and John Cena. Yeah, that's quite a few I know but I can t help it, they're just so hottttt.  
  
This whole story is fiction, some storylines might be the same but there is only 1 brand, that is everyone is on RAW, and SmackDown! No one is out due to injuries, and the General Managers are Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman with Steve Austin as a "sheriff".  
  
Chapter 1: Long Awaited Return  
As I walk through the quiet halls of the arena, I finally realize how much I've missed this place. I miss the spotlight. I miss my friends. I long to feel free, to have no regrets, to not have to worry. The technical crew and the set up team are running around trying to get everything set up in time for the show. There is a distinct smell lingering in the air above. I faintly remember it being from catering, I miss sitting around and eating with my friends. Four years away from this business can do a lot to you.  
I keep walking not really knowing where I'm going. It's not because I'm unfamiliar with the arena, I'm just unsure of where to go first. Every once in a while someone looks at me strangely. I wonder if it's because they're not sure if I should be here, or if they know who I am. Still they say nothing. Hopefully, it's the first reason. Hopefully no one remembers me, and goes off to tell my father.  
I'm still walking. It's awfully quiet around here. Shouldn't everyone be here by now? I haven't seen one wrestler, one familiar face, since I got here, and maybe it's for the better so they don't see me either. It's almost scary how quiet it is. The only sound I can hear is the clicking of my heels as I walk.  
I stop at a nearby mirror. I adjust my pink blazer and long blonde hair. I look good, and damn it I know it. Ever since I could remember my father told me I was gorgeous and that one-day men would be falling at my feet. Little did he know how true his words would be. My long blonde straight hair reached my mid back, and I had blue- grey eyes to match. I was fairly tan, thanks to the sun. I was wearing light blue low- rise jeans, a fitted white tank top, a pink tweed blaze, and pink Jimmy Choo shoes. I reapply some lip-gloss, and throw it back into my Louis Vuitton Cherry Blossom purse and continue walking. It's finally time to face daddy. Maybe he'll actually be glad I'm here. I reach his office and slowly raise my hand and knock. "Come in."  
  
So watcha think! Ok so Read n Review. Should I go on, does it suck? Your opinions n inputs are greatly appreciated! 


	2. Facing Daddy

Disclaimer: Ok so I own nothing, except Nicole, and any future made up characters I'll add. But I'd really like to own a few of the people mentioned in this story namely Randy Orton, Triple H, Edge, Chris Jericho, and John Cena. Yeah, that's quite a few I know but I can t help it, they're just so hottttt.  
  
This whole story is fiction, some storylines might be the same but there is only 1 brand, that is everyone is on RAW, and SmackDown! No one is out due to injuries, and the General Managers are Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman with Steve Austin as a "sheriff". On to the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Facing Daddy  
  
I slowly walk in. My father doesn't even look up; he's too busy looking at some papers. "Well, what is it. What do you want, I don't have all day!" he says. I stay quiet. He lets out a sigh, and finally looks up at me. "Nicole what are you doing here" he spat out. "I just came to visit you daddy." I paused. "Actually I came to visit everyone, I haven't seen them in a while and you were in town so you know I just said what the hell. I haven't seen anyone yet. Are they even here? Maybe I should check the gym." But before I could turn around he had already began his lecture.  
  
"Nicole cut the crap. What are you really doing here? I specifically told you that you were forbidden to ever "Visit" as you call it, unless I asked you to" he declared.  
  
"Look dad..." I began. "Don't interrupt" he had gotten up and was now loosing his patience "You were supposed to stay away. Everything was better after you left; you and Stephanie worked things out. Shawn moved on, he got married."  
  
"Oh ya, look where that got him- he's getting a divorce. No matter what you say, or what you want to believe, just because I left doesn't mean that's why everything worked itself out. I didn't have the option of trying to fix things while I was here, if you and Vince hadn't made me leave I bet you everything would have turned out the same way" I stated.  
  
"Nicole – I do not want to have this conversation with you again. It is in the past now" he bellowed.  
  
"You're the one who brought it up again, not me!" I said matter of factly. "What!!! Fine why are you really here!" "Well actually," I began to walk around "I'm gonna be around for a long time now, since Vince offered me a job"  
  
"He did what! Without even consulting me first?"  
  
"Its not your place to say whether or not I can or cannot work here. Vince came to see one of the Indy shows I worked, and was impressed with my wrestling skills so he decided to give me a contract, and you cant say anything about it." "The hell I can't, you're my daughter and I just want what's best for you..."  
  
"I just turned 20, and I can do whatever I want to do. Besides, you gave up all rights to tell me what to do when you sent me to live in Manhattan. I had to pick up all the pieces and I had to start all over again and start my own life. I had to take care of myself. You and mom were never around. You never called or came to see me and god forbid you ask me to come to an arena to see you. So don't try and feed me that bullshit about caring about me and wanting what's best for me"  
  
"Nicole Haze Austin. That is quite enough!"  
  
"What did I strike a nerve? Did I get too close to the truth? Or is it because you think I can't wrestle. Do you think I'm not good enough to be a WWE Diva?"  
  
"Firstly, I know you can wrestle. You're one of the best I've seen and I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the women's division. Secondly, getting back to the indy thing – you were not even supposed to be wrestling at all. Lastly, I just don't want you getting involved again" at his last point his tone changed from angry to sincere.  
  
"I wont. After my experience, I sure learned my lesson. Besides, I don't want to be in 'exile' again. Daddy, just trust me please."  
  
"Oh... fine" he said reluctantly "but one wrong move Nikki and your gone."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and a man with jet black hair walked in. "Steve, Steve we need to go over..."  
  
"Bischoff didn't I tell you to knock" Steve Austin interrupted.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you had company. Hello there you must be the new diva Mr. McMahon was taking about at the meeting" Bischoff said using a sugary tone.  
  
"She's my daughter Bisc" Steve said obviously irritated by Eric's presence.  
  
"Well ill be on my way. See you daddy" I said using Eric as an escape.  
  
"Don't get into any trouble Nicole!"  
  
"I won't," I said loudly enough for him to hear, "or at least I'll try."  
  
You know the drill, Read n Review. Thx. 


	3. Surprises & Reunions

Ok so I still own nothing except Nicole but I am in the works of owning Randy Orton, even if it is for one night ... I'll let u know how that goes lol. This is my first fic, so any type of review would be greatly appreciated. Even if u hate the story tell me! Anywho is it just me or does Evolution keep getting better and better each week. Now I know there are a lot of people who hate Evolution but no matter what they do I cant hate them. Triple H is so amazing his body used to be better or is it just me who thinks so and he so gorgeous. Randy is so cocky and arrogant that I can't help but love him and his smile is just so sexy and his tattoos are awesome. Batista has a really hot body. And now on to Chapter 3  
  
Note In this story everyone is friends backstage except for Evolution who are seen as the "bad guys" like on RAW.  
  
Chapter 3: Surprises & Reunions.  
  
As soon as I left his office I let out a breath of air that I had been holding since I first entered. He actually took that pretty well, considering that I thought he would have killed me. At least now I don't have to worry about being seen. I look around and notice that things seem to be back to normal now; people running around frantically, and yelling orders to one another- it much be close to show- time I thought.  
  
"OH MY GOD NIKKI?"  
  
I turn around to see a petite blonde running towards me: blonde hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, dark blue hip-hugging jeans, and a white wife-beater; Trish Stratus.  
  
"What are you doing here girl, I thought you said you weren't sure if you were gonna take Vince up on his job offer?" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Well I did. You are now looking at the newest WWE Diva. I'm gonna be your biggest competition Trisha for all those magazine covers" I laughed.  
  
"Sure... keep dreaming" she chuckled "everyone is gonna be so happy you're here. It'll be just like old times: you, Lita, Stacy, Lilian, Victoria, Torrie, Steph, Dawn, and me. We're finally going to be all back together for more than like a day. It'll be so great. Oh I'm so excited. Come on" she says pulling me with her "lets so to the locker room."  
  
Trish kept talking the whole way to the Divas locker room. Something about a big party tonight at some club, Velvet Room I think that's what she said, and about all us girls having to catch up. I couldn't keep up with all she was saying so I just kept nodding. When we arrived at the locker room she knocked lightly on the door and told me to wait outside as she went in.  
  
"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you" she says cheerfully.  
  
"Trish, if you brought us pizza and doughnuts again as a 'surprise' just before show- time, I'm gonna have to kill you" says Victoria as she finished combing her hair.  
  
"No silly, this is even better!" she states.  
  
"Oh what did u bring us McDonalds to drool over" jokes Stacy.  
  
"NO! Fine; you guys are no fun... Look who's here ."  
  
She grabs my arm and pulls me in front of her. For a minute all the Divas are stunned, guess they really thought I wouldn't be back. Then almost on cue, they all jump up and surround me asking a million questions all at once.  
  
"Well, I missed you all too" I say as they all settled down.  
  
"We're just all sorta shocked to see you here, at an arena" says Dawn.  
  
"I know, trust me, I'm the one who is even more shocked that I'm still here. I thought my dad would have shipped me back home and locked me there forever." I said  
  
"You went to see Steve already? What did he say?" Torrie asked curiously.  
  
"Basically he told me to stay out of trouble, and that if I fuck up again I'm outa here" I answered plainly.  
  
"well then we'll just have to keep an eye out on you" Lita jokes.  
  
"I swear I'm surprised he didn't give me a bodyguard to watch my every move or put a radar on me or something, so I'm actually pretty lucky to have this much freedom" I declared.  
  
"Well don't speak all too soon, you know how he can get sometimes. He can still change his mind, all you have to do is stay out of the way for a little while, he'll let up eventually" says Stephanie.  
  
"Ya I know, but all I have to do is stay out of trouble; it can't be that hard" I laughed.  
  
"Hey wait... what about Shawn" Lilian asked with a smirk.  
  
"What about him" I said nonchalantly.  
  
"You do know he's back... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come back after all Nicole. The two of you haven't spoken since the incident, there might be a little tension" Stephanie stated in her most professional tone of voice.  
  
"There is most probably tension, I know there is on my part, but is has to happen eventually. I would really have liked not to ever see him again, but if I want to be here I am going to have to be civil, and professional with him no matter what. For now I'll just have to stay away from him, not like it'll be hard or something. I'm totally over him, I mean it has been 4 years.  
  
"Sure Nicole you're totally over him" Trish says mimicking my voice.  
  
"Any who there are so many better looking guys here now. I'm gone for just a little while and you guys stock up on hotties without me. You guys really have to introduce me to some of 'em"  
  
"Wait, I thought your dad didn't want you to get involved with anyone again. Nikki, maybe you should listen to him. I mean we really don't want to have to see you leave again," Stacy says seriously.  
  
"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him" I smirked.  
  
ok there it is Please Read and Review Pretty Please. Yes I had to put Shawn Michaels into this fic. He's just one of those guys that I wanna hate but I just can't and he's sorta cute. 


	4. Oh,Oh Shawn

I still own nothing you should know that by now, so don't sue I don't have any money. If ya have been watching RAW lately u might of noticed Trish's little heel turn started around WrestleMania XX, anyways in the story there probably won't be any of the current storylines I'll have my own instead, so basically everyone is on good terms. Also the Superstars and Divas might have some little changes to their "bio" in this story, that is I might change their age or where they live for the purpose of the story. There are gonna be some flashbacks, I'm not sure if they really work all to well, let me know.  
  
Chapter 4: Oh, Oh, Shawn  
  
After about an hour of catching up with the girls I realized how much I've been out of the loop. Sure Trish would try to catch me up on the latest happenings and gossip every chance she got, which actually only turned out to be every second week, but I still seemed to have missed out on a lot. Stacy and Andrew were totally on-again, off- again; right now they were on, and she just loved him so much that she couldn't leave him. Matt and Lita were now engaged, he had proposed last weekend in California. Finally, every Diva seemed to have a crush on someone or other, which was what we were discussing this very moment.  
  
"How 'bout you Dawn, who do you got the hots for" asked Lita as Dawn threw a pillow at her head.  
  
"No one... don't give me that look Torrie, its true" she paused and let out a sigh "fine, I like Kurt not like you all don't already know. But he's going through a real tough time with the divorce and all, and he just needs a friend. So if that's what he wants, that's what I'll be, a friend. Any ways what 'bout you Nikki, you said there were a lot fine guys; who?" Dawn said trying to change the subject.  
  
"So many men, so little time" I said laughing "there's....."  
  
"Oh like who SHAWN" Stacy interrupted.  
  
"NO!" I said as I hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Ow... Don't get so damn tempermental; people might come to think you still like the guy" Stacy continued.  
  
"If I EVER say I like Shawn Micheals again, please knock some sense into me" I said  
  
"With pleasure" Trish and Steph said at the same time.  
  
"Ok hold up, you guys keep talking about Shawn Micheals, but I don't get it what happened with you and him," asked Victoria.  
  
"That's a long story," commented Lilian as she applied lipgloss.  
  
I sighed, "I'm surprised no one has already told you, but anyways, it all started 4 years ago; I was 16 and Shawn was 27.  
  
Flashback  
  
I walked into the halls of the St- Louis arena, taking in the sights surrounding me; bright lights, people everywhere. I smiled, this would be my home for the whole year.  
  
"Nicole, hurry up, your father isn't in the best of moods tonight" called back my mother Debra.  
  
I sped up my pace when I set eyes on the most gorgeous guy ever. He walked over to my father said 'hello', and then walked into a room that read 'Shawn Micheals'.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So, later on," I continued "Steph and I got to talking and she was going on and on about this guy that she was totally in love with. Soon after, Shawn came into the locker room we were in, looking for Vince, and Steph started flirting with him and shit, and only then did I realize that we liked the same guy. It got worse when she admitted she liked him. To make a long story short, Shawn began flirting with me, and he eventually asked me out. I went and asked steph if she minded and she said she didn't. Stephanie was the only one I told about Shawn, and me. Shawn had told one of his friends too. I hadn't told my dad, and I didn't pan on it, but one night it all ended.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tonight would be perfect. Vince and Linda are talking Stephanie to the ballet she wants to see, so now I have our hotel room all to myself. Shawn is coming over around 7 o'clock, and then things will really get started.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So, Shawn came over, and after a while we started fooling around. Meanwhile, Ms. Stephanie here" I pointed a finger at her, "had been plotting evil, and was about to unfold her plan. After dinner with her parents, she decided she was cold and needed her jacket, which she had conveniently left in our room. Vince had decided he would run up and get it for her: as not to be late for the ballet. As he was going up the elevator, key card in hand, doesn't he happen to meet my father, who was coming to visit me? At the moment, Shawn and I had gone to my bedroom, and were in a state of undress. Lets just say that when Vince and my father found us I was in a very compromising position with my head between Shawn's legs. Needless to say, they weren't all too happy, especially my father and that's when princess decided to make her entrance and make everything worse" I concluded.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I was angry, you know us McMahon's, we've always got revenge on our minds. You know I was sorry, and I still am to this day, it's the biggest mistake I ever made," said Steph.  
  
"So then what happened?" asked Victoria.  
  
"They had a meeting, and decided it would be best to send me back home. Steve and Debra sent me to Manhattan, I've lived there until just recently" I stated.  
  
"What happened to Shawn?" she asked.  
  
"He almost lost his job, but since he was Vince's top guy, he have him another chance. I haven't seen, or spoken to him since that night in the hotel."  
  
"And you and Steph – you worked things out?"  
  
"Of course, I mean it did take time; she sold me out. But she's like a sister to me and she was real sorry. She didn't think they would send me off somewhere" I finished.  
  
"Oh shit – there's only a half hour left 'till the show starts- were not even ready yet," yelled Torrie suddenly.  
  
"Fuck! My match with Molly is up first," said Trish.  
  
"Well then I'll get out of your way so ya'll can get ready. I'll just go and see if I can find and hotties walking around. Bye" and with that I left.  
  
After 5 minutes of wandering I finally reached my destination: catering. As son as I entered the room I instantly laid eyes on him. There he was, talking to Booker T, Shawn Micheals. It's like my eyes were glued to him; I couldn't look away.  
  
Suddenly Booker left, and Shawn turned around and saw me. We were finally face to face. There he was, the cause for all my pain and for reasons unknown to me, I couldn't walk away from him. I broke our eye contact, looked around, and realized we were the only 2 here.  
  
I couldn't stay here, not with him. I had to get out.  
  
Ok so there's chapter 4 hope u enjoyed it. I'm still having a hard time deciding who to pair Nicole up with, so if you have any suggestions let me know. Read & Review, Thx. 


	5. Familiar Faces & Unknown Places

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one except Nicole.

_**Note:**_ Thank you **_Nikki _**for the review. To answer your question, the reason the story hasn't been updated in like forever is because well no one else reviewed. Since no one reviewed I thought that no one was either reading it, or enjoying it. So I stopped writing it and decided to write other stories instead. But maybe now I'll try again with this story, and if more people review I'll update again. But if not, I won't sorry.

Please Review!!! lol

Chapter 5: Familiar Faces and Unknown Places.

"Well, well, well look who's back. And you didn't even come and say 'hello'. I tell ya Nikki I'm hurt" he said as he placed his hand on his chest.

I turned around to face the man who had just spoken, "Chris!!!!" I yelled excitedly. I ran into his arms and buried my head into his neck, taking in his scent, 'Damn he smelled good'. I pulled away and tentatively turned around to see if Shawn was still there; he was gone. Thank God for Chris Jericho. "Sorry I didn't come and see you, I was busy catching up with the girls"

"I guess I'll have to forgive you. So, I'm just taking a wild guess here, but you must be the new Diva that Vince was talking about during the meeting. Now, to tell you the truth, I was expecting someone a little hotter, but I suppose you'll do" he smirked.

"Excuse me!" I said as I playfully pushed him. "You did not just say that to me. if I remember correctly, was it not you who nicknamed me 'gorgeous' for the obvious reasons" I stated placing my hands on my hips.

"I guess I did, but that was a while ago and I might have to rethink that. Now come on, I wanna show you off to the guys" he said.

"I thought you said that I wasn't that hot, why would you wanna show me off?" I said as a smiled played on my lips.

"I know you're just looking for an apology Nikki" he said laughing.

"Ya, that and a compliment" I said as I strutted off in front of him. "Well come on Chris, I thought you wanted to show me off."

As we walked to one of the main locker rooms, Chris pointed out a few things on the way. "And that's Evolution's locker room" he said as she pointed to a door that read 'Evolution'

"Evolution, right." I said pretending I understood.

"Triple H, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, and Batista- Evolution. Now they are bad news so stay away from them okay. You really don't want to get involved with them in any shape of form." He placed his arm around my waist protectively.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Chris you're starting to sound like my father..."

"Speaking of your father," he interrupted "how did he take the news. Not too well I presume."

"Well I'm still here aren't I" I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "Ya but who knows for how long."

Just as I was about to reply, he said we had arrived. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the locker room. I walked in and immediately turned around and shut my eyes.

Chris began to laugh, "Alright assclowns we have a lady in the room now so put some pants on." He turned to me and smiled, "Nicole, you make it seem as if your "virgin" eyes have never seen a naked guy before."

"Ya well, not this many at the same time" I said blushing. The guys that had been naked all put on something on to cover up and then went back to doing their own things.

"Well, your going to have to get used to it" he said.

"That is going to be so hard!" I said sarcastically. "So do these guys have names or what?" I asked as I turned to face them.

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Ya, that's Andrew and Scott over there" he said as he pointed to the pair who were comparing their biceps. "They're nice enough if you get to know them, just don't get on their bad side. That's Shane Helms, and you remember Adam and Jay. I think they got here just as you were leaving." The three guys looked up, smiled, said hello, and then went back to their conversation. "And that's Rey and..."

"Kurt" I interrupted. The now bald Kurt looked up at the mention of his name and smiled. "Hey you, long time no see" he said as we hugged, "didn't notice you come into the locker room. You look so different."

"Ya I guess I didn't notice you either. You look so good; different but good. When did you shave it all off."

"After Adam and I had a match that stipulated that whoever lost had to shave their head. Lucky for Copeland he didn't have to shave off his blond locks" he joked. The three of us walked over to the bench Kurt had previously been sitting on with Rey. They introduced me to him and then after some small talk things seemed to be back to normal.

"So what brings you back here, and why in the hell are you spending tour time with the self proclaimed "King of the World" here" Kurt said and pointed at Chris.

"Why shouldn't she be spending time with me, the "King of the World", the "King of Bling-Bling." I'm the highlight of this show." He said trying to sound offended as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Because Chris, we don't want to make her go insane the first day she's back. She'll just run back home," Kurt laughed.

"As for why I'm here" I interrupted them "I'm the new WWE Diva and as a matter of fact Angle, I like spending time with Chris; he's fun to hang around with and he makes me laugh. After all he is the "Highlight of the Night". I said with a lugh as I looked over at Chris.

"See I told you" Chris said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I looked down and blushed, hoping no one would notice. But it didn't work.

"Well is Nicole Austin really blushing. You know what that means Rey" Kurt said as he elbowed Rey.

"Yep, she must really like...." But Rey wasn't able to finish because someone wearing only a towel came through a door yelling on his cell phone.

"What the hell do you mean Heyman... You can't fucken do that.... Ya okay whatever you can 'cuz you're the GM, I get that but... You know what fine. I'll just have to beat Big Show's fat ass one more time...Oh really. Aight I'll beat his ass too" and with that he hung up.

"What's up John?" Rey asked.

"That fat, baldin' bastard Heyman just put me in a handicap match against Big Show and A-Train." The man named John answered.

"Well you know we goy your back if you need it" Rey suggested and Kurt nodded.

"Thanks man, but I'm sure I can beat both their asses" John relied.

As their conversation went on, I couldn't help but keep looking at John. Standing there in only s towel he was...well he was hot, to say the least. He finished what he was saying and finally noticed me, and I looked away.

"Well, since no one is gonna introduce me, I'm gonna do it myself. I'm John Cena" he said.

"Hi, I'm Nicole" I said with a smile.

"So what's a hottie like you doing in here with these three" he joked.

"Just visiting some old friends," I said as my cell began to ring. I pulled out my phone from my purse and opened it, "Hello...Oh hey dad...No, I'm just...if you would let me finish...I'm just visiting some friends...ya okay...fine...I said okay, I'm coming calm the fuck down" with that I closed the phone and got up. "I gotta go; dad's going fucken apeshit. He's treating me like I'm a baby" I said to Kurt and Chris.

"You know how he is Nicole, he worries all to much about you." Chris said, "you want me to walk you"

"Oh no, that'll make everything worse" I got up and began walking to door, but I was stopped by John.

"Some of us guys are going out after the show to this club, Velvet Room. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come along."

I looked up at John and smiled, "Actually Trish already asked me to go tonight. So I guess I'm going whether I want to or not; Trish doesn't take no for an answer. So I'll probably see you there."

"Great. I mean ya that's chill," John said. I turned around said bye again to everyone and waked out towards Steve's office.

"Look John, just a tip for you: Nicole's off limits" Kurt said after she had left.

"Yeah, her dad's really against her getting involved." Chris said.

"It's not like I wanna get involved either. I just asked her to go to the club tonight. And who the hell is her father anyway and why doesn't he want her to get involved," John said obviously upset.

"Her dad's Stone Cold Steve Austin" Chris answered.

"So why doesn't he want her to date" John asked confused.

"Well" Kurt began and looked at Chris who nodded and began telling the story, "Four years ago....."

_**Author's Note:**_ So there is Chapter 5. I know it's like all dialogue but I don't really know where I'm going with this exactly but I'm still just trying to introduce everyone into the story. I have 2 more chapters to put up, and then I really don't know what to do about this story, so all suggestions are welcome. if i still get no reviews then i'm not writing this story anymore, you can check out my other stories, one of which, Evolution's Princess, revolves around the same character Nicole. It's basically a better version of this story.

XtremeDiva22


	6. Persuasion

**_Disclaimer_**: I own no one except Nicole.

_**Note:**_ Thanks to Molinhas, and KliqFan4Life for reviewing chapter 5. On a side note, the reason I haven't been updating this, or my other 2 stories, is that I really have had no time. So don't think I'm abandoning them, just neglecting lol. I really hate school for giving me all this damn work and from taking me away from my stories, but there really isn't much I can do at this point. I'm going to try to write whenever I have a free moment, and hopefully I get a lot more of those soon. Enough of my endless babble, I cant find anything else to say right now, but I'm sure I will later. On with the story

_**Chapter 6: Persuasion**_

"Okay, I guess I can see why he doesn't want her to date after that whole Micheals situation, but he cant really tell her what to do, I mean...." said John after hearing the story.

"John, don't try to do anything that will get her into trouble if Steve finds out. You're not only putting her ass on the line, but not to mention yours too." Chris said angrily.

"Damn Chris, I ain't asking her to marry me. You acting all overprotective, she doesn't need another father." John paused, "unless you like her."

Chris abruptly stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to go see Steve and see if I can persuade him to let Nicole come out with us tonight." Chris paused, "maybe he'll let her come along if I tell him I'll watch her or something."

Kurt laughed, "ya you supervising Nicole, that'll work out great. The two of you always get into trouble." With one last glance at Kurt, Chris left in search of Steve Austin.

As I took my time walking to my father's office, I decided to stop at catering and grab something to eat. Anything not to see my father, but knowing him he'll start a lecture on being on time. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that. I walked in, and noticed a few more guys sitting and chatting. 'Not bad' I thought looking a few of them over. I grabbed a green apple and a bottle of water and headed for the exit, when I walked right into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going" we both yelled at the same time.

I looked up and came face to face with a man with steel blue eyes, and a cocky smirk. He had black dress pants on, a black t-shirt with some sort of logo on it. It showed off his toned arm and tattoos. Along with that, he had a belt draped across his broad shoulders. All in all her really wasn't that bad. In fact, he was actually quite gorgeous, perfect, but that didn't matter right now.

"Would you mind moving, you're in my way." I said impatiently.

"Now that is now way for a lady to speak - especially to me," he said.

"Ya well, I don't know, and neither do I care who you are" I lied. The truth was he intrigued me, whoever he was. Even his cocky and secure manners didn't really bother me; I was just pretended they did.

"You better watch what you say to me. I'm the Intercontinental Champion, and I have the power to do whatever I want here" he scoffed.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and walked around him and left, making sure I gave him something nice to look at as I left.

He turned around and watched me walk away. "Randy, who was that?" came a voice from behind.

Randy looked over at Batista, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Batista chuckled, " not if I find out first." Both men walked over to a table, and sat down trying to figure out who the mystery girl was.

When I finally walked into Steve's office, Chris was already there. "Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed standing up.

"I was hungry daddy," I said showing him my now half eaten apple.

Steve glared at me, "Okay, okay. I went to catering right, and then I ran into this guy who like thought he was God's gift to all women. Anyways, I'm here now." I sat down next to Chris, and took a bite of my apple.

"You must have run into our Intercontinental champion; Randy Orton" Steve said.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask for his name." I looked at my dad, "so what did you want to see me about."

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to keep tabs on you, and ...."

I cut him off, "can you stop treating me like I'm some sort of baby." Chris looked at me and shook his head 'no'. I gave him a confused look and continued. "Look dad, I need some room to breathe, just stop being so damn over protective. Please!"

Steve cleared his throat, "well, are you done your little rant there, 'cuz I'd really like to finish" I nodded and he continued. "Chris was just telling me about a party tonight a that club. He was trying to convince me to let you go. But it's really no use, my mind is already made up."

"Daddy, please I ...." I started.

"You can go," he said interrupting.

"I can! You're serious, you're actually letting me go" I asked surprised.

"Well, really it's all thanks to Chris" he said as he pointed to Chris. "I have to go, got a promo to do in the ring" and with that he left.

I turned to look at Chris; I had the biggest smile on m face. "You're truly amazing," I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I always did think so" Chris said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you go much, I owe you big time. How did you convince him? I asked.

"I just told him that I would be there to watch you, he agreed, and then said that if anything happened it was my ass." Chris stated.

"See, I knew he liked you Chris. He would just trust me with anyone you know." Nicole paused, "he gave in really easily... wait he gave in all to easy."

"Nicole, why do you always assume the worst?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, "Damn him. He knows that I'd do something stupid at the club without realizing, and then he'd have to send me away. I can't believe he'd do something so sneaky. He's such a ...a...a...."

"...A rattlesnake." Chris finished for me laughing.

"Yeah. Well I'll show him. I am not gonna screw up tonight, and you're going to help me."

"I'm glad we've figured out that your father's against you" Chris mocked.

"Of course he's against me, he doesn't want me here. Chris, you don't believe me do you. Don't you think I would know, he is my father and we do think alike."

"I believe you Nicole, its just, it'll be quite a task to keep **_you_** out of**_ trouble_**." He said as he stressed the 'you' and 'trouble'.

"That's why I need you!" I said as I threw a pillow at him.

**_Author's Note_**: Ok so yes, please review!!!!! Please. Like I said I'm going to try and update my stories as much as possible, but I just don't know how much that is right now. I need some help deciding whom I should put Nicole with. So please let me know whom you think is best out of:

1. Chris Jericho

2. Randy Orton

3. John Cena

Also, I have one more chapter to put up for this story, but after that I'm sorta stuck, so if anyone has some ideas, or if anyone wants to co write this with me let me know.

For all of you who are reading "Evolution's Princess", I'm having some major writers block, so if you have any suggestions email me or something.

So be sure to Review. Thx a bunch.


	7. Troubles a' brewing

**_Disclaimer_**: I own no one except Nicole.

**_Author's Note_**: Firstly, I want to thank all those who reviewed: boscoslover19, Steph, m4ever, A.J., huntersgirl, Nikki, scottish lass2, Latisha C., AhitsAnjel, and Molinhas. THANKS SOOO MUCH. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.

Secondly, you can still vote for whom you want her to be with, that is if u haven't already. This is the last chapter that you can vote. For those of you who voted for two people, I took each vote into consideration. So here is how it goes so far:

Randy Orton is in the lead with 6 votes. : )

John Cena has 2 votes

Chris Jericho has 2 votes

Batista has 1 vote.

Lastly, I just wanted to warn you all this isn't one of my best chapters, but I tried. Please Review Thx.

Now on with the Chapter.

_**Chapter 7: Troubles a' brewing. **_

"So what's the plan to keep ya outa trouble for tonight," Lita asked as she brushed out her hair.

"I'm gonna hang with Chris, and try not to do anything stupid. And I cant have too much to drink, 'cuz u all know how I am when I get drunk," I said. It was now well after RAW went off the air. We were all back in the Divas locker room getting ready for our night out.

"Oh ya, we know. The last time you got drunk, you ended up giving Adam a lap dance" giggled Stacy as she fixed her skirt.

"I don't see why you're going through all this trouble Nikki. It's not like Steve is gonna be at the party; you're basically free to do what you want," said Victoria as if I was some idiot.

"I know he won't be there, but everything I do somehow manages to get back to him anyways," I said rather bluntly.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I just hate to see you like this. You're doing everything to please him. It's not like you. Just be yourself, and if you do get into some trouble, we'll vouch for you. Don't worry okay" apologized Victoria.

I nodded and smiled my thanks, as I looked myself over in the mirror one more time.

"Nicole, you've been at the mirror for like an hour," Stephanie said getting impatient of waiting. "You look hot, and you know it, so can we please go."

I smiled again, "you really think I look hot Steph."

"YES!!!" they all said at the same time.

I looked in the mirror for the last time. "I guess," I mumbled. I had changed into a very short pleated pink and purple "school girl" skirt. I had a tight, pink, low cut tank top, and had decided on purple converse high tops to finish the outfit. "Ok, we can go" I walked out the door as the Divas rolled their eyes and laughed following.

When we got to the club most of the guys were already there. I immediately spotted Chris in a corner with Adam, Jay, Rey, Kurt, Matt, Andrew and John. Trish, Amy, Stacy and I made our way over to the table, as the other Divas headed in different directions, promising we'd meet up later.

As we were making our way over, John looked up and saw me. He smiled and waved a "hey", as the others, who had now realized we were heading in their direction, were shifting to make room. I sat between Chris and John, while Lita placed herself next to Matt, Trish next to Jay, and Stacy on Andrew's lap. We had just begun to chat, when no sooner Adam started to talk about getting drinks. Everyone gave in their orders but me.

"You can have a drink Nicole" Chris said with a smirk. "Just don't get anymore after this one."

"Okay, I'll have a cosmopolitan." I said as I stood up. "I think I'll come help ya Adam." Adam and I walked over to the bar, gave in the order, and prepared to await for the drinks.

After 10 minutes, the bartender finally came back, "I think that's it. I'm just missing the cosmopolitan and a margarita. I'll get that as soon as I can."

"Why don't you take these and I'll wait for the rest" Adam said as he handed me the tray.

"No, I'll wait it's okay. It's only mine and Stacy's, so you go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yep, no worries" I smiled, and Adam returned it with one of his huge grins and left.

I looked out onto the dance floor and smiled. Lita and Matt were dancing together, as were Victoria and Rob Van Dam, and Dawn and Torrie were giving everyone a good show. I smiled again, "I'm so happy to be back...."

"I'm happy you're back too."

I froze. I knew that voice; I'd know it anywhere. I slowly turned around, and sure enough there was Shawn Micheals. He had on blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it looked like he hadn't shaved for a week. God he looked good. No, what am I saying, he doesn't look good. Okay, it must be the alcohol. Wait, I haven't had any yet! Okay Nicole, breathe, just turn around and walk away. Just walk away.

I turned to walk away, but I couldn't do it. Part of me wanted to ignore him, but part of me just wanted to tear him to shreds. Who the hell does he think he is? Walking over here and talking to me like nothing happened.

"So do you always talk to yourself?" he asked, knowing I'd have some smart comeback.

I turned around, " no" I said coolly. He nodded. At this moment the bartender decided to return with my drink. Finally!

"So" he began "when I saw you at catering, why didn't you come say hello?"

I took a sip of my drink, "why should **_I_** come and see **_you_** Shawn?"

"Maybe because I haven't seen or spoken to you in four years" he spat out.

"Oh, and that's all my fault Shawn. What, do you expect me to be like all those other girls you've ever fucked? Am I supposed to swoon over HBK? To fall head over heels for the Heart Break Kid. Ha, I don't think so, not anymore.

Shawn gritted his teeth, "That's not what I'm saying. I just thought that maybe you'd want to talk, since after all I haven't seen you since your father and Vince found us, and you never really made an effort to call me or anything."

I glared at him, "I cannot believe you are saying this to me Shawn. Don't pin this all on me okay. You never made an effort to call me or come see me either. And you knew exactly where I was. You were the lucky one who got to stay, so I didn't really know where you were going to be everyday. So it's not only my fault we haven't sorted thing out and we haven't spoken. And you know what maybe it should have stayed that way. So why don't you just leave me alone Shawn, and we can both pretend like nothing ever happened, since you already have."

"Are you out of your mind! I'm the one pretending like nothing happened? Something happened between us Nicole, and we can't change that. If I had to do it all again, I would no matter what because I cared about you Nikki" he put his hand on my cheek, "and for some reason, I still care about you."

I pushed his hand off me, "you know Shawn, I almost forgot how good an actor you are. If you're looking for someone to take back to your room and fuck senseless, then I suggest you go and use your lines for someone who'll buy them!"

"I'm being serious here Nicole, and all you can do is make some stupid accusation. If you would just listen to what I have to say...."

"Just leave me alone Shawn..."

"No, all I want is for you to listen."

"I'm only going to say it one more time." By now, people had begun to notice what was going on. My plan of not getting into anything sure went down the drain; a small crowd had begun to form, and were watching my little scene with Shawn.

"I think the lady asked you to leave her alone" came a gruff voice that could only belong to a man.

Shawn was now glaring at whomever it was that was behind me, "you know Helmsley, this is really none of your business."

"How very wrong you are Shawn. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, everything is my business, and obviously she wants nothing to do with you."

Shawn chuckled, " Fine Hunter, you can go ahead and deal with her, because god knows I can't. But, I'm sure the two of you would be perfect together." And with that he left.

I turned around to face my knight in shining armor. I looked up to see one of the sexiest men I had ever seen, 'but definitely not sexier than what's his name from catering'. He wore a pair of black dress pants, with a nice, fitted grey blue shirt. I smiled as I looked him over, for he had begun to do the same.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley" he said.

"Nicole Austin"

"I had a good feeling it was you. I couldn't really tell with how much you've changed, but I was sure when I heard you run that mouth. Only you could give Shawn a run for his money like that" he chuckled. He noticed the confused look on my face and laughed, "You don't remember me?"

"No, should I."

"I was friends with Shawn when the two of you were dating. He used to talk non-stop about you. We met a couple times..."

It finally dawned on me who he was. Back when I was together with Shawn, he had told me about Hunter; his best friend. Hunter was one of the very few people who had known about our relationship.

"OOH, I remember." I smiled.

"Well, that doesn't really matter anymore anyways," he paused, "what are yyour doing all by yourself at the bar any how. Why don't you come and party with me and my friends?"

"Sure why not" I smiled as Hunter lead me to the back of the club.

Note: Thanks to all, and keep those reviews coming lol. To Latisha C. if you're still interested in co writing this fic with me let me know by emailing or IM me as soon as possible. Thx so much.


	8. Day Damn One

_**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own anyone except Nicole

_**Author's Note**_: Firstly, i want to intoduce you to my new co-writer for this fic Latisha C. She wrote out this chapter, and dont forget to check out her other stories; they're great. Secondly i want to thank all those who reviewed: Amy, scottish lass2, huntersgirl, Steph, ans steph2976

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: Day Damn One**_

"Please tell me that last night was all a dream and I didn't run into Shawn, like I think I did?"

A faraway laugh was heard. "Now that's hardly anyway to greet me first thing in the morning is it?"

I slightly twitched at hearing that voice. "Hunter?"

"Close, but no. It's me Randy Orton."

I sat up and rolled my eyes. "Why are you in my hotel room, Orton?"

He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over near me. "What makes you think this is **your **hotel room, Nicole?"

That's when it dawned on me; this wasn't my hotel room. For one thing I had a small cozy, off white room with a TV, bathroom, kitchenette, and a love seat complete with a chair. But this room wasn't even remotely similar.

For one thing, it didn't have a kitchenette, or a small bathroom, or any of the other things I had seen in my hotel room. In fact it was the exact opposite. The bed I was now sitting up in was a king sized bed. Opposite that was the doorway leading out of the room and just to my right was this huge peach marble bathroom and the remaining interior of the room was beige.

Even the sheets on the bed were white. Looking down I saw that I had on clothes that weren't mine. I was wearing an oversized Evolution T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Randall, why am I in someone else's clothes and in an unknown hotel room?"

"Well, I figured you'd want something to sleep in considering you were lying here naked and all."

"I know this is your hotel room now. But why, oh why, was I naked?"

Randy smirked devilishly and raised his eyebrow. "You don't remember do you?"

"No, I remember hanging with you, Batista, Hunter and Ric for the remainder of the evening. I only consumed one drink which was a cosmopolitan..."

"..and you engaged in a shot drinking contest with me, back here at the hotel last night-"

"Oh please tell me we didn't sleep together?"

"I wish I could, but I can't, because we did. Best lay I ever had, Baby."

'I think I'm going to be sick," I exclaimed, complete with the gagging sounds.

"Relax, relax, we didn't sleep together. We just slept together..you know sleeping as in the actual sense of the word."

I jumped up off of the bed and bum rushed him to the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again, Orton, ever! Do you know how much trouble I'm probably in right now? Where were Stace, Chris and everyone else that I came with?"

"Dunno, I think they left way before we did."

I shook my head in frustration and glared at him, before walking off and taking a shower. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get the hell out of here and down to my own hotel room. That's the real problem.

"Damn Orton."

'KNOCK...KNOCK'

The door opened to reveal Trish looking like she had just woken up.

"Nikki, why are you knocking on the door? Where's your key card?"

I rushed past her straight to my suitcase, where I pulled out clean clothes to wear for the day and right into the bathroom.

"I forgot my key card. I went out to get the morning paper after taking my shower and in my rush didn't remember to put it into my pocket."

I just finished changing into my black pants and white t-shirt with my black and white Converse sneakers, when I walked back into the main room. Dumping my stuff on the bed so I could fold them later, I began putting on my morning makeup which consisted of some clear lip gloss today and some light mascara when it occurred to me that Trish was still watching me with interest.

"Hey Trish," I called, "Where were all of you last night? I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

"Funny, Nikki, because you know neither could we. Care to tell me where you've been all night? And you better not say with Shawn, because you know what'll happen if Steve finds out."

"Trish, I wasn't doing anything wrong and I wasn't with Shawn. You saw that big scene we made last night. Now go get dressed, we have to meet the others for breakfast."

Trish raised and eyebrow, "Later, Nikki, later"

She then headed into the bathroom, exiting 20 minutes later, where we then headed downstairs to have breakfast with everyone.

We were just seated at a table with Chris, Adam, Jay, Stace, Amy, Andrew, Matt, and John since we were in a booth, when Dad spotted me and beckoned me over.

"Aw, hell, my father's spotted me. I'll be back."

I made my way over and sat down at my father's table where him and a few others were seated.

"Why weren't you answering your cell phone last night?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because the battery died and I had forgotten to charge it. I'm charging it now, though. Why are you suddenly concerned for my well being?"

"I heard Shawn was at the club last night."

"And your point would be?"

Steve put down his fork and looked at me.

"Stay away from Shawn, Nikki. Otherwise, you'll be shipped first thing back on a plane to New York City."

"Well obviously, I stayed away last night. Maybe I'll do it again today!"

"Just take heed to my warnings Nikki."

"Whatever, Daddy. Just keep right on talking," I mumbled walking back to my table.

I took my seat back in the booth with a disgruntled look on my face.

"What'd Steve want, Nik?"

I looked sideways at John. "What else does he want? What does he always want?" Turning back to my plate, I took a bite of my dry toast.

"Here's to day damn one.

_**Note:**_ Hope you all liked the chapter and i just want to give a big thanks to Latisha C for helping me out on this. Please Review thx.


	9. Not so Innocent Flirting

**_Disclaimer:_ I own no one but Nicole**

**_Author's Note: _thanks to m4ever, scottish lass2, and huntersgirl for reviewing the chapter. this one was written by me, the next one will be by Latisha, and so forth. i hope you like this chapter, i sure enjoyed writing it. Read and Review**

**__**

_****_

_**CHAPTER 9: Not so Innocent Flirting**_

After a long breakfast, the Divas and I decided to all go shopping. We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon there, just shopping and basically having fun. Every once in a while Trish would shoot me this 'we need to talk' glance, but after I promised we would later, she stopped.

As we got back to the hotel, it was getting late and all the superstars were on their way to the arena. I spotted Evolution as we waited for the elevator, but decided against going to talk to them. Randy and I made eye contact; he smiled and winked, and I smiled back as I walked onto the elevator. What I didn't know was that Miss Stratus had seen the whole thing.

Trish and I walked into our room and as I flung my bags onto my bed she finally spoke up, "So what was that with you and Orton?"

I turned around surprised; I didn't think anyone had noticed that, but I sure was wrong. Trish stared at me as she tapped her foot against the floor; obviously upset for some reason or other. I knew she, like the others, didn't like Evolution, but I didn't know exactly why this hatred had started.

"It was nothing Trish, don't worry. All I did was smile at him, no biggie"

"Nikki, I saw that and I'm not blind. You were flirting with him, you can't deny that."

But before I had a chance to argue with her, Chris Jericho came through the door. 'He really always has good timing' I thought.

"Where the hell have you all been dammit? We're going to be late for the pre-RAW meeting. We've been looking all over for you .Are the rest of the girls here, 'cuz I swear if they're not..." he went on a tirade

Trish giggled, "Chris, calm down. We're not going to be late okay. And yes we are all here. We'll meet you down stairs in 5 minutes. "

Chris turned and walked out of the room all the while muttering obscenities under his breath. Trish turned back around to me, but instead of continuing the conversation, helped me pack up the things I would need for tonight, as well as hers and we walked out.

We were at the arena in a matter of seconds, for Jericho practically flew us there. We walked into the meeting, took our places and waited for Vince McMahon to arrive. I looked around the room and took in where everyone was. My father was seated with Marc Calloway, Shane McMahon, and Rob Van Dam at the front of the room. A couple rows in front of me I spotted John, who was free styling, as Torrie, Stacy, and Andrew laughed. Finally I spotted Evolution, who were sitting right across from me. I finally tuned back into the conversation between Trish and Chris as Vince walked in and called the meeting to order.

The whole meeting was, in one word, boring. I practically fell asleep, as Vince and other heads of whatever division talked about upcoming event, storylines, and whatnot. 'If I have to go through this every week, I think I'm going to die' I said to myself. I soon began to look around the room again, not paying attention, until I landed on Randy Orton.

Randy, too seemed bored. He smiled and mouthed, "Hey"

"Hi, how are you?" I mouthed back.

"Good, you?"

"Okay, but very bored. How do you go through this every week without killing yourself?"

"Its not always this bad. Actually sometimes, people start to fight, and that's when it really gets interesting!"

I pouted, "Why can't that happen today? Why don't you make some sort of outlandish remark? Or better yet get Hunter to disagree with something, then sparks will really fly."

Randy laughed, well as much as you can laugh in a meeting with Vince McMahon, "What are you doing later tonight?"

Just as I was about to answer I felt Trish elbow me, and point in Mr. McMahon's direction. Apparently Vince had been talking to me for the past two minutes or so and I hadn't even come to that realization yet.

"Nicole?" he asked concerned, "would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the roster?"

I smiled, still confused as to what he wanted. "Nikki, say something" hissed Trish.

I stood up carefully, and bit my lip, embarrassed as everyone's eyes lay upon me. " Well, um, hi. I'm Nicole Austin, and um... I like long walks on the beach..." A few people laughed at my joke, although many didn't think it very amusing, including my father. "Right okay so, I'm the new Diva, and... well don't be fooled by my great looks because I can wrestle just as well as Trish or Amy. And ya...I guess that's it." I sat back down, I felt like such a complete loser.

As soon as the meeting ended, I shot out of the room. I didn't get very far, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around, thinking it was Trish; I was surprised, happy but surprised, to see Randy.

"We never got to finish our conversation. And might I say I loved your introduction" he smirked.

I playfully hit him, "Randy, I made such a fool out of myself. I wouldn't be surprised if no one ever takes me seriously. And just the look on my fathers face, well that was enough."

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. I actually thought it was cute. I never imagined you'd be at a loss for words... ever."

"Ya well, it wasn't all my fault Orton. If someone hadn't distracted me I would have been perfectly capable of conducting a proper introduction."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Forget about that now, what's been done is done. So, going back to my question, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not too sure, I think I'm supposed to be having dinner or something with Steve. Not that I really want to go, but I sorta have to."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"I'm free tomorrow." I looked up at Randy and smiled, right now he looked just like a little boy.

"Okay, good. So tomorrow I'm taking you out."

"And what if I don't want to go out with you?" I teased.

"Come on, like anyone would say no to me" he said in his most cocky tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll humor you and go out with you, but under one condition."

"Name it babe, and I'll make it happen"

"That I won't end up in your bed again"

"Now that's something I can't do anything about; I'm just so damn irresistible." He started to walk backwards in the direction of his locker room; "We're going somewhere nice, so dress up."

I inwardly sighed as I watched his retreating form, "What have I gotten myself into." At the same time Nicole was thinking this, Shawn Micheals was thinking the very same thought, as he had watched the whole scene unfold before his very eyes and hadn't been pleased with the outcome.

It was now the next day, and I was working out at the hotel gym when John Cena walked in hoping to do the same. He walked over to a treadmill next to mine, and as he took off his shirt I couldn't keep my eyes off his toned physique.

John inwardly smiled, as he watched Nicole give him the once over, "Like what you see?"

Nicole blushed, but soon regained her calm, "Why are all guys so cocky?"

"We're not all like that, only a very selected few, mainly Evolution. I, on the other hand, am just teasing you Nikki."

"You know, Evolution aren't as bad as you make them out to be." I said defensively

"And you would know that because Randy's good at sweet talking you." he stated bitterly.

I frowned, "What are you talking about? Randy and I are just friends."

"Not to sound like a dick or anything, but Randy's only nice to you because he wants to get into your pants. He's like that with every girl, and I don't want to see it happen to you."

"Well it won't happen" I said getting upset, "like I said Randy and I are just friends." I got off the treadmill and stormed out of the room.

At approximately 6:30 I did my last mirror check, before going to the hotel lobby to meet Randy. I had decided on a white off-the-shoulder Dolce and Gabbana dress that ended mid thigh; it was sexy without revealing too much. I accessorized with a pair of white Manolo Bhlanik stilettos, and matching clutch. I had straightened my long blond hair and decided to leave it down. I quickly left the room with a note to Trish stating that I'd be having dinner with Steve again.

I rode down the elevator and when I stepped off I, I saw Randy waiting by the front doors. He hadn't noticed that I had arrived, so I took the time to look him over. He had on a black shirt and black dress pants that fit him just perfectly. He looked ...perfect.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with one of his famous cocky grins. "You look great"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Orton."

The rest of the night went on without a glitch. The restaurant was perfect, with a nice quiet, personal atmosphere. I learnt so much about Randy that night; about his childhood, his days as a marine, and right up until now. He, in turn, took the time to listen to me. He wasn't like the usual cocky Randy Orton that I had come to know; maybe there was more to him than met the eye.

"So this is it," I said as we reached my room of the 6th floor of the hotel. "I had a lot of fun Randy, thanks a lot."

"No, thank you. I had a good time too," he paused, "maybe we can do this again sometime soon."

"Yeah, that would be great." We stood in awkward silence for a moment not knowing what to do. I looked into his blue eyes and then, feeling embarrassed, back at my feet.

Randy stepped forward and lifted up my chin so I was looking at him again. He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. I kissed him back, until we finally broke the kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow" he practically whispered.

When he was out of sight, I walked into my room and leaned against the door. I smiled as my fingers touched my still tingling lips, "Oh God" I whispered.


	10. Hindsight is 2020

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one but Nicole

**_Author's Note: _**Hey, everyone hope you like the chapter, by the great Latisha. Thx to all who reviewed: scottish lass2, huntersgirl, just me, and FloridaorBust151. Everything in _Italics, _is John Cena's thoughts. Enjoy...

_**Chapter 10: Hindsight is 20/20**_

The following afternoon found Nikki, still in bed at Noon, from her date the night before with Randy. Who could blame her though, the dinner and festivities from the night before had worn her out. Either way, she was soon woken up not even ten minutes later by Trish who was growing impatient for Nikki to wake up, so they could go shopping.

"What can I do for you now, Trish?"

Trish rolled her eyes, staring at the disheveled younger woman before her. "Come on upsy daisy sleepyhead. We gotta get a move on it if we're going to spend the day shopping" Trish cheerfully spoke.

Nikki grumbled but nonetheless stood up and walked into the bathroom for her morning, or rather afternoon shower. Memories of her date last night were still lingering in her head. It was so much different from the way Shawn used to kiss her.

He'd kiss her with this hungry-lustful passion, giving her the impression that he wanted to kiss her so it'd lead them to somewhere else. But when Randy kissed her it was just that, a kiss. There was no motive other than just wanting to be near her.

The date in her mind was perfect. They went to a small Italian restaurant in the Village, where they discussed everything from politics to music to what their dream guy or girl would be like. She noticed that throughout that discussion of that particular topic, Randy had somewhat described her and she him.

Of course it was only the first date, so she couldn't come to an accurate view about Randy, other than he was nothing like his onscreen persona made him out to be and it didn't hurt that he was also an incredible kisser at that.

"Oh my god; what are you trying to drown yourself in there or what?"

I rolled my eyes at Trish's impatience this afternoon and quickly rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, dried off, and got into my outfit for the day. This turned out to be a half black skirt with a floral print off the shoulder Helen Wang dress, with black suede curved heel boots from Prada and a small black shoulder bag completing the outfit.

Gliding out of the washroom I applied some of my traditional clear lip gloss and had Trish blow out my hair and put it up with two purple chopsticks to complete the look. Then we were off to the lobby so we could meet the other girls for our day of shopping.

"So, how was dinner with Steve?"

I made a face at the mention of the nonexistent dinner with my _beloved_ father.

"Just dandy, thanks. I swear I don't know why he insists on these father daughter dinners, together."

Trish, Stacy, Dawn, Steph and Lita all shook their heads.

"So I take it you and Steve are both not seeing eye to eye, then?"

I just pointedly looked at Steph silently saying "duh" Steph just laughed my look off, putting up her hands in mock surrender.

"Awe, well cheer up, Chick. Today is the day you forget about everything except for shopping"

"Man I don't even want to go shopping anymore. The mere thought of my father has made me depressed" She stated, a bit over dramatically.

Their response was to link arms and steer me even faster towards Hot Topic. Li had absolute creative freedom of herself. We watched as she bought some new fishnet tops, flare pants and some new hair dyes for Jeff as well as other various odds and ends.

Currently she was paying for her items, when she saw these black and silver metallic flare pants with a matching shirt, which she just had to buy for me. Personally I think she was just using me as an excuse to buy it for herself, because we wear the same size in clothing and all, which she entirely knew, too.

We wound up hitting a few other places that afternoon such as Victoria's Secret, Bed Bath And Beyond, Strawberry's as well as a few shoe stores. By the time we arrived back at the hotel I was pooped and decided it was time for a much-needed nap up in my room.

So bidding the girls good-bye, I headed up to my room with my $800 worth of stuff, and didn't come back down until Trish called the room telling me it was almost time to go to the arena for the Smackdown tapings, so I had better grab up some food while there was still time left to do so. I agreed and got up to take my shower and get ready.

"So are we on the same page, Ms. Austin?"

I nodded and he continued. "Good, Ill send you a draft of the storyline as soon as the writers finish with it. That'll be all for now. You are dismissed"

"Thank you, Eric" I answered with a foul taste in my mouth at his name.

As soon as I was outside the office I took off at a dead run towards the Women's Locker room, when as I felt a pair of hands grab hold and pull me into the room, shutting the door and turning on the light.

"Randy," I gasped in surprise. He smiled and moved towards me, greeting me with a tingling kiss, just like last night. "Jesus, Orton, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack with that stunt you just pulled."

"Sorry, Nikki, it's just that I had to see you."

I moved away and leaned up against the door, studying him. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a blue shirt and blue tie to match. And his trade black "dinner" shoes. You know the type of shoes that you see people wearing at black tie events, those are the ones I'm talking about. I had to admit, he looked good.

"So, then why not call my cell, and ask me to meet you somewhere?"

His shoulders shrugged, sheepishly. I'll admit I wasn't really thinking about it, just that I wanted to see your beautiful face again is all."

"As sweet as that is, we have to be more careful. Someone could've seen you pull me into this room, with out either of us realizing it."

Randy threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, you win this argument. Now can we please move on to a different topic? A more pleasant topic I might add."

Nicole nodded her head in assent to Randy's request, giving him free reign of the conversation.

"So, part of my pulling you in here was to find out if you wanted to go out with me on a second date. So will you?"

Nicole's smile brightened considerably at Randy's question. "Just name the time and place, and I'm there."

"Great, I'll call your cell later on tonight to let you know. I just wanted to get the actual task of questioning out of the way is all."

She nodded, then stepped forward giving him a light kiss on the lips. Saying good-bye, she stuck her head out the door to check if the coast was clear, before exiting leaving Randy to his thoughts.

Approximately five minutes later, out walked Randy, completely missing the long brown haired man hiding behind the crates. Seeing that they were both gone, he stood from his hiding place, dusting himself off.

"Damn it, Nicole. What the hell are you doing?"

"Nicole, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for the past half hour," Steve yelled stopping her in her tracks.

"Again, why are you concerned, Daddy? I'm a grown woman fully capable of making her own decisions you know?"

"Don't sass me, girl. Now answer the damn question."

If looks could kill, Steve would be dead by now, off the daggers she was throwing his way.

"I was wandering around the arena halls." She defiantly lied.

Steve moved closer until he was standing eye to eye with her, trying to tell whether or not she was lying or telling the truth. Seemingly satisfied with that answer he backed off, heading in the other direction.

"Just remember, if you put so much as one toe out of line, I won"t hesitate to send you packing. Are we clear?"

"Clear as glass, Daddy. In fact I can see right through you," She uttered, watching as he walked away towards catering.

'What a shmuck. I still can' t fathom how it is we share the same DNA." She sardonically thought, shaking her head.

Turning around she took one step before almost colliding with a hard body. Taking a quick step back, she looked up, to see the blue eyes, belonging to the one and only John Cena.

"Hiya Nikki. Having a chat with your father?"

She looked him up and down, not responding and walked into the gym seeing surprise, surprise, Randy Orton, again.

"Randy, how are you today?"

I'm doing just fine and you?"

Taking a seat she responded with "never better" before engaging in a nice friendly conversation with Randy. Throughout all of this John Cena stood there watching this display growing increasingly jealous by the minute of Randy.

"_How is it Orton will get a nice 10 minute conversation out of her, when I can't even get two words?"_

Taking a seat at the "Fly" he began working the pectorals, shoulders and biceps.

"_My name is Randy Keith Orton and I'm a member of Evolution"_

"_Evolution did you say!"_

"_Yeah you know the group that has Ric Flair, Triple H, and Dave Batista"_

"_Yeah that's all good but who's that stud over there, you know with the jersey on?"_

"_Oh that's John Cena, he's way more talented than I could ever be."_

"_Oh you are so right Randy", which is why I'm going to go talk to him right now."_

_We see Randy get down on his knees and start crying._ _"But wait, what about me, Nicole. I'm Randy Orton?"_

_Nikki doesn't answer but keeps walking until she reaches John Cena, taping him on the shoulder._ _"Hi, my name's Nicole Austin. You're John Cena right?"_

_John turns around swanked in all thug wear attire. "Why yes, I am. Tell me how would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_Nikki squeals in delight at the prospect of a date with the one and only John Cena._

"_I'd love to, and can we go to your house where you can have you way with me?"_

_John turns to the viewers and smirks in delight. _

"_Sure, Baby, whatever you like."_

_Then together they walk off into the bright light, leaving Randy still on his knees crying like the little bitch that he is._

"John man, did you hear me?"

Snapping out of his daydream he focused on the one Randy Orton. "No, I didn't hear you, Dawg! What did you say?"

Randy shook his head at my unawareness. "You and I are fighting against one another tonight. So it might be best, if we start planning the match out."

"Fine, who wins?"

"I do, due to inference, when the ref is down."

John stopped his presses and shook his head. "Funny, how you guys are always winning, while the rest of us are always losing."

"Well, hey in the words of H, it's because I'm that damn good," Randy spoke with more show in his voice and actions.

"Whatever Orton and tell me who's the member doing your dirty work this time?"

"Don't ask me, I just know the outcome of the match."

"That and it'll either be Batista or Flabby over there," He spoke gesturing to Ric Flair who was standing in the doorway of the weight room with Triple H and Dave Batista.

"Randy, having a problem with the wannabe thug over there?" spoke Batista. "Because if you are, I'll gladly take him off of your hands."

John stood up at the underlying threat in his message. "Tell me, Randy, what the hell is a Batista. It sounds like something you'd say when taking a dump, then someone's actual name."

"Oh, I'll tell you what a Batista is, street boy."

Randy stepped in front of John, before Dave could get anywhere near John. "What are you doing, man? Move it before you lose it."

"Come one Dave, he's not worth it. We have bigger and better things to do tonight."

"Yeah, Bigman, Randy's right. He's probably just jealous of what we all have," called Ric Flair.

Dave nodded and began to leave out of the room, but not before threatening John with his life, if he pulled another stunt like that. To which John responded with the one finger salute, resulting in H having to forcibly remove Batista from the room. Randy went to follow, but found himself turning at John's voice.

"Look thanks for what you did right there. But if you think for one minute I don't realize you're planning something with Nicole, then you are stupider than I originally thought."

"Look, what I take part in outside of work has nothing to do with you. So kindly stay out of my business okay, Cena?"

John stood up nodding his head. "Yeah whatever, Orton. Just remember what I said."

----------------

Later that evening, I had just stepped out of the shower in my hotel room, when my cell phone rang. On tip-toe I strode over to the bed, picked it up and made my way back into the bathroom.

"Randy?"

"Hey, why are you whispering into the mouthpiece?"

"Well, Trish is in the other room sleeping, but she's somewhat of a light sleeper at times. So I just want to make sure she won't wake up is all."

"Oh, precautionary measure, I see. So tomorrow night after the house show, you and me grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds great, Randy. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport, okay?"

Randy nodded, though neither could see the other.

"Okay, Nikki, Goodnight."

Nicole said goodnight too before hanging up the phone and changing into bed wear before hitting the soft feather like bed. Her last thought being of Randy Orton's deep brown eyes.

Note: hope you all liked it as much as i did, i'll try to update as soon as possible.


	11. And So It Begins

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken so long to update, hopefully the it's been worth it Read and Review!!

**Chapter 11: And So It Begins**

It was now Monday once again, and Nicole along with all the other WWE stars were in Pittsburgh for RAW. The weekend house shows had gone smoothly, as had her date with Randy. It wasn't as fancy as the first one had been; they went to a nearby deli after the show and ended up staying practically all night, but it still was perfect.

The only thing that had Nicole worried was that she hadn't made her debut yet. She really wanted to get out there and show the fans, and everyone else who doubted her for that matter, what she could do.

Nicole was pondering this very thought, when she was broken out of her reverie by Stacy's voice, " Nicole, HELLO… can you get the door" she said as she waved her hands in front of Nikki, trying to gain her attention.

"Oh ya, sorry" I said sheepishly. I walked over and opened the door to reveal a worried looking stagehand.

"Ms. Austin, Mr. Bischoff would like to see you in his office. You can follow me."

Nicole nodded, looked back at Stacy and gave her a look that screamed "Save Me!!" before following the stagehand that had already begun to walk toward their destination.

Nicole knocked on the door, and heard a muffled "Come in" before entering Bischoff's office. Upon seeing her enter the room, he motioned for her to take the seat across from him and pulled out a think manila folder from his desk.

"Now Nicole, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here again, " he began "there have been a few changes to the script, so I thought I should let you know first hand."

Nicole nodded and he continued, "As we discussed we'll start by you become the manager of one of our top Superstars on the show, and then you'll work your way up from there." Nicole opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her begin, "Now I know what your going to say, and don't worry I'll talk to your father about this. I'm sure he won't be all too pleased that you'll have to be spending time with one of the male superstars, but he is going to have to deal with it."

"So who am I managing?"

" I see you haven't gone through the script since the last time I saw you. That hasn't changed its still John Cena."

Nicole stared at Bischoff with her mouth open as if he had grown an extra head, "Did you just say John Cena? Because I'm sure I must have heard wrong."

"No Nicole you heard right, John Cena. And I don't care what kind of personal problems you have with the man, you're going to have to push your personal feeling aside and work with him."

Nicole again began to protest but it was no use, "Nicole I don't give a damn, you're his manager and its final. And if this doesn't come off perfectly on TV, then maybe I'll have to rethink about you working here. So why don't you go and tell Cena the news and get out!" At this point, Bischoff handed Nicole the new script and motioned for her to leave.

Nicole stood and stormed out of the office. Nicole couldn't believe her luck; of all people she had to get stuck with Cena. She wondered if he knew already, but then decided against it because she was sure he would have told her already. .

She was walking down a small deserted hallway, when she heard someone whisper her name. She looked around and saw no one. She shrugged and continued walking

"Nicole."

She turned back around and saw Randy Orton, well his head that is, hiding behind a closet door. She looked around, making sure no one was watching before slipping into the same room.

As soon as the door was closed, Randy pulled her to him and kissed her. She got the same tingling sensationshe always receivedas she let his tongue explore her mouth.

"Well hello to you too" I smiled.

"I just wanted to give you a nice welcoming hello" Randy smirked.

"Well you succeeded... and you really cheered me up" Randy looked puzzled, "So you haven't heard , well let me be the first to tell you, you just made out with John Cena's new manager."

"What? Whose idea was this?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I'm guessing the writers. Bischoff just told me, and I'm upset too Randy but there's nothing we can do about it."

"The writers. To hell with the writers, I bet you Cena went and asked for this, just wait till I get my hands on that punk." By now Randy was pacing the small room and was infuriated.

"I don't think John knows about it. Calm down Randy. I'm just gonna have to work with him that's it, okay. It's not like I have to sleep with the guy"

Randy looked at me with an 'its not funny ' look. "C'mon, you know you're the only pants I wanna get into" she teased.

She bit her lip, as Randy's eyes locked with hers. He pulled her close to him again and began to kiss her more passionately this time than any other.

"We should get going," Randy whispered when they had pulled apart "don't want people to get too suspicious."

"Ya, you're right." Nicole opened the door and poked her head out making sure the coast was clear, she stepped out and just as she closed the door behind her, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nicole, what are doing in the janitors closet?" giggled Trish.

Nicole spun around to face her, and thinking quickly, "I dropped some coffee in Bischoff's office" she spoke loudly enough so that Randy would be able to hear her, and get the hint.

Trish looked at her puzzled, " And he got mad, and told me to clean it up, so I was just putting the mop back in its place" she finished.

Trish scrunched up her nose, "What an asshole, he could have gotten the actual janitor to do it for him. Can he do that though, make you clean up for him?"

"I don't know, but he did it anyway. Come on I'm hungry lets grab something to eat." Nicole linked arms with Trish and led her toward catering.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Trish asked

"You haven't heard either, I'm going to be making my debut as Cena's manager tonight."

"That's great… Or not so great," She said after seeing the look on Nikki's face "oh come on, Cena's a good guy Nikki."

"Ya maybe to you, but to me he's just a jerk. I really don't want to work with him, but I have no other choice."

"I don't get why you don't like him so much. What the hell happened?"

"Trish, he's just one of those guys who thinks he knows everything, when really he knows shit."

"Really? Or could it possibly be, I'm just taking a guess here, that it's because he hates Randy so much, and you seem to be quite taken with the self proclaimed Legend Killer"

"Randy and I are just friends, I've told you that a million times…"

"And you can tell me a million more, but that doesn't mean I'm going to believe it. If you like him Nikki you can tell me. I won't kill you, Chris on the other hand might, but I won't."

"I don't like him that way Trish" I lied " we're just friends, that's it, that's all. Now can we please just drop it?"

Trish rolled her eyes. She knew Nicole was lying to her, she just didn't know why. She had known there was something going on with them ever since she had seen the sparks fly between them at the pre- RAW meeting last week, and shewas surethey had been sneaking around to see each other. But she wasn't about to call Nicole on it, she wanted her to tell her when she was good and ready, Trish just hoped that it would be soon.

"So have you gone to see Cena?"

"No, and I really don't want to."

"You really should you know, to get it over with and all."

"You're right… god I hate it when you're right. Well I guess I'll go find him now, do ya think you know where he might be?"

"I saw him heading toward the gym a little while ago. I'd check in there."

Nicole thanked Trish and then went off in search of John Cena.

Nicole walked into the gym surprised to find that John was the only one occupying the room. He hadn't heard her walk in, and as he sat with his back turned to her, Nicole watched as the muscles in his back tensed and released as hw worked out. She watched for a few moments until she cleared her voice to gain his attention. John looked back at her with cold blue eyes, and turned away not saying a word.

Nicole sighed in defeat and walked over and stood in front of John. He, in turn, looked up at her once more, but still didn't say anything. She tapped her foot on the floor, again trying to get his attention.

John kept on ignoring her, but Nicole could see that she was beginning to get to him. Every time she'd tap her foot, he seemed to lift his weights faster and faster. After realizing that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he finally spoke.

"What? So now you want to talk to me, when Randy isn't around." He placed his dumbbell back on its rack and walked over to where his towel and water lay.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to talk eventually, seeing as I am your manager."

"Say what? I don't need a manager; especially if it's you" John had long decided that if she was going to act like a bitch toward him, then he had no problem reciprocating the feelings, no matter how bad it made him feel.

"Apparently, you do need a manger. In fact, I'm surprised no one told you sooner."

"Who in the hell made this decision? They should have at least consulted me and asked if I wanted a damn manager in the first place…" He looked to Nicole for an answer and when she didn't answer sighed and sat down on the bench. "I'm guessing we have no choice but to make this work."

Nicole nodded, "Ya, Bischoff really doesn't seem to care what _we_ think of the storyline _we're_ put in. Besides, they have a whole months worth of script written out"

John was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "We're two responsible adults. I'm sure we can put our differences aside and work together. As long as we don't piss each other off, I think we'll be okay."

"You're right, we'll be okay as long as we stick by that rule, but it sure as hell isn't going to be easy." Nicole smiled at John, who returned the favor forgetting all about his earlier promise of being cold toward her.

Nicole sat down next to John and they began to converse about their storyline. They outlined the plan for the night, as far as RAW went, and soon bid each other goodbye.

"Nicole Haze Austin, stop right there," came an all too familiar voice as Nicole walked down the hallway.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Nicole muttered under her breath. She had managed to avoid her father all day, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do so forever. She cursed herself before turning around and putting on a sugarcoated smile, "Whatever is the matter daddy?"

"You damn well know what the matter is. I just had a very interesting chat with Bischoff, and he just informed me that you would be working with John Cena. What the hell is this all about Nicole?"

Nicole glared at her father, "What the hell do you think this is about dammit. I'm finally getting my start here, so don't you dare try and ruin it for me okay. I don't want to work with Cena, but if that's the only way I can get started, then I'm gonna sure as hell take it."

It was now turn for Steve to glare at his daughter, "Who says I'm going to let you take it. This can only mean trouble for you Nicole, you working so close with Cena. I don't think you will be able to keep a strictly professional relationship with him, so I suggest you back out of this now before its too late."

Nicole laughed, " You think you're so right all the time, it's amazing your ego hasn't taken over. Oh wait it has, hasn't it? I haven't gone out of line yet, and I don't plan on it anytime soon. As a matter of fact, I bet you that I can not only work with Cena and pull this off, but that our relationship will remain strictly platonic."

"You're on, but when I win, and I'm sure I will, you have to be the nice little girl that I have always wanted you to be and go back home to Texas." With that Steve left a verydetermined Nicole, for she knew she had this one in the bag. Steve didn't know about her relationship with Randy, so she had quite an advantage over him.

John's match was last that night, so Nicole had plenty of time to get herself ready and then relax and watch the show. She had a tough time deciding what to wear, but finally decided on a pair of dark blue, low-rise jeans and a black wife beater. She watched Randy's match against Jay intently and couldn't stop smiling after he won. Of course she knew he would win, but she liked to see the smile on his face.

That night, Cena's match was against Doug Basham. Only Shaniqua was to be at ringside, since Danny had been barred, and Nicole was supposed to run in and help John win. When his match was to start, Nicole zipped up her black stiletto boots, went to gorilla position and began to watch the match on one of the monitors.

When John began to get the advantage, she knew her cue would be coming soon. John hit the "throwback", and went for the cover when Shaniqua jumped up on the apron distracting the ref.

Nicole knew this was her cue, she ran down the ramp taking in the deafening cheers of the crowd. Even though they didn't know her, they seemed to know she was there to help out John. She reached the ring and grabbed Shaniqua by the ankles, pulling her off the apron and causing her head to bounce off it from the impact.

Shaniqua looked at Nicole like she was going to kill her, and slapped her across the face. She grabbed Nicole's arm and was going to whip her into one of the ring posts, when Nicole reversed it, and ended up sending Shaniqua shoulder first into the post

All the while both John and the referee had watched the whole ordeal. John, now noticing that the ref was still distracted picked up his padlock chain, wrapped it around his fist, and punched the now standing Basham. John went for the pin, and Nicole directed the ref's attention back to them, who counted the 1-2-3

The ref raised John's arm in victory and he celebrated. Nicole watched from ringside, until he beckoned for her to join him in the ring. She climbed into the ring and she and John stood staring at each other for a few moments tantalizing the crowd. They still didn't know who she was, and it seemed they were very interested to know.

Then, on cue, they both smiled at each other and Nicole hugged John just like she was supposed to. The crowd erupted with cheers; they were eating up every bit of it. Nicole now leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She then slowly sauntered back out of the ring, and up the ramp keeping her eyes on John the whole time.

When she was finally backstage, she was ambushed by Trish, Stacy, and Victoria, all congratulating her. She was still dazed from the reaction she got from the crowd, that she didn't notice a certain Randy Orton standing right before her.

"Nice work out there" he commented in a very professional tone.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad out there yourself tonight."

He nodded, it was taking everything in him not to pull her close and kiss her. "I should go, they're waiting for me in the limo…I'll see you later," he winked and left.

Nicole turned around to find Bischoff staring at her. His face slowly broke into a smile, "Good work Austin, I knew you would make us proud." He left before Nicole could say anything.

She thenspotted John, who was on his way to his locker room, and hurried to catch up to him. She reached him just as he was at his door, and slipped past him to block his way.

"Hey…" she said as she leaned her back against the door.

"Hey, didn't think you'd still be here."

"Well I was sorta waiting for you."

"And why would that be?"

"I just wanted to say that you were great tonight, and …and thank you for agreeing to this, it really means a lot to me. You see, my whole future sorta depended on tonight and Bischoff totally loved what we did, so I'm in the clear now. I owe you big time Cena."

"You're welcome then."

They stood in silence for a few moments, until John leaned in. Nicole panicked thinking he was going to kiss her, and froze. Instead, he simply turned the handle to his door, which Nicole was pressed up against.

He pressed the door open lightly, expecting Nicole to move aside, but instead she stumbled inside. John laughed as he walked in and opened a bottle of water pouring it over himself.

Nicole watched as rivulets of water trailed down his chest and stopped at the waist of his pants.She stood staring at him a few moments,"Well…I should go. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Aight. C'ya tomorrow."

Nicole slowly walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. As she walked down the corridor, she took one last glance back, before smiling to herself and walking to the Divas locker room.

**Note**: Hey everyone, hope you liked it, please Review!!


	12. Grain of Salt

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Nicole, everyone else owns themselves

PLEASE READ & REVIEW....MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**CHAPTER 12**: Grain Of Salt

"Goodnight Ms. Austin," called an employee on his way to take down the ring.

Nodding she continued on her way to the parking lot to locate her vehicle for the night. Getting in, she went to start the ignition, her cell phone rang.

Grumbling I picked it up. "Who is this and what do you want?"

Immediately a deep laughter was her answer. "So that's how you answer your phone now, babe?"

"Oh I didn't know it was you. Sorry Randy."

On the other end Randy could be seen frowning. "You okay?"

I don't know am I?

"Yeah, just 'The Bisch' made me stay afterwards to discuss some promotional stuff and to give me a pat on the back so to speak for my work done tonight."

"Awe, poor baby," he playfully teased, "Why don't you come on up to my room and let me make you feel better?"

"I can't because I'm still at the arena. But I'll get there even faster if you let me hang up this phone."

Nicole waited for his response but she never got one because Randy said a rushed 'goodbye' and hung up the phone. Sighing she listened as the engine roared to life and quickly drove off into the night.

* * *

"Finally," she muttered, walking down the hall to Randy's room. Knocking on the door I waited for him to give me permission to enter before stepping into the room and closing door behind me.

"You did great tonight baby," Randy whispered in a breathy voice, sending shivers up and down my spine...which he took notice of. "Oh you like that?"

I nodded as he placed light butterfly kisses all over my arms and neck. He chuckled and kept suit to where we soon found ourselves on his bed, breathing heavily in anticipation.

I let him get as far as attempting to lift the hem of my baby-tee before taking hold of his hand to stop him. Damn, my conscious.

He took one look at my face and sighed removing his body weight off of me. Looking at his face I felt slightly bad, but none the less, I' was still glad I stopped it from going an further than this.

"What's wrong, Nikki?"

"R-Randy I'm sorry about this. I know we've been together for a few weeks now and all, but I'm just not ready to take that step in our relationship yet."

Randy was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "No I'm sorry Nicole. I'm sorry for almost putting you...no, us in a situation neither of us is ready for yet."

This time it my Nicole's turn to be quiet for she was taking time to think over Randy's words. "What are you saying, Randy?"

"What do you think I'm saying, Nicole?"

"That you want to break up because neither of us is ready for a physical aspect usually involved in relationships," I quietly answered.

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth, did Randy plant a breath-taking kiss on me, leaving me speechless. "Does it look like I want to break up with you? I mean, where would you get an idea like that?"

"From you,"

"Do you really believe I'd let go of the best thing in my life right now, because she wouldn't go along with what I started?"

When he got no response he sighed. "Baby, I'd never dump you just because you aren't ready for something like that involving our relationship. If anything I'm glad that you stopped it from going any further, because I doubt we're ready to take a big step like that right now."

She looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. "You mean you aren't mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Never," He uttered enveloping Nicole in a hug. "I'm actually glad to see you have enough gusto in you to voice yourself in a firm way to me."

She laughed at Randy's comment. "Does that mean I can tell you off if say...you become conceited and you won't get mad."

"Of course babe. You can tell the Legend Killer anything that you want. So any complaints?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Well now that I think about it. What is this whole business with referring to yourself in third person form, with so much gusto that you even surpass Chris Irvine in that department?"

"Please, RKO does not refer to himself in third person."

"Really, because you just did. Not only did you refer to yourself in third person but you also referred to yourself in the second person form too," I pointed out, smirking at his annoyed facial expression.

"You must think you're really smart, don't you?" Snickering she nodded at his question. "Yeah well you won't be feeling that way for long. Just you watch, I'll one up you one of these days and it'll be when you least expect it, too."

"Whatever cowboy," I muttered checking the time, "Listen I'm going to head down to the hotel's cafe. I promised a few of my friends that we'd have dinner together."

Nicole stood up and put on her jacket preparing to leave to meet her friends when Randy walked up behind her and began to lightly knead his fingertips into her skin. So much that her knees almost buckled. Massages were always one of her weaknesses, especially when it involved a guy that she had feelings for.

Meanwhile, Randy was enjoying himself a little too much. He liked what he did to Nicole. Like how the slightest little touch made her body jump in exhilaration. How he always seemed to leave her feeling breathless and he was sure Nicole liked all of the things he did to her.

But he also liked what Nicole did to him. Nicole's eyes and smile were always sparkling and dazzling whether she be happy or sad, or angry and confused. Her hair was so silky and straight, with hair as rich and dark as night itself. She was so naturally beautiful and complex that he couldn't help but not touch her every second.

Hell his not being able to take her right there and then in the hallway was difficult, but he knew it was for the best. If they were to tell all of her loved ones about their relationship, surely none of them, if not most of them wouldn't be so readily accepting of this new found relationship and rightly so.

Everyone who is close to Nicole thinks that Evolution is slime and seeing as he was a member of Evolution...that would consider him slime too. Sometimes it plagues him on how people assume just because you play an asshole on television that you are an asshole in real life too. It was a typical case of hypocrisy in the WWE. Because they hate him for who he is, one would only assume that he would also hate them back. But he didn't because unlike them, he actually judges someone based on their personality and character traits. Too bad most people couldn't be that way.

If they would just take the time to get to know him, surely they'd be in for a surprise, because they'd be getting to see the 'real' Randy Orton. The same man that Nicole gets to see. The same man that's beginning to fall in love with Nicole.

That's all that consumed his thoughts now was Nicole. If he's not with her, he's thinking about being with her or the next time they'd be sharing a stolen kiss together. Funny, how almost a year ago, he was the typical playboy. Running around with the ring-rats and partying almost every night. If someone was to tell him he was going to do a complete 180 in a matter of weeks, he wouldn't have believed him. But it did happen and he couldn't have been any happier about it.

Nicole was one of the best things he had going for him right now and he was going to try his damndest to keep this relationship together. If not for him, then for Nicole, because she'd more than proved that she deserved some happiness in her life. Lord knows of all the things he's heard Hunter say about her and Shawn.

To him Nicole was a lethal drug. Lethal in that she was hazardous to his health, namely his heart. But none of it mattered because she was his beautiful drug and he was most definitely hooked on her.

Randy didn't know exactly how long he was thinking, but Nikki's telling whomever that is on the other end of the line that she couldn't make it tonight had brought him out of his dazed stupor.

"So I take it, you're staying here with me tonight then?"

"That's right, I'm all yours for the night...and morning too." She spoke slinging her arms around his neck and broad shoulders. "That is of course whether or not you want me to?

Randy smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Nikki woke up. Looking to her left she saw that Randy was still sleeping, and looking adorable doing so too. Chuckling to herself to she got up and took a shower, changing into her clothes for the day--a fitted baby-blue tee shirt...with matching track pants and some white and blue Converses.

By the time she was done getting dressed, Randy was already up and waiting at the door of the bathroom for her to come out. With a quick kiss, he was in, out and fully dressed within a half hour and as usual they left...Randy leaving ten minutes after Nicole, in case anyone was to see them together.

Walking into the hotel cafe, I almost instantaneously spotted my favorite group of Canadians as well as the rest of our friends. I made my way over to them, only stopping to order an orange juice and a bagel with cream cheese, before taking my seat with them.

"Morning all," I greeted, a little overly cheerful for 9 o'clock in the morning. Plus it was a far cry from my usual morning self...which was sort of bitchy and cranky. I guess that's why they were all staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Nicole?"

I stuck my tongue out at Chris's lame attempt of a joke and smiled. "Nothing happened to me silly, except a good night's sleep. Amazing what going to sleep does to you, huh?"

"Uh huh, yeah sure. So what happened to you last night? Trish told me you phoned to say you couldn't make it for dinner last night? What gives?"

"Nothing gives Chris. I just got caught up with something at the moment and it was more vital that I stay there than come for dinner," I lied, looking him almost straight in the eye, while noticing Randy walking in and over to Evolution's table.

Chris just stared at me in confusion, which was soon replaced by a look of annoyance and anger.

Turning in my chair, I looked up to find Shawn Michaels, once again staring at me, waiting for someone to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want Shawn?" came Chris's voice.

"Well it's not to talk to you, if that's what you're thinking," came Shawn's reply, his eyes never leaving mine. "Nikki, can I have a moment of your time please?"

I grinned, "You just did. Now piss off, before I declare it open season on your ass." Still grinning, I turned around and listened as Shawn did his best to plead with me. Seeing that pleading wasn't working on me, he decided blackmail would have to do.

"Okay fine you can either come and listen to what I have to say, or I can always tell them about this little piece of information that they're sure to find interesting."

My mouth about dropped open in shock, but luckily it didn't. Gritting my teeth I stood up from my seat, wordlessly following him out into the hallway, avoiding my friends confused expressions. However, Randy's expression did not go unnoticed by me. I gave him an imperceptible nod, and he nodded back in the same manner.

Leaning against the wall in a hallway, I waited for Shawn to say whatever it was he wanted to say, so that way I could go back to my breakfast and friends. "Okay so what's this all about Shawn?"

He took a moment to think before finally speaking. "What's going on with you and Orton?"

"None of your business. What's it to you anyway?"

I watched as Shawn's jaw clenched. "Look all I'm saying is that you should stay away from Randy, before you get hurt."

"You mean like how you hurt me?" Shawn visibly tensed at that notion. "I know what your problem really is. You just can't stand the fact that I'm able to move on from you. Remember when I told you that I refuse to be like all those other girls you screwed?" He nodded. "Yeah well I mean it. Now if you'll excuse I think I'll be going now, thank you very much."

I left leaving Shawn standing there with his mouth open in shock. I think that was the moment where Shawn just lost it, because one minute I'm walking down the hall and the next thing I know, Shawn has me pinned up against the wall, with his right hand around my throat...tightly I might add.

"Shawn let go of me," I wheezed out, as his grip only tightened on me. But he took no notice of my plea holding me in this uncomfortable position.

"No, you know what I've had enough of your attitude Nicole. Now you listen and you listen good. You will dump Randy for me, if you know what's good for you. Otherwise, I'd hate to have to tell everyone about your relationship with him. Understand me?"

My eyes hardened in anger, but I nodded none the less. "Good." He spat before letting me go and walking off. I stood there in the hallway for a good five minutes seething in anger. I couldn't believe that Shawn would use brute force to threaten me into going back out with him. He must of really snapped his cap if he thought that I was just going to give in to his demand like that.

"He really has snapped his cap. Damn it, I'm Nicole Haze Austin. What happened to the Nicole that doesn't take no shit from anyone? Where'd she go," I asked speaking to no one in particular. She's still here; you just have to let her out. Show no mercy.

"Yeah, but what if I jeopardize my relationship with Randy by doing this. Think of how much shit he's going to endure because of the information Shawn has over us?"

Well that's a risk you're just going to have to take. Sooner or later you're both going to have to come clean about your relationship with one another any way. Besides you'd be jeopardizing your relationship with Randy by dumping him for Shawn, not to mention causing both of you heartache for no reason and do you really want to do that? No, you don't do you? So go show him who the real boss is around here.

"Yeah, show him who's boss. If he think I'm going to let him just win, then he has another thing coming," I growled out, stalking my way down the hall way and into the cafeteria. Walking in I spotted Randy who in turn saw me. Quickly he made his way over to me, and began asking me questions right off the bat.

"Shawn didn't want anything, other than trying to threaten me into dumping you for him," I answered turning so we were both facing the window.

Randy nodded, but then his eyes immediately went to my neck. I watched as his eyes went over every red mark and fingerprint around of my neck. Feeling around my neck I also noticed that the swelling and bruising had already begun. I heard Randy harshly whisper Shawn's name.

"Did Shawn do that to you?" I nodded, which was all it took for Randy, because next thing I know he had grabbed Shawn and thrown him up against the wall, trying to strangle him.

"What are your hand prints doing wrapped around my....Nikki's neck?"

Shawn smirked. "I take it she didn't take heed to my warning then?"

"Nope, but I neither did you which is why you've earned what's going to happen to you next," he angrily spat, before tearing in to him like a man on speed. Nicole watched as Randy's punches increased in speed and hardness.

No one was able to get Randy off of Shawn either. Not Evolution, or Eric or my father or any of my friends. I knew I should stop him before he killed him which is why I did what I did next, jumping in between the two.

"Randy come on, you've done enough to him," I spoke, gently pushing him away from Shawn. He tried to protest but I paid him no attention.

"Touch her again or any woman like that I'll personally be there to kick the shit of you once again," he threatened, holding on to his throbbing pain filled hand. Turning to me, he watched as I began to wrap his hand up with an ace bandage that one of the cooks had given me.

"Are you okay, Nikki?"

Nicole chuckled at his question, "I think I should be asking you that?" Then after finishing wrapping his hand he stepped back. "So how's your hand feel now?"

"Much better thank you. But you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

But before she had a chance to answer them, Shawn was back up on his feet again, and heading for them with a pissed off look on his face. "You know what, Nicole, you should have just done what I told you to do. But seeing as you didn't and instead got Orton to pound on me-"

Nicole interrupted. "For the record, that was all Randall here. I didn't send him to do anything."

"-don't be mad at what I do next," he continued on un phased, only pausing to turn to face every one so he could gauge their reactions. "Everyone, Randy attacked me because I threatened Nicole."

"I can understand that, but what does Randy have to do with it besides orchestrating the fight between you two," Chris asked, trying to make eye contact with me.

"Randy's connection to Nicole is simple. She is his girlfriend." I listened as everyone gasped at Shawn's statement. Suddenly Chris came up to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Please tell me that what Shawn's saying isn't the truth? That it's all a lie that he made up to get to us?"

I looked down and stepped away from Chris and into Randy's strong arms, burying my head on his shoulder as Randy leaned down to briefly plant one on my hair. That was all they needed before they all began shouting at me.

"Nikki, how could you betray us like that? I thought we were all friends here?"

"I'm sorry you guys. But what do you want me to do here? Stop being with Randy? Because if that's what you're asking me to do, then Chris you can go to hell."

"Look that's not it at all. It's just we don't understand how you could get into a relationship with someone who associates with Evolution?" Adam spoke in an eerily calm voice. "I mean come on, you deserve better than this. Randy's the epitome of pond scum on the bottom of my shoe. I'd rather of seen you back with Michaels than with Orton."

"Hey, I suggest you don't make any predetermined assumptions about me, before you even take the time to get to know me. Okay Blondie?" Then turning to Evolution who of yet had nothing to say, he focused his gaze on his friends.

"What about you guys, huh? You have anything you want to say? Then go ahead, though I'm warning you, say anything bad to or about Nicole and I'll be on you within 2 seconds flat."

Hunter came forward. "I just want to know one thing. How long has this been going on?"

"Coming up on a month now. Why you got something smart to say about it?"

"Whoa, calm down Killer. Does she make you happy?" Randy nodded at his question. "Okay well then I think I speak for all of us--us being Dave, Ric and myself-- when I say congratulations and Nicole welcome to our close knit family."

I looked at Randy. "What do you think? Should we accept?" Randy nodded, so I walked over to Hunter and shook his hand. "Thanks Hunter. It's nice to be welcomed."

Then I turned to my friends. "And as for you guys, since none of you are good enough friends to support me and offer me guidance, all I have to say is..thank you for nothing. Until you learn to accept Randy and me as a couple, consider us ex-best friends."

And with one last look, I grabbed Randy's hand and walked out of the hotel cafe, followed closely by Evolution..who coincidently we rode with to the next city in their limo. All through the ride, Randy and I took advantage of our now publicly known relationship, by kissing, and generally just being close to one another, while Hunter, Ric and Dave secretly watched us out of the corners of their eyes.

But as nice as it was to finally be able to do couple-y things with one another, part of me still wished at least one of my so called "best-friends"--such as Trish or Amy or even Matt-- would've stuck up for me. No matter now I've seen their true colors and now I know to take almost everything they say with a grain of salt.


	13. Breaking the Habit

**Chapter 13: Breaking the Habit**

****

Nicole had managed to avoid her father and her "friends" for an entire week. Yet, she knew it would not last much longer; she knew she couldn't last much longer either. She needed to talk to her friends, especially Chris and Trish. Every time she saw them at an arena or at the hotel, she fought with herself wondering if she should go up to them or not, and every time she found herself retreating hoping they wouldn't see her.

She was now traveling with, oddly enough, Evolution. They had been much more accepting of Randy's relationship with her than she had first expected. Hunter seemed to welcome her with open arms, as had Dave and Ric. They had put her up in a very luxurious hotel room, right across from theirs, which was more than comfortable for her.

She and Randy were now able to go out together, and didn't have to hide their relationship from anyone. There was no more sneaking around, no more lies, and no more secret meetings. Everyone was now exposed to their blossoming relationship, and could see that Nicole had never been happier.

After two days of relaxing, for they had no house shows, it was back to work. They had flown to Boston, RAW's next venue, a few days early and had taken in the sights and done some shopping during their free time.

They arrived at the arena, by limo of course, and went into Evolution's locker room. Nicole had decided that it would be best for her to stay there, instead of in the Divas locker room where she'd have no one to talk to.

After settling in, Randy, Dave, Hunter and Ric all headed to the gym.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Randy asked as he pulled her towards him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Actually I think I'm going to grab something to eat and go over my lines for my promo tonight with John. See I have plenty to do. So you go and make yourself sexy for me." she smirked.

Randy quickly kissed her and ran out to catch up with the others.

Nicole slowly walked down the halls not wanting to run into anyone unnecessarily. She finally reached the cafeteria, and poking her head in, noticed that hardly anyone was occupying the room except for some of the crew members.

Nicole, letting out a sigh of relief, walked in and got herself a salad, a bottle of water, and an apple. She sat herself in the furthest corner of the room, and opened up her script to that day. Her lines weren't really that difficult and she was able to know them by heart after going over them a few times.

Soon, after finishing her meal, she became very bored of rehearsing her lines, and decided to leave. Yet the entrance of two Canadian blondes hindered her in doing so. She sat back down quietly as Trish and Chris took their seats at a table closer to the entrance

Nicole desperately tried to consume herself in her work, yet it didn't seem to be working. Her mind just wouldn't concentrate and her eyes kept drifting to where Trish and Chris were seated. As she gazed upon them, she realized how much she really needed them. She knew it sounded silly, but really they were her bestest friends in the whole world. They knew everything about her; they knew what she was thinking, before she even thought of it.

She remembered the day she met Chris, she had been walking around the halls of an arena and they had bumped into one another. Nicole, being the hot- tempered person she is, immediately begun yelling at him and telling him to go straight to hell. That was until she looked up at his piercing blue eyes. She then had stammered with her words and he forgave her, and offered to get her a drink for recompensation. During that time they had gotten to know each other and had been best of friends ever since. They always told each other everything; so naturally Nicole understood that Chris felt hurt, but to take it to the extent that he did.....

She had met Trish a few days later; after Jericho had introduced them and at first Nikki thought she was just another blonde bimbo. Soon she came to realize that Trish was anything but that. After all she had originally planned to become a doctor, and just settled for modeling and then wrestling later on. Nicole inwardly smiled, remembering the day when Trish had told her she had originally thought Nikki was a blonde bimbo. Nicole had then confessed to Trish that she had thought the same about her, and they had a good laugh. No wonder Chris always said they were practically twins...

Nicole sighed, when she thought about it, she really missed them. All she really wanted was someone to talk to. Someone who would understand her. It's true she had Randy and Dave and Hunter to talk to, but she couldn't really tell them what she really thought. She had told Randy how upset she was about what had happened, but she couldn't very well tell him that all she wanted to do was run to them and beg for forgiveness.

She couldn't tell him how much she needed them; after all they were all she had. When she was all alone in New York, it was Chris and Trish and Adam and everyone else, who came and see her. They made sure she was okay. They called her every night, for a whole month, so she wouldn't feel home sick. Not her parents, but her friends. They were her family, more than her own parents were and she didn't want to lose the only family she ever had.

Sighing, again, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Sometimes she wondered what if Shawn hadn't exposed their secret to everyone within a five mile radius; what would have happened then? She probably would be sitting with them right now actually she thought. Suddenly she felt tears begin to form. 'Dammit Nicole, don't you dare cry'.

After a few more moments of sulking in her own self pity, Nicole realized what she had to do. It was no use just sitting and thinking about what used to be, or what she should have done. If she wanted something to happen, she would have to do it herself, and there was no moment greater than the present. After a few more minutes of deliberating with herself, Nicole stood up and walked over to where Trish and Chris sat.

As soon as she had begun making her way, Trish noticed Nicole, and nudged Jericho to look in the same direction. At first thought, Trish supposed Nikki might simply strut out of the room, paying them little or no attention, but Nicole's actions shocked even Trish. Before she knew it Nicole was standing right in front of her, her blue eyes filled with worry.

Now, that Nicole had made it all the way over to them, she had no idea as what to say to them. Obviously she wanted to apologize, but who would be the one to break the ice and get the ball rolling.

Luckily for her, Chris spoke up, "Haven't seen you for a long time" he said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Trish sent him a knowing look, "It's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Not that good actually, seeing as my best friends don't seem to want anything to do with me anymore." Nikki replied "How about you?"

" Well...my best friend has been keeping a pretty big secret from me, and if said person had just come out and told us all about it, I would have felt much better. But instead I had to hear it from someone else, and I wouldn't have believed it from this person, if the accused hadn't finally come clean about the whole ordeal." Trish explained.

Nicole knew that it was now her chance to apologize for everything that had happened. She sat down next to Trish and sighed, "Look, you know I'm sorry. I never meant for it to come out the way it did. If I could do everything all over again, I would tell you all from the beginning everything, I swear. I just....I was scared okay. You guys all don't like Evolution, and anything or anyone, that has anything to do with them. And I just thought that if I told you about me and Randy, you all wouldn't be thrilled about....."

"So you just decided it would be best to keep it a secret. Were you ever going to tell us, or should we be thanking Shawn Michaels right now?" Chris said.

"Of course I was going to tell you...eventually. When I thought the time was right. I didn't want to tell you about me and Randy while I was still unsure if it would work out between the two of us. Chris you know I tell you everything, sometimes it just isn't right away."

"That's just the thing Nicole, you usually tell us everything, but this time it wasn't you who told us.... It was Shawn Michaels for crying out loud. How the hell did he know, while we didn't. I still can't seem to understand that." Trish shook her head.

"He must have seen Randy and I together, because I sure as hell would never tell him anything. I hadn't even spoken to him until that day he came up to talk to us at the cafe. I didn't know how, or why he knew about my relationship with Randy."

"Shawn has always been resourceful, it must have took him little to no time to figure out what was going on between the two of you." Trish reassured us both.

There was a tense silence in the air for a few moments, "Look, can we please just forget all about this and move on. You all know the big secret now, so can't we just go back to like everything was before." Nicole asked.

"Nikki, you know we would all like to, but...."

"..but what Trish, I apologized, what more do you want. I'm sorry, okay. You guys are like my family what the hell am I supposed to do without you?"

"Well you should have thought of that before you began lying to us. How do we know you aren't still lying to us right now?" Trish explained.

"Are you for real? Do you not believe a word of what I just said. And Trish, if I do remember correctly, didn't you initially suspect something was going on between Randy and I, so don't try and act the part of the victim."

"You're right, I did think something was up, but then I said to myself, Nikki would tell me, after all she is MY BEST FRIEND." Trish shouted that last part.

"Best Friend, well friends forgive one another when an apology is made, friends don't keep grudges, and friends stick by each other's side......."

".....And friends don't lie to one another......"

Chris sat in silence as he watched the two women before him yell at one another. He couldn't believe what had happened to them, all because of some stupid little thing.....Sure, he had been upset too, and he still was, but to blow it to this proportion was utterly preposterous. They were acting like two little children fighting over the same piece of candy. He knew that this would go on forever, for he knew that neither Trish, nor Nicole would back down from any type of challenge.

Suddenly, one of the two blonde women stormed out of the room. He wasn't sure who had left: they looked so much alike when their backs were turned to him. Soon, the remaining woman turned around and Nicole faced Chris who was still seated. She sat down and put her head in her hands as he continued to watch her.

"You've been quiet" she practically whispered.

"What else is there to say....." Chris stopped as Nicole raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes. Her cheeks were still pink from yelling and the water forming in her eyes seemed like it might overflow any minute now. He sighed, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that he would fix everything for her. But he couldn't; he had been cleaning up her messes for too long now, she had to take responsibility for this. He had to give her credit though; she had been doing much better than he had thought she would.

"Chris, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me! I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm just so confused."

"Nik, I know you're sorry, but Trish is just really taking this to heart, and I can understand 'cuz I did too at first. Just give her some time to calm down, and she'll come around I promise."

"And what about you, are you still mad at me?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not as mad as I was when I first found out, but I guess I'm still disappointed Nicole. Look, if Randy makes you happy then fine. But you could really be screwing up here. I don't think your father is all too happy Nicole, what if he decided that this is the last straw and sends you packing again. Did you ever think of that? What are going to do then?"

"I don't care what Steve thinks, or what he says, so don't try and change the subject. We're talking about me and you here, not me and my father; I'll deal with him later. Chris, you don't know what I feel like right now. I'm confused and hurt, and at the same time I'm a happy that everything is out in the open. All I'm asking for is that you be happy for me too. I'm not asking you to like Randy, hell I'm not even asking you to talk to him, but all I want is for you to accept him and respect the fact that I want to be with him."

"Nicole, are you really sure about Randy?"

"Why are you even asking? Of course I am. I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't."

"Maybe the Randy Orton you know, isn't the Randy Orton I know.... because from what I've seen, he only has one thing on his mind when it concerns women: sex. And maybe he has led you to believe that he's someone else...."

"Chris please! Randy's not like that; not at all. Why don't you believe me Chris, why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I want to be, I just need a little more time to adjust to it."

"Chris have I ever, not trusted you on anything? I've always been happy for you, even when I may have thought that what you were doing wasn't right, but I never undermined you did I? All I'm asking for is that in return."

Chris didn't know what to say. She was right; everything she said was right and he knew it. He couldn't hold anything against her anymore, because truthfully none of them were in the right. They were both wrong, but she had been the bigger person to fess up to her mistakes, whereas he and Trish hadn't.

He looked at Nicole, who was still awaiting a response, "I have to go. I should see how Trish is." He stood up and made his way towards his locker room.

* * *

Nicole walked down a hallway towards Evolution's locker room her conversation with her friends playing over and over in her mind. She and Trish had said some very uncalled for comments, and she only wished she would forgive her although now she didn't blame her if she didn't want to. She hadn't meant any of the things that were said, yet she didn't know if Trish knew that.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a booming voice call her name, "NICOLE!"

"Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better" she muttered to herself as she turned around to face her father.

"We need to talk, about a certain relationship with a certain Randy Orton that you will be terminating." Steve was dead serious, he looked about ready to, excuse the expression, "open a can of whoop-ass" if his demands weren't complied.

Nicole had had enough for one day, and of her father telling her what to do for that matter. "No, we don't need to talk. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen, and listen good. I have had enough of you telling me what to do, and yes I haven't been listening to you anyways, but still. I am not some 2 year old that you can manipulate into being a good girl anymore; I can take care of myself, and I have been for the past 5 years of my life so don't pretend to be concerned with my well-being. You don't have to be, nor do I want you to be. "

She took a breath of air, "As far as Randy and I are concerned, that is none of your business either. We have a relationship, and you can't do anything about it. I want you to stay out of my life; you have no purpose to me except to make me miserable. As of right now, I do not want to have anything more to do with you except have the same last name. If you cannot comply with what I want, well then......you can go straight to hell for all I care." Before Steve had a chance to reply she turned around and stormed to the locker room.

* * *

Nicole slammed the door to Evolution's locker room shut, startling Randy. He hadn't seen her for a good few hours and had begun to worry about where she had gotten to. He had almost decided to go and look for her, but decided against it for she was a grown woman. He looked at her and realized that she didn't seem to be in a very good mood, something must have happened. Now he mentally kicked himself for not going and find her.

He watched her as she sat down next to him, and sighed, "You okay?" he asked her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just told my father where he can stick it, so that makes he feel good, but I had another fight with Trish and Chris so that puts a damper on everything."

Randy kissed her forehead "Don't you worry, everything will be fine. Just give them some time to cool down and then they'll come around. I promise."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me, the hard part is to believe it." She rested her head on his shoulder and thatâ�™s when she noticed the time, "Is your watch right!!!"

"Umm ya, probably. Why?" He watched as she flew off the couch and sat down on the floor.

She opened up her suitcase and began rummaging through it looking for something to wear for that nights RAW. She began pulling pieces of clothing out one by one and looking at it with scrutinizing eyes, after a few moments she would chuck it down next to her in what could only be the "reject pile". She did this for a few more minutes and by the end of it she had accumulated quite a pile of things she couldn't wear that night.

"I have nothing. Absolutely nothing to wear for tonight. I can't believe this!" she picked up her clothing and began placing it back into her suitcase.

"That's not true, you have so much stuff, just pick something. You always look good anyways."

"Now, that's not true Randall. Just look at me now, I'm a mess and I won't have much time to fix myself up. I have to find something to wear, I have to go and find John and go over the promo with him, and I have to....I have to...." she trailed off.

Randy realized that she was now furiously throwing her clothes back into her case, and that her voice was beginning to waver; tears had begun to once again form in her eyes. He slipped down on the floor next to her and pulled her to him. She quietly sobbed on his chest as he tried his best to console her.

"Aw baby its okay, everything will work itself out. Don't get so stressed out for nothing." He began looking through her clothes, she had so much stuff he wondered how in the world she was able to stuff it all in one case, finally he spotted what he was looking for, "Here, why don't you wear this, it's one of my favorites" he held up the black silky dress as she looked on.

She smiled as she saw that it was the dress she had worn on their first date. She got up, took the dress from him, and kissed him as a way of saying thanks, "You always come through don't you Orton."

She went into the bathroom and dressed herself; she then quickly did her makeup and hair. Within 20 minutes she was ready to go and find John, she only hoped she would find him in time to over their promo at least once. She walked out of the bathroom, and twirled around for Randy who gave her an approving whistle.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her, "You look amazing in that, although it would look even better off of you" he smirked.

Nicole, playfully hit him, "Randy.....I really have to go, and you should be getting ready too. I'll see you later okay?"

* * *

"What the hell are doing in my locker room" John Cena stared at the blonde sitting on one of the leather couches, flipping through a magazine.

"Looking for you, obviously" Nicole said as she stood to reach eye level.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I think we have to have a little chat."

"About what?" he said incredulously.

"About the fact that you haven't even bothered to thank me, or even show some appreciation about me continuously saving your ass." Nikki answered getting upset herself.

"Saving my ass, is that what you think you're doing? Well, how about this for thanks, I don't need, or want your help."

"Really? You know, John I've been watching your matches, and from what I've seen I know that...."

"Forget this," he said cutting her off, "I've got a match next." John turned around and stormed out of the room towards the ring.

Nicole waited where she had been standing, staring at the door. Within a minute Cena was right back standing in the doorframe.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked her.

Nicole smiled as she followed him out of the room and towards the ring for his match.

* * *

"And cut..." the director yelled out.â�That was perfect you two, perfect" he said to both John and Nicole.

Nicole nodded. The promo had gone pretty well, even though they hadn't even had enough time to practice it once. She had to agree with the director, the promo was perfect.

"The two of you" he said pointing at them, "you two have chemistry, and it really lights up on the screen. Bischoff will be ecstatic."

Nikki and John both laughed. They had "chemistry", ya right. Maybe it had come off so well, because they were fighting. After all that's what they were good at, wasn't it.

* * *

After John's quick match with Kenzo Suzuki, where he picked up the win after an F-U. Nicole made her way back to her locker room. Evolution had already finished for the night, and was waiting for her to leave. She sped up her pace thinking of Randy waiting for her.

They arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later, all visibly exhausted. Hunter had originally planned for them to all go out tonight, but everyone had been too tired, Hunter included. They rode up the elevator in silence, just as their ride had been. Hunter, Dave, and Ric whispered "good bye" and "good night" to her and left Randy and Nicole alone in the hall.

"How was your night?" he asked her. he had worried about her after she left, she was too stressed and he didn't want it to happen again.

"It was good, after all I did get a little help from someone" she smirked.

"I can see that you're very grateful, how are you going to repay this someone." It was now Randy's turn to smirk.

"I can think of a couple of ways...." she trailed off as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily.

She pulled away, and opened the door to her hotel room. She sauntered inside and left the door open for Randy to enter. Randy inwardly smiled; he was resisting every urge in his body telling him to run in that room. Instead, he slowly walked inside, almost cautiously, and closed the door behind him.


	14. Thief Of Hearts

Disclaimer: I own no onw but Nicole etc...

Hey everyone! Thx for the reviews, heres another chapter hope you all enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW

_**Let me tell you about a man I knew**_

_**Yeah, I knew him all too well**_

****

_**My attitude has always been**_

_**You can have me for tonight**_

_**Not for tomorrow**_

_**It's gonna cost you plenty**_

_**More than you can afford**_

_**More than you can borrow**_

_**Well I can make them fall in love**_

_**Just as easy as I**_

_**Pick their pockets hey**_

_**And when I've done the deed**_

_**I jump on a freight train**_

_**And make my getaway**_

****

_**Chorus:**_

_**Oh I'm a thief of hearts**_

_**A burglar in the night**_

_**Before they knew what hit them**_

_**I was out of sight**_

_**Been a thief of hearts**_

_**Now I'm paying for my crimes**_

_**Cause now you're gone and stolen mine**_

****

_**I met you on a starry night**_

_**Full moon in your eyes**_

_**Did something strange to me**_

_**I was all prepared to spin my web**_

_**Take you for a ride**_

_**But there was a fork in the street**_

_**Well I didn't mean to fall in love**_

_**Didn't practice the rules**_

_**That I've been taught**_

_**You never get involved**_

_**Never drop your defenses**_

_**But this time I got caught**_

****

_**Oh I'm a thief of hearts**_

_**A burglar in the night**_

_**Before they knew what hit them**_

_**I was out of sight**_

_**Been a thief of hearts**_

_**Now I'm paying for my crimes**_

_**Cause now you're gone and stolen mine**_

****

_**Feels so good, I want more**_

_**It should be against the law**_

Chapter 14: Thief Of Hearts

"Babe you have to wake up now."

Randy's response was to swat her hand away and pull the covers up over his head even further than before.

"You know you can't go back to sleep, Randy. We have a flight to catch this morning, remember"

Randy groaned"Five more minutes, is all I'm asking for here."

Nicole stood from her spot on the sofa and quietly tiptoed to Randy's side of the bed. Grinning she leaned over and gave him one of the most mind blowing kisses ever in his life. At first Randy didn't respond, but that all ended when he began to kiss her back.

Reaching out he pulled her down on top of him, smirking when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Well good morning to you too, Nikki."

"You did that on purpose didn't you"

Sheepishly grinning he nodded"Of course I did. I've been awake the entire time."

"So you just sat there and let me continue to call your name like that"

"Well, hey you didn't have any problem doing so last night."

He began to mock her and Nikki slapped his arm.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry. But I just knew you'd kiss me, which is why I let you go on for as long as you did."

"Ah huh, well seeing as we leave in an hour you might want to take this time to shower and get yourself _'"taken care of_" for the day." She spoke hinting at something.

When Randy still didn't catch on she kindly pointed and began to laugh at him.

"Oh so you think my predicament, is funny do you"

She nodded, which is when Randy broke out into his famous smirk.

"What's the smirk for"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking though. Seeing as you brought it on, you are going to help me get rid of it."

"Oh really? Well you'll have to catch me first" she seductively whispered, hoisting herself back up onto her feet.

Randy's response was to chase her into the bathroom. Needless to say they didn't leave until the very last minute.

* * *

_Evolution's Limousine_

"Finally, we were starting to wonder about you two" Hunter spoke, watching as Randy and Nikki got into the limo.

"Yeah sorry about that, man. But we had a late start this morning" Randy explained.

Dave snorted at Randy and Nicole. "I'm sure you did."

"No man we really did have a late start this morning."

Ric raised an eyebrow. "We believe you Randy."

"You don't believe me? Ask Nikki, she'll tell you. We didn't get to bed until sometime this morning."

Nikki looked up from her magazine. "It's true. We were up kind of late last night."

"Yeah, doing what exactly" asked Hunter, knowing he had gotten them now.

"Uh, um-um" stammered Randy"we were...um"

"Movies" Nikki cut in, saving Randy. "We were watching movies right Randy"

When Randy didn't say anything she promptly elbowed him.

"Right we were watching 'Are We There Yet?' starring Ice Cube and Nia Long. It was really good. You should watch it sometime."

"Liar, it's not even in theaters yet."

"That doesn't mean anything, Dave. There's a little thing called a bootleg copy ya know."

Then to further cement Randy's point, Nikki pulled out the thing in question handing it to Dave. "See, I told you."

Dave nodded at Nicole and the rest of the trip to the airport was spent in a peaceful silence. Only after they all boarded the plane did they engage themselves in friendly conversations, talking about all types of things, ranging from basketball to next week's agenda.

* * *

_On The Plane_

Randy looked over and saw that Nicole had finally fallen asleep. Lord knows she needed it after these past couple of days. Sighing he turned back to the window, thinking about his and Nicole's relationship. He knew in his heart she was probably his one and only, which was frightfully scary to him. He remember that it used to be him who made all the women fall for him, but now it was the other way around. He had fallen for the girl of his dreams without even realizing how it had happened.

All those nights of trying to con the ring rats back to his hotel room only to sleep with them, and then creeping out in the middle of the night so he wouldn't have to be there when they woke up, gone. All those nights spent honing in his 'skill' so to speak and in a matter of a month down the drain like that.

Was he mad about it? Sure, but not for the reasons you would think.

No he was mad, that his being with Nikki was causing her a lot of heartache from her friends. He originally believed her friends to be a pretty well rounded group of people but that all changed the morning they turned their backs on her.

He wasn't stupid he knew how much they meant to Nikki and he knew that without them she'd probably cling more to him than usual. Don't get him wrong, he was happy to have Nikki, but there was only so much he could do for her, and as much as it pains him to say it, it's the truth.

So that's why when he gets off the plane he's going to do something that he'd never ever even think about doing for anyone else. He was going to try and reunite Nicole with her best friends. Granted it wouldn't be easy, but then again when has anything ever come easy for them?

If I could just win over Chris and Trish, then hopefully they'd be able to get through to the others. If I was able to do that then, I'm sure things will start to get a bit better for Nikki and myself, but mainly for Nikki because she'd have two closest friends back. And you know how the saying goes, where ever one is, so are the others. Just maybe, he'd be able to do it. Maybe?

Now Randy, being totally engrossed in his thoughts, didn't realize he had spoken that last part out loud, which is why Hunter, Ric, and Dave were looking at him kind of funny.

"Maybe what"

"Huh" he asked absentmindedly, still thinking.

"You just said maybe. So I asked 'maybe what'." Hunter repeated.

Quickly he snapped his head up to focus on Hunter. "Um, I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. Where's your head at today, man"

"Nowhere really Dave. I was just thinking is all."

Ric laughed"You thinking? Careful you might hurt yourself there partner."

The guys laughed but quickly stopped when they saw Randy hadn't joined in with them.

"Randy" called Ric

But Randy hadn't heard him. He was too busy looking at his beautiful angel from above.

"Randy" Ric called a bit louder this time, to the same response as before.

Dave, Hunter and Ric all looked at each other, worried at Randy's temporary deafness.

"Randy, man, what's wrong" Dave called, touching his arm to garner Randy's attention.

"Huh"

"What's wrong" he repeated.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Nicole is all."

"Why is something wrong with her? Are you guys having problems or something"

"I guess you could say that or something" he quietly answered, so that they had to strain to fully hear him.

"Is she sick or something"

Randy shook his head at Hunter's question. "No, not physically at least. It's just that ever since Shawn exposed us, things haven't exactly been the easiest for her. What with her being deserted by her so called closest friends in the entire world, to constantly being ridiculed by her father...I'm just worried that she's starting to break from it all."

Ric sighed"Well has there been any indication about this at all from her"

Randy scoffed"Not unless you call breaking down in tears because she forgot to choose an outfit to wear for last night's promo with _John Cena_ a minor breakdown. Then no there hasn't been any indication what so ever."

They all winced at the hatred in his voice when he said John Cena's name.

"I was just thinking that maybe if I was able to get Chris and Trish back on friendly terms with Nikki then maybe she won't be so depressed most of the time. That's all."

As if on cue at the sound of her name, Nicole turned over in her seat snuggling up closer to Randy, an arm encircling his waist and her head on his abdomen. Randy smiled at leaned down to kiss her, moving a few strands from out of her face.

"Don't worry, Baby. I promise your pain will all be over very soon. Just you wait" he quietly promised her.

Hunter, Ric and Dave stared at the way Randy softly caressed her face. It was clear that he really loved her as did they, which is why it pained them to see Nicole in the state that she was in. They had all done thier best, trying to make her feel at home with them and for the most part they have, but Randy was right. There was only so much he or they could do for her. The rest would have to be hashed out on its own terms.

"Hey seeing as you were quote unquote up late watching movies, why don't you take a page from Nicole there and try to get some shuteye before we land to do this house show in a few hours"

Randy thinking Ric might be right, decided to take him up on the offer. So he fluffed up his pillow, making sure to put it underneath Nicole's head and the small blanket on her and went to sleep, comfortable as ever with Nicole in his arms.

**A/N **"Thief Of Hearts" by Tina Tuner was the song used in this chapter. I thought that this basically summed up Randy's feelings in a whole.


	15. My Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except Nicole

**A/N:** Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, Read and Review!

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: My Sacrifice**

Randy Orton had been pacing Evolution's locker room for a hour, his brain working on over drive. Every since he had come up with the brilliant idea of getting Nicole back with her friends, it had been the only thing he could think of. Every thought of helping her invaded his mind.

It had been a couple days since he had come up with the idea, and he had managed to concoct a few different scenarios. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he never believed these would actually work. He had thought that perhaps he could just catch Chris in the hall one day and simply tell him that the situation was tearing Nicole apart. As Randy thought back on it, he knew it wouldn't work: Chris would never concede to speaking to him; Chris hated Randy. Or so it seemed.

Nicole walked into the locker room, and saw Randy pacing for the millionth time that day. She was really beginning to worry about him. Every since they had left the last city, Randy's mind seemed to be very preoccupied with something, but she didn't know what that was. She had tried to speak to him, yet he had just brushed her off, saying it was nothing important. But Nicole knew better, if it had Randy worrying this much, she knew it must be important.

Hesitantly, Nicole called out his name, "Randy..." but there was no response.

She furrowed her brow as she watched him pace a hole in the floor. As she studied his face, she realized that he didn't look much rested as he had bags under his eyes. His hair was disheveled, and he hadn't even taken the time to shave. In one word he looked horrible; she couldn't see how she didn't notice it until now.

She decided on calling his name one last time, and when that didn't gain his attention, she walked up to him. He was now seated in one of the leather couches, with his head in his hands. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at her, with wide eyes, "Hey baby, you ok?"

Nicole sat next to him, "I think the real question here is are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm great" he said as he stood.

"Randy...you've been so preoccupied lately; I'm really starting to worry about you. If there is something, babe, you know you can tell me. Maybe I can help?"

Randy shook his head, if only she knew the truth, that he had been secretly worrying about her for the past couple of days. She couldn't very well help him, when he was trying to figure out a way to help her.

"It's nothing serious, don't you worry about it."

"Randall Keith Orton! You cannot simply think that I will believe that this is "nothing serious" when you have been acting like this for 3 days! It is serious and I want to know what it is that has you so damn worked up." Nicole was serious now, and Randy could tell she wasn't going to get off the topic until he said something.

"It's just this damn match I have with Shawn this week. Things with him haven't ever been great, but now I think they're even worse. I guess, I just don't want to do anything that I'd regret during it, you know what I mean?" Randy lied, well he had to. He couldn't very well tell her he had been worrying about her, and how to fix her friendship with Chris and Trish.

"Randy, you don't have to worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, Shawn deserves everything he has coming so don't you even think that you'll regret anything. And if you ever scare me like that every again, I will personally kick your ass."

"Oh really, will you? And how exactly do you plan on making that happen." He smirked as he inched his way closer to her.

"Don't under-estimate my strength Orton, I can have you screaming my name in a matter of minutes," it was now her turn to smirk.

"I'd sure like that" he swiftly sat himself back on the couch, and pulled Nicole on top of him, so she was straddling his waist. Nicole giggled, before Randy captured her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

That one kiss had lead to much more, and an hour later Nicole lay cuddled up next to Randy on the couch. Randy had his eyes closed, but she knew better. With the way he was tightly holding her to him; there was no way he could be asleep. She led her gaze over to the clock on the wall, and sighed: she had to start getting some work done, if she ever wanted to be ready for tonight. However, her current situation, in Randy's arms, was much too tempting to leave. She was very much enjoying herself, and didn't want to be the one to break their silent connection. 

On the other hand, she knew that if she didn't get up soon, she never would. Randy too had to get moving, preparing for his match with Shawn. And she certainly didn't want Hunter, Dave, or better yet Ric, walking in on them in their current predicament. She quietly stirred, and turned over to face Randy. She watched him for a few moments, before softly letting her fingers outline his chiseled features.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "I was sleeping you know"

"No you weren't Orton. I know what you look like when you're asleep, and let me tell you, that wasn't it."

Randy smiled at the thought of Nikki watching him sleep. If it had been anyone else it would have seemed bizarre, but not when it was her. After all, he's been guilty of watching her sleep as well, so it would have been hypocritical for him to have objected.

At this time, Nicole sat up and was about to get up, when she felt Randy pull her back down onto the couch as she had been before. "Randy...I have to get up."

"No you don't, you have to stay right here with me." he pouted.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "As much as I want to stay here, I can't. I have to get ready, and so do you. So why don't we both get up, get ready, and then we can meet up for a quick bite to eat right before the show."

"As good as that sounds, I have a better idea," he smirked,"Why don't we have lunch and dessert right here." He pulled her closer to him and pinned her arms over her head as he began to place light kisses all over her body.

"Randy..."she giggled, "okay seriously now, I really have to get up." She some how managed to maneuver herself away from Randy's grasp and fell off the couch with a thud. "See what you made me do," she pretended to be angry.

"Well why don't you come back over here, and let me make it better."

"Well, Dr. Orton I don't think the effects are gonna be permanent so I think I'll be able to make it." She pulled on her white wife beater, and began to search for where Randy had thrown her jeans.

"Looking for something," he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, and you know exactly what it is and where they are, so hand them over." She stretched out her arm, waiting for Randy to hand her her jeans.

"I have no idea, what it is you are talking about."

"Oh really, so your saying that my jeans just got up and walked themselves out of the room."

"You never know these days, weird things happen."

"Randy c'mon," she pleaded. "Fine, then I guess I'm gonna have to go and see John in my thong. I'm sure he won't mind, we'll get a lot more work done, this way." She again out held out her hand for the jeans, fully knowing that he would give them up this time. "Thank you, I'm glad you co-operated."

She quickly finished dressing, put on some light makeup and kissed Randy before she left.

* * *

She knocked on John's door before entering, and found him sitting in a chair reading the script for that night. "Oh good you're here." 

"I was just about to come and find you, I've called you fifty times, I was wondering if you were even at the arena." John's voice was tense and Nicole could tell he was probably upset, and just wanted to get this over with.

"Sorry, I was caught up and I think I left my cell at the hotel, cuz I can't seem to find it."

"Fine, lets get this through, okay."

Nicole thought John was acting strange. They hadn't been best of friends, but lately they had been actually getting along, so she couldn't understand this sudden change of heart. "Hey, are you okay? You seem real tense."

John sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, besides it's nothing really, just some dumb shit."

Nicole looked at him, "Well it can't be dumb if it's upsetting you like this."

John laughed, "Okay, you probably know how I've got this album ready for release and everything. Well the damn release date keeps getting postponed, and it's really starting to piss me off, so I was just thinking of releasing it myself or something."

"Well I think that you should speak to the head of the record label before you do anything crazy."

"Ya I guess you're right."

"So you're really serious about this rap thing."

"Yeah, next to wrestling it's my greatest passion. I mean I can't be a wrestler forever, and I gotta have something else I like to do, Take Jeff Hardy right, he did the same and sure his band isn't well known, he's still doing what he loves. Better yet, take Jericho. Fozzy's pretty well known, they've had what three albums already."

"That's so true, and Jeff's band is great I've heard them myself when I visited Lita in Cameron last summer, and I'm sure that if you keep it up, you'll be awesome. You're way over with the crowd John; they love you."

"Thanks..." John stopped as he watched her flip through the pages of the script; her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Okay, so you wanna get started?" she broke him out of his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy Orton along with his fellow Evolutionary members was sitting around a round table at catering talking about that night's RAW. As Hunter, and Dave came up with a back up plan for Randy's match against Shawn, Randy was still wondering how it was he was going to be able to get Nicole back with her friends. 

"So what I was thinking was that in case Orton here can't pull out a win, which I am sure won't be the case, but just to be sure Naitch we need you at ringside. Randy you okay with that?" Hunter looked over at Randy who was pushing around the food in his plate. He had initially thought he had been listening, but apparently he was wrong, Randy was far from even being in the room.

Dave looked over at Randy, he had been this was for way too long now, and Dave was going to start taking matters into his own hands if Randy didn't think of some idea soon. He had already told Randy that he was more than willing to help Nikki any way possible, however Randy wanted to fix this himself. "Damn Orton, snap out of it!"

As if on cue, Randy looked up with a gleam in his eyes, "I got it!" Hunter and Ric looked on puzzled, as Dave shook his head.

"What have you got?" Hunter asked him, "We already came up with the plan."

"Not about that, I don't care about that. You remember on the plane how I told you all I was going to help Nicole? Right okay, I finally figured it out." Randy looked like he was a boy in a candy shop; he hadn't been this happy in days.

"Well that's great Orton, now you can finally get your head back in the game."

"Right, I have a couple things I need to get to, so if you'll excuse me, I'll see you guys later." With that Randy was off, to put his plan into action.

* * *

Trish Stratus walked down the corridor to Chris Jericho's locker room. As she came closer to the door, she could see the distant form of an envelope lying on the ground right outside the door. She bent over, picked it up and noticed that it was addressed to both herself as well as Chris. She walked in to Jericho's room, and sat down on one of the chairs as she waited for him to exit the shower. 

Trish opened up the letter and immediately scanned down to the bottom to see who it was from. However, it gave no indication who had written it, as there was no signature.

"What's that?" Trish nearly jumped out of the seat as Chris startled her.

"It's a letter addressed to the both of us, but I don't know who it's from." She answered, visibly still puzzled.

"Well, what does it say?"

She handed over the letter to Chris, as he proceeded to read through it. Whoever it was that had written it had specified to meet them at a local bar that night. Chris handed it back over to Trish as he began to pace the room, wondering who it might be.

Trish reread the letter and glanced up at Chris, "I have a feeling it's Shawn, and I am not going if it is."

"Well we won't know if it is or isn't him, so we have to go Trish."

"No we don't! We don't owe that son of a bitch anything!" she protested.

"Trish! We don't know if it's him." Chris argued, he looked down at her and saw she had this "don't mess with me" kind of attitude which would have usually called for him to back down, but not tonight. "Look, it says it's about Nicole, so whether it is or is not Shawn I'm going. If you want to join me, you're more than welcome as you were invited, if not suit yourself."

"Fine" she relented, "but I'm telling you now, if it is Shawn, I am so out of there Jericho."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternally long and agitating night, RAW came to a close with Randy and Evolution standing victorious over Shawn's body. 

Nicole inwardly smiled, 'Got exactly what he deserved'. She waited at gorilla for a few more moments before Randy made his way through the curtains and Nikki jumped into his arms, "You were great tonight."

"Well thank you baby." He placed her back down on her feet, and placed an arm around her shoulders as they all made their way back to the locker room.

Nicole immediately plopped down on the sofa as they entered their locker room, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Randy and Dave both looked up and to one another, Randy had other plans that night, and he couldn't very well tell Nicole. After a few moments Randy finally found his voice, "Actually, baby, I have a meeting tonight with Eric, so I won't be home until later."

Nicole looked up at Randy, "Why didn't you tell me today?"

"I only found out later, just before my match." Randy lied, one again. He realized how easy it was all coming to him, and was even beginning to frighten himself.

"Well, why don't I just wait for you here, I don't mind, so then at least we can go home together." Nikki suggested.

"Sweetie, I don't want you to stay up for me. Who knows when this meeting is gonna end, and you're already tired. You're just gonna fall asleep here, so you might as well go back to the hotel and sleep in a nice comfortable bed."

"I guess you're right, but promise me you'll try to get out of there as fast as you can?" she pouted.

"I promise" he pulled her to her feet and kissed her tenderly.

"Come on there princess, I'll take you home" Dave grabbed Nikki's bags and led her out toward the limo, but not before giving Randy a "You better not screw up, or I'll kill you" look.

* * *

Chris and Trish were seated in the bar, awaiting their mystery man. Thoughts of who it could possibly be invaded their mind ever since they had received the letter. Trish, being the stubborn blonde she was, still believed it was Shawn Michaels. Where as Chris, couldn't have really cared less at this point. He was tired and all he wanted to do was cuddle up in bed, so who ever it was that had summoned them here had better have gotten their asses their sooner. 

Randy Orton entered the bar and immediately scanned the room for the two Canadian blondes. Sure enough he found them seated quietly in a corner of the room. He walked over to them and it was only a few seconds before Trish noticed him. Her eyes got wide as she finally understood that it was him who had summoned them there.

Trish stood up, "I am so out of here"

Chris grabbed her arm to retrain her. "Trish wait, if Randy went through all the trouble of getting us here, it must be really important. So why don't you just as least give him the chance to explain. If you don't like what he has to say, then you can leave, okay?"

Trish looked up at Chris; she couldn't understand how he was so reasonable all the time, "Fine, You have 10 minutes Orton, so make it worth my time."

Randy sat down and took a deep breathe. He hadn't expected a warm welcome, especially from Trish, but things were actually working out in his favor; at least they were willing to listen to him.

"Okay where should I start...?"

"Time is ticking..."Trish interrupted. Chris gave her a look before urging Randy to continue.

"Ever since everyone found out about Nicole's relationship with me, she's been really upset. It got worse when the three of you started fighting. I've tried to help her as much as I can, as have Dave, Hunter and Ric, but we know there is only so much we can do. I know she doesn't tell me everything, and it's natural, she usually has you two to tell everything to, people she's comfortable with. I really wanna help her, and that's basically the reason I am here. Everything I have done, getting you here, and now trying to explain what I can't seem to put into words is for her. I just want her to be happy, and I know that when she's with you guys, she's happy."

"So what exactly is it that you want us to do Randy, pretend that you and her don't exist?"

"That's not what I'm asking for. I just want you to talk to her; try to forgive her. She was just doing what she thought was right, is just ended up being the wrong way to go about it and she's more than sorry. Trish, I'm sure that you would have done the same..."

"..Don't presume what it is I would and would not do."

Randy chose to dismiss her remark, "Nicole needs the two of you, you're the only people she fully trusts and who fully understand her. Without the two of you, she's...well she's the way she is right now. She's a mess, she's having breakdowns over the smallest of things and as much as I try, I can't seem to fix it. So you need to help me. I am willing to do anything to see her the way she was when I first met her." Randy let out a breathe, "I've said what I had to say; now it's up to you."

Both Trish and Chris took a moment to grasp everything they just heard. Finally, Chris took the initiative to speak, "I'm glad you want to help her Randy, I can tell you care about her. I'm sure coming to us isn't easy; after all we aren't best of friends. We'll keep what you said in mind, and we'll talk to her, but we can't promise anything right now and ..."

"Wait," Trish cut him off, she had a habit of doing that, "Randy, you said you'd do anything to see Nikki happy again. Now if I understand correctly, and I'm sure I did, the only way she will be fully happy is if we are all friends again." Randy nodded and Trish continued, "Well, the solution here is simple! In order for Nicole to be happy again, she has to be with us, and Nicole can't be with us, if she's with you silly."

Chris looked over at Trish and knew where she was going with this. He had already had these thoughts, but had never the courage to go out and say it, well at least Trish had, or else he would have always regretted it.

"So what exactly are you saying here Trish?" Randy asked, obviously confused.

"I thought it was clear by now, but obviously I'm going to have to spell it out for you. In order for Nicole to be happy, you need to break up with her Randy. You need to let her go, and then we'll make everything better again for her, and then she'll be happy again, just like you want her to be. You do want her to be happy don't you Randy?"

"Of course I want her to be happy Trish, but breaking up with her is not how I want to go about it. I wanna be with her more than anything, that's why I'm here asking you for help!"

"Randy, don't get so damn defensive. I'm trying to help too, and this is the best idea. Think of it logically; if she's away from you, there is no reason for me to fight with her, hence we are friends again, and hence she is happy. Now if you stay with her, she and I will continue to fight, and she won't be any happier. So what's it gonna be, are you going to end this mockery of a relationship, or what?"

Randy sighed in defeat, he had no other alternative. He was trying to make the right decision, but he was being pulled in two directions. His mind was telling him to agree to Trish's plan just so his angel would be happy, but his heart was telling him to screw Trish and her plan, and just continue on as they had been.

"Randy..." Trish began.

"Fine, okay! I'll break up with her. I just want her to be happy." Randy hung his head and sighed, 'what the hell have I gotten myself into'.


	16. Can You Stand The Rain

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one except Nicole

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 16, hope you all enjoy it, and please review.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 16: Can You Stand The Rain_**

The next morning Nicole woke up to find herself stationed in Randy's nice strong arms. Looking over her shoulder she kissed his neck and got up to take her customary shower before waking Randy up.

"Randy, are you awake?"

She watched as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am now. Why?"

"Well, we leave for the next town in two hours and I was hoping if I woke you up now, we'd be able to go grab some breakfast before we have to meet the others."

Yawning once again he stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Alright, I'll be ready in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll just be downstairs."

He nodded, and without even kissing her good morning walked into the bathroom. Staring after him, she headed down to the hotel restaurant.

**Randy's POV**

Randy stood in front of the mirror studying his reflection. In his eyes, he looked guilty because he could see that he was slowly shutting out the love of his life...Nicole.

_'What the hell am I doing here?'_ he silently asked himself.

Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his suitcase to pick out his clothes for the day.

"What to wear...what to wear..."

Moving things around he found nothing and walked over to see if there was something on the hook in the bathroom. Turns out there was because he found his black Armani suit; one of Nicole's personal favorites to see him in.

"That's the one..."he softly spoke, taking it off of the hanger.

**Nicole's POV**

"Here's your chocolate chip muffin, Miss," a waiter spoke, placing the muffin down onto the table.

"Thank you," she answered, biting into it as he left to go serve someone else.

"Hungry much, Nikki?"

She looked up at Dave who was smiling, while the other two just had amused looks on their faces.

"Nah, I just love chocolate chip muffins," she offered up in response.

Nodding he went back to his pancake breakfast, as did Ric.

"So where's Randy?"

"Right here," he answered from behind Nicole, taking a seat next to her.

"Good morning Randy."

"Morning you guys...Nicole."

Blinking at his using her first name instead of his usual little nicknames, she nodded and went on back to eating her muffin.

"You better get to ordering breakfast before we get ready to head on out to the road, Randy," Ric spoke, drinking from his coffee mug.

"Nah I think I'm going to pass this morning. I'm not very hungry."

Shaking his head, Hunter picked up two pieces of toast and stuck one of them in his mouth.

When Randy raised his eyes to look at him, Hunter held up a hand. "Eat."

"But I'm not hungry, Hunter."

"Don't care. Eat." Hunter said, checking this morning's stocks.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing she stood up and threw away her trash, re-taking her seat at the table.

"Finished already, Nikki?"

"Yeah, I told you I love chocolate chip muffins."

Dave laughed and stood up, taking her hand in his.

"Where are we going, Dave?"

"No where special, I just thought you'd like to take a walk with me is all."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, she reluctantly nodded and followed Dave out of the hotel.

**Randy's POV**

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dave and Nicole left.

_'I wonder if he'll be there to watch over her if we were to break up?'_

Shaking his head he started ripping off little pieces of toast like one would do when plucking petals off of flowers.

_'She loves me...She loves me not...She loves me...She loves me not...She loves me...She loves me not.'_

"Oh this is completely stupid," he angrily muttered under his breath.

Although he didn't realize it, Hunter and Ric had heard him. Just as Hunter went to open his mouth, he was silenced by a look from Ric shaking his head.

"Leave him be," he mouthed.

"Okay," Hunter said out loud causing Randy to look up.

"What did you say Hunter?"

"Uh," he said, eyes darting back and forth between Ric and Randy, "Ready to go?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at Hunter's strange behavior. "Okay, but shouldn't we wait for Dave and Nikki?"

"That isn't necessary. They're probably out in the parking lot already."

"Well shouldn't we go and get our luggage out of our rooms then?"

Standing up, Hunter buttoned up his gray jacket. "No, I arranged for them to be brought down while we were all at breakfast."

Eyeing him warily he stood up and looked at Hunter. "Man, you are sure acting weird today."

"Funny, I could say the same about you," Hunter muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?"

"I said maybe you're just imagining things."

_'What did I walk into an episode of the Twilight Zone or something?'_

With one last look at Hunter and Ric, he kindly made his way towards the parking lot.

**Nicole's POV**

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

Dave raised an eyebrow at Nicole's question. "What makes you think I want to talk about something?"

"Because you've never asked me to take a walk with you before..."

"That's true, but that's not the reason why I asked you to take a walk with me."

"Really," she asked, intrigued now, "so then why'd you ask me to take a walk with you?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you might like to take a walk with me is all."

Shaking her head, she calmly got into the limo and slid over so Dave could get in too. Dave was about to close the door, but someone's hand prevented them from doing so. Looking up they found that Randy, Hunter and Ric were all standing there.

"Sorry guys, we didn't even hear you come up from behind us," Nicole half-heartedly apologized.

"It's okay, Baby." Randy relented. "Now could you two scoot over some more, so we can get in and leave for the next town?"

"Uh yeah man, sure."

**In The Limo**

Finally five minutes later, everyone was all settled in for the ride down to the site of that night's SD taping. They were seated like this: Randy was next to Nicole, while Hunter and Ric were seated across from them, and Dave on Hunter's side of the limo, in front of them.

"So what did Eric want, Randy?"

"What meeting?" Randy absentmindedly asked, staring out the window.

Hunter, Ric and Dave all looked up listening to their conversation.

"The meeting you had to stay behind and go to last night...remember?"

**Randy's POV**

Realization finally dawned on Randy as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"The meeting..with Eric...right. It went fine, I guess."

"Really, so what'd he want?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just wanted to discuss some things over with me is all," he answered, going back to staring out of the window.

He could see Nicole look over at the others in confusion, because of their reflections on the window. _'God, I hope I'm doing the right thing here. Because if I'm not, then all this would've been for nothing.'_

"Randy..." she began, only to be cut off.

"Look, not to be mean or anything, but could we just drop it for now. I have a really bad headache and our talking, isn't helping it at all."

He watched as the hurt came into her eyes, but yet she never gave any indication his words were affecting her at all.

"Yeah, okay...we'll talk later, then," she relented.

Just as he was turning back to the window, she called his name again.

"Randy?"

Sighing he turned to her again. "Yeah Nicole?"

**Nicole's POV**

Biting her lip she brought her eyes back up to his. "I love you."

She was waiting to hear him say it back to her like he usually did, but it never came. Instead she watched him turn his head back towards the window in fatigue.

"I know you do, Nicole."

"That's all?" she asked him.

Sighing he nodded and closed his eyes, putting his headphones on his ear.

"Okay, what the hell is his problem today," she wondered aloud, forgetting for a moment that there were other passengers in he car with them.

"Maybe, he's just having an off day, Nikki. Everyone does, he does, you do," replied Ric, startling Nicole from her thoughts.

"I don't quite think that's it. He's been acting weird lately, but this morning, if possible, he became even weirder."

"Like I said everyone's allowed to have a few off days."

"If that's true, then why do I have this feeling in my gut telling my something bad's going to happen tonight?"

Ric and Hunter looked at Dave, since he and Randy seem to have been talking a lot lately.

"Nikki, I think that's your overactive imagination playing tricks on you again."

"Maybe, you might be right Dave. But regardless, there' still something not right with him and I'm determined to find out, tonight," she stated with conviction, putting on headphones and turning the volume up really loud.

**Dave's POV**

Biting his tongue he turned to look at Hunter and Ric.

"He wouldn't break up with her right?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't do that. He's probably just got a lot on his mind."

"Besides," Ric added, "he loves her too much to even think of doing something as stupid as breaking up with her. Even you should know that."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

**SD Tapings**

**Randy's POV**

He was on his way back to the locker room, when he felt two pairs of hands pull him. He couldn't see who they were though, because it was pitch black inside the room.

"Uh could we please get some light in here already," a male voice whispered.

"Be quiet, Blondie. I'm looking for it," whispered a female voice.

"Who are you calling blond, because last I checked you were blond too."

The woman didn't even bother to answer, instead choosing to look for the light switch.

"Right, here we are," he responded, as the lights turned on.

Blinking to get his eyes to adjust to the light, he looked over to find Trish and Chris.

"Oh great. What the hell do you two want now?"

"It's nearing the end of the show, Randy and you still having made good on our little deal yet," Trish said. "So what's the hold up?"

"I haven't seen her since we arrived here earlier."

"Oh so you're saying she hasn't come into the locker room once?"

Randy stood up a little straighter. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, I suggest you go find her...and soon."

Then giving him one more look, Trish and Chris calmly walked out of the room as Randy stared up at the ceiling.

"Just stick to the plan, Orton. Remember you're doing this for Nicole." He said out loud to reassure himself.

A few minutes later, Randy left the room and began his trek back towards his own locker room. Upon arrival he found Hunter, Ric and Dave inside.

"Randy, where have you been? We expected you back here 30 minutes ago."

"Sorry Hunter, I had an impromptu meeting that I don't wish to discuss," he spoke taking a seat on one of the many plush leather couches in the room.

"You know I'm starting to think your girlfriend's right. You are acting overly weird today."

"I'm not acting weird Hunter. I told you the other day, I had a few things on my mind and it just so happens that they haven't been resolved yet."

"What about yesterday? I thought you said you found a way to give Nikki her friends back?"

"I have found a way to Nikki her friends back."

Dave who up until now had been, quiet decided to speak. "And?"

"And what?"

"What's the plan?"

"I'm not telling y'all."

Just then the door opened. "Not telling them what?"

"Nothing, you need to worry about, Nikki."

Shrugging she took a seat next to him. "So how's your head? Is it feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it's fine now."

"Oh well I'm glad. You really had me worried about you today," she said smiling.

Randy could feel his resolve breaking. He had to end this before he changed his mind.

"Yeah, um, could you come with me for a second?"

He watched as her smile faltered for a second. "Sure, what for?"

_'Remember, stick to the plan,'_ he reminded himself.

"Well to be honest, we need to talk."


	17. Lightning Crashes

**_Disclaimer:_** Iown no one except Nicole...

**_A/N:_** Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, here's the next installment, hope you like it. Please Read and Review

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Lightning Crashes_**

Randy and Nicole were now alone in the locker room. Hunter, Dave, and Ric had opted to leave the room so they would be able to talk in privacy. Nicole was seated on the leather couch, as Randy stood before her.

She had become a little worried, especially after hearing the tone of voice he used. However, just as she had before, she dismissed it, telling herself what Hunter and Dave had tried to convince her of; Randy was having a bad day. That was it; no more, no less.

They were quiet a few more moments before Nicole finally spoke, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Randy looked up from the spot on the floor his eyes had previously been watching and raked a hand through his hair, "Stuff, I've hardly seen you all day."

She smiled, "Ya, I guess we both have been pretty busy today..."

Randy nodded in agreement and let the silence fill the room once more.

Nicole, again, was the one to break the silence, " Randy, I'm really sorry for earlier."

Randy looked on puzzled, wondering why in the world she was apologizing to him. If anything, he should be the one on his hands and knees begging her to forgive him for the way he was treating her, and for what he inevitable had to do by the end of the night.

Nicole, realizing Randy wasn't catching on, continued "When we were in the limo, I shouldn't have pushed you like that to keep talking after you specifically told me you had a headache. I hope I didn't upset you."

Randy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Nikki"

"You sure, 'cuz you seemed really mad" Nicole was trying to hint to the way he dismissed her "I love you", but she didn't want to outright state it for the fear of upsetting him again.

"Look, I said don't worry about it, okay"

"Okay, right." She bit her bottom lip and sat uncomfortably. There was so much tension in the room, and she didn't know where it had come from. One day they were perfectly fine, couldn't have been happier, and the next it seems like they couldn't even be in the same room together.

Nicole had been lucky that she was so busy today, for she hardly had any time to think about what had happened between them in the morning. What with Dave acting strange and Randy completely dismissing her, it had made for quite a day, and it wasn't even over yet.

"So how was your day today?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Busy. First I had training with Fit and some of the other girls, whom are actually really surprising me with how well they are coming along. You know, I didn't think these Diva Search girls would actually be interested in wrestling, but I was wrong. They are working really hard, and seem like they want to be taken seriously, especially Christy and, what's her name, you know the blonde one..."

"Michelle"

Nicole giggled, "Michelle, ya I always forget her name; I'm such an airhead."

Randy smiled as he watched her. Her laugh and smile were intoxicating. But he knew this wasn't what he should be doing. It would only make it worse to stretch it out; prolong the agony. He had to get it done and he had to do it soon, or else he never would.

"Hey Nikki, you know things have been really great with us lately."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Yeah, they have been. Randy, if this is about today again, I'm real sorry. I know you've been real stressed lately, and I shouldn't have jumped on..."

"This isn't about today. Well, I guess in a way it is, but not really."

"Okay, then what is this about?" her smile diminished.

"We've been having fun, right? I mean, I know I've been having fun." he smirked.

"Of course I've been having fun with you Randy. I haven't had this much fun with someone in a long time."

"Great, I'm glad you're having fun too." he paused. He didn't; exactly know where he was leading to with this.

"Randy, you okay?" She stood, and walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He walked away from her and sighed. He didn't know how he was supposed to do something so horrible to someone he loved, but there was no way around it. He had made a deal, and he was never one to go back on his word, no matter how bad the consequences would be.

He looked up and met her grey blue eyes with his icy glare, "I'm glad you're having all this fun Nicole, but this just isn't cutting it for me. It was exciting in the beginning, but now, now its just stale."

Nicole's brow furrowed, and then "You know Orton, sometimes your jokes aren't all that funny. But, I'll tell you what; you almost had me there."

"I'm being serious. I think it'd be best if we were to see other people; you know explore our options."

"Randy, what the hell are you talking about." she raised her voice. Anyone that knew Nicole would be able to tell that she beginning to get scared. "Why are you saying all these things Randy. I know you're having a bad day and all, but this is ridiculous now."

"I know, and it's not that I'm having a bad day, and its not the stress; its us. It's not working, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I don't do relationships."

Nicole looked up with tears in her eyes, "Randy why are you doing this. If your mad at me, I'm sorry I don't know what else to say, but you can't mean any of this."

"I do mean it; its over Nicole, just go." Randy looked down at his feet trying desperately to avert her eyes. He would do anything not to look at her; to not have to see the hurt he inflicted.

"Why don't I believe you. Why is there something telling me this isn't what you really want?"

"Well believe it okay, 'cuz the faster you believe it, the better off we'll both be." He didn't look at her once while he spoke.

Nicole shook her head, "Look me in the eyes Randy. Look me in the eyes, and tell me this is what you want."

Randy had to muster up everything he had in him to force himself to look up into her eyes, "This is what I want Nicole."

It was now that the tears in her eyes began to flow freely. She immediately gathered up all her belongings and hurried out the room, with one last glance at Randy she ran out of the room crying.

* * *

In the state Nicole was in, she didn't care, nor was she paying any attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from Randy as possible.

In her rush she didn't notice some electrical wiring on the floor, and tripped sending all her stuff flying. She crouched to the floor, and began gathering her belongings which were scattered all over the hallway.

As she wiped away some of her tears and reached out for a lipstick, she felt a hand grasp hers. Thinking it was Randy coming to apologize she looked up with a smile, yet she came face to face with John Cena instead.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head 'yes', afraid to speak, but he knew she was lying. Obviously she wasn't okay, after all she was crying.

"Why don't you let me get the rest of this stuff for you,"

He quickly began gathering all her things and placed them back into her bags. As he did this, Nicole remained seated on the floor, unable to move. When he was done, he turned back to her and sat down beside her.

"Do you want me to go and find Randy, so he can take care of you."

At the mention of Orton's name, Nicole's eyes welled up with tears threatening to overflow. John immediately knew he had said something wrong, and tried to steer clear from the subject. They sat in silence a few moments as Nicole tried to regain her calm.

"He broke up with me"

John nodded. He couldn't help but feel his hatred for the young Evolutionary grow even stronger. He had warned Randy about hurting her, and he had done just that. John didn't understand why he just hadn't listened to his conscience before, but he sure as hell was going to listen to it now.

He stood up, "You wait right here until I get back." John was determined to make Randy pay. He had told him that if he had ever hurt Nicole, there would be consequences, and the time had finally come.

Nicole, sensing what John was about to do, grabbed his hand and stood up, "Don't do anything John, please."

"What the hell Nicole, he deserves everything he has coming to him"

She held on to his hand tighter, "John, please, please don't do anything."

"Fine, I won't do anything...for now."

She pulled him close, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He held her tight, taking in her scent, all the while cursing Orton for hurting her.

"Why don't I bring you to see Trish and Chris, I'm sure they'll be much better suited for this than me."

Nicole wondered whether her friends would be willing to be there for her in her time of need. She soon agreed, hoping that Trish would realize how badly she needed her right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy Orton cursed as he placed his bloody hand under the cold water.

After Nicole had left, he seemed to have lost all control over himself. He had felt like a part of him was being torn in half when he had broke up with her. Not only that, but the way she had reacted had furthered his pain. The look in her eyes when he had told her it was true, had sent him over the edge.

As soon as the door had slammed, he snapped. He didn't know what had come over him, but the next thing he knew, he had punched both the lockers, and the wall; leaving an indent in both. In turn, his hand had been badly messed up and had been cut.

He closed the water, and wrapped a clean towel around his hand, placing some pressure on it, in an attempt to stop the blood. He walked out of the bathroom, and sat down on the couch.

Just as he did so, Dave walked back into the room. He had left catering, for he had gotten this weird feeling that something wrong was happening. He walked in and saw Randy with his head in his hands. He noticed that his right hand was bandaged with a towel. He scanned the room, searching for what could have caused the injury and spotted the hole in the wall and indent in the locker.

Suddenly, Dave realized that Nicole wasn't in the room like she had been when he had left. "What the hell happened here Orton."

"Nothing man, don't worry about it." Randy stood and walked over to his locker and began rummaging through his bag.

"Sure, nothing happened. I just come back to find you sitting here with your hand all damn messed up. There's a hole in the wall and the locker looks like someone took a sledgehammer to it. Not to mention, that Nicole isn't in here, and with the way we left you, I'm a little worried about it."

"Look Dave, it's nothing for you to worry about. Now can you just drop it"

Dave chose to dismiss what Randy had just said, "So where's Nikki?"

"I dunno man, why would I know."

"Oh I don't know, maybe just because of the little fact that she's your GIRLFRIEND."

"..And that's where your wrong; she _was_ my girlfriend. Past tense there buddy."

Dave's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed; he didn't fully understand what Randy was saying. Surely he didn't mean he had broken up with her, he knew Randy loved her too much to hurt her, or at least he had thought he did.

"What the hell are you saying Orton?"

"I'm just saying she's not my girlfriend anymore, don't get so defensive."

Dave couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Randy's mouth. If they hadn't come from Randy himself, he was sure he would have never believed it: Randy had broken up with Nicole. Just a few days ago, the two had seemed inseparable. Randy had even tried to help her out with her problem with Chris and Trish. And now, now they were over. He knew there had been some tension lately, but he never expected it to lead to this.

"So you're telling me, you broke up with her. Just like that?"

"Well it wasn't just like that Dave, it was a work in progress; something that was inevitable."

Dave was taken aback, he couldn't fathom what had gotten into Randy. All he knew was that this was not the way he had been acting of late. In fact, it was a complete 360 from the Randy he has grown accustomed to.

He didn't know what to say, and decided it was best to give Randy some time to cool off. He turned on his heels and left the room once more, in search of Hunter and Ric; hoping one of them would have the answers to his questions.

* * *

"I just can't believe he would do this! How the hell could I have been so stupid?" Nicole was now sitting in Chris Jericho's locker room. Chris stood before her, as she explained to him, as well as Trish, what had transpired between her and Randy.

"This isn't your fault, honey. Don't do this to yourself, okay" Trish rubbed Nikki's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Exactly, this isn't your fault whatsoever!" Chris looked over and gave Trish a glare, hoping she'd feel guilty for what she caused.

Chris had been more than a little surprised when he opened the door to find John and Nicole on the other side of it. He had been so sure that Randy wasn't going to go through with what they had planned, and had thought that was for the best. Yet, again, he had been mistaken. Orton had come through with their deal, much to Trish's delight, and his dismay.

He looked over to the two blondes sitting on the couch before him. He, himself, couldn't help feeling guilty for what had taken place. If it hadn't been for his and Trish's stupidity, then none of this would have ever had to happen. He had been so ready to just accept Nikki's relationship with Randy, but he had let Trish talk him into a devious plan. Now, he only hoped that Trish felt even half as guilty as he did.

Focusing back on Nicole, he watched her rise and walk into the washroom. He followed her and watched as she attempted to rid her face of the mascara that had run. She looked up at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to make this a little better, sweetie?"

She looked over at Chris and smiled; she had the best friends in the world. She had been hesitant to come to them for help, but when they welcomed her with open arms she knew she shouldn't have been. She should never have doubted them. Sure they were mad at her for being with Orton, but she knew they would never turn her away in a time like this.

She pondered his question a little while longer, "I just wanna go home Chris."


	18. So Close

**_Disclaimer: _**I own no one except Nicole

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, keep them reviews coming. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bootsy Collins - I'd Rather Be With You Lyrics_**

_I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah, I'd Rather Be With You  
I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah I'd Rather Be With You_

_I'd Rather Be With You Until I'm Through  
Oh Yes I Do  
I'd Rather Be With You Until That Day We'll Fly Away  
I Just Love That Smiling Face In The Early Sun  
If I Can't Have You To Myself, Then Life's No Fun_

_I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah, I'd Rather Be With You  
I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah I'd Rather Be With You  
I Wanna Hold You Hand  
Oh, If I Can Just Be Your Man  
I Wanna Be You Friend  
Not Now And Then, But Until The End  
I Just Love The Way You Act, And That's A Fact  
I Wanna Be Your Number One, So Picture That_

_Maybe The Next Time  
Maybe The Next Time  
Maybe The Next Time  
Maybe The Next Time  
I'd Rather Be With You  
Yeah  
Yeah, I'd Rather Be With You_

_I'd Rather Be With You Until I'm Through  
Oh, Yes I Do  
I'd Rather Be With You Until That Day We'll Fly Away  
I Just Love That Smiling Face In The Early Sun  
If I Can't Have You To Myself, Then Life's No Fun_

_I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah, I'd Rather Be With You  
I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah  
Yeah I'd Rather Be With You  
Oh Babe  
Well, Uh, You Might Think I'm Trying To Be Funny  
But I'm Really Serious This Time, Baby  
(I'd Rather Be With You)  
Even Though, Uh, It's A Cold World, Baby  
But You Know Deep Down Inside That I Do Love Ya  
(I'd Rather Be With You)  
I Know I Sound Strange, But I Really Mean It  
We Gonna Make It This Time Baby  
(I'd Rather Be With You)  
You're The Only One I Really Love Now  
I'm Coming At You With Both Hands Tied Behind My Back, Baby  
(I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah)  
You Got Me, I'm Coming At You, Get Ready  
I'm Gonna Stick My Love In Your Eye, Baby  
(I'd Rather Be With You, Yeah)  
You Can See Me Coming Baby, Just Coming All Over You  
(yeah I'd Rather Be With You)_

**Chapter 18: So Close**

_**Dave's POV**_

Dave quickly walked into catering and spotting Hunter and Ric, took a seat at the table.

"Randy has officially lost his fucking mind," he declared, sighing heavily.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dave?"

"He broke up with her, Ric," Dave exploded.

Ric and Hunter began to laugh thinking Dave was just yanking their chain as usual.

"That's hilarious Dave. I have to give it to you, I was not expecting that to come barreling out of your mouth," Hunter commented in between laughs.

"I'm not kidding. He just broke up with her, a few minutes ago."

Ric began to laugh even harder. "You're really killing me over here, Dave."

Seeing that they weren't taking him seriously, he began to stand up and leave when they called him back.

"Oh come on, Dave, we know that this is all a hoax. So don't start trying to walk away now."

Finally having heard enough, Dave exploded. "I'm not joking you guys. Randy Orton and Nicole Austin are history...no more...not together. Why would I even think of joking about something like this?"

Finally their laughter began to die down until there was nothing but silence at the table.

"You're serious aren't you," asked Ric, "He really did break up with her?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah he did, Ric, the little shit head." Then posing as Randy, in the locker room began to mock him. _"Well it wasn't just like that Dave, it was a work in progress; something that was inevitable."_

Hunter leaned forward in thought. "He really said that to you. Word for word?"

"Word for word," he confirmed, leaning back in his chair. "You don't know how hard it was for me to not strangle him right then and there."

Shaking his head, Hunter leaned forward. "Okay and so, where's Nicole now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he began to massage his temple. "Man, I don't know at the moment. But what I do know is I came here, because I need some answers from you two."

Hunter and Ric leaned backwards confused. "Answers about what?"

"Like why did Randy break up with Nicole Austin, the best thing to happen to him in a long time."

"I'm sorry, Dave, I don't know anything. I'm just as clueless as you are," said Ric.

Nodding he turned and looked at Hunter. "Although I claim to have all the answers, this is one time, that not even I know why Randy did what he did. Sorry man," Hunter said using an apologetic tone

_Great the one time I do need answers you can't give them to me, but any other time, you're just a regular old magic eight ball, dispensing answers left and right. Go figure._

Obviously frustrated, he began to press on his thumb, in attempts of calming himself down.

"Where are you two going now?"

"To see Randy Orton," they echoed, while walking out of catering.

_Yeah good luck with that. He's my best friend and I couldn't even get a straight answer from him._

* * *

_**Randy's POV**_

Randy looked down at the stagehand that bumped into him. "Watch where the hell you're walking, peon."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Orton. I assure you it won't happen again."

Snarling he looked at him. "Next time, I go to your boss. Now since you're here, go get me some dinner...NOW!" Gulping, the stagehand nodded and ran off, as Randy began on his trek down the hallway.

A few feet away stood 'Taker, Chris Benoit, John Cena, and Eddie Guerrero, who saw the entire scene and from what they observed, Randy was acting a little harsher than usual to a stagehand.

"Okay now that was just odd, even for him," Chris Benoit commented.

"What are you talking about; He's always been odd."

"But even you have to admit John, he didn't have to snap at Jake like that."

"I don't know why he's mad any old fucking way...after what he did to Ni--" he said, stopping in mid sentence, at seeing Randy walking back towards him. "Can I help you with something, _Orton_?"

"Yeah actually you can _Cena_; you can start by not talking about my personal business."

Grinning, he walked from where he was leaning on the wall. "What personal business are you referring to?"

"Nicole," he answered, looking at John.

_I don't know how he knows about the breakup but I'm sure as hell going to find out._

"And...What about her?"

"Don't go around trashing my name just because she liked me more than you."

John snorted in anger. "Sure and look where the hell that got her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I oughta beat your ass now, but out of respect for my friend, I'm not."

"That's none of your business, little man."

"The hell it isn't, Orton. You get with her, lead her to believe that you love her, and then just up and dump her, and leave someone else to pick up the pieces?"

"You don't know all of the facts so shut the hell up until you do."

"No, I know plenty here Orton, but you don't. Did you know that I found her in the hallway on the floor crying her heart out?"

"No, I didn't know that, nor do I care," he answered, voice laced with steel.

"You know you really are a heartless bastard?"

Shrugging he slowly began to back away. "Well hey if the shoe fits, wear it, right?"

"No you don't wear it, asshole. You pick it up and throw it away."

"What..."

"Exactly," John said, confusing the other men in the hallway.

"Look, whatever, just stop opening your mouth and telling people about Nicole and me," he said, walking away from the group.

_The nerve of the asshole to comment on what he knows nothing about what so ever. I hate that man, I really do._

Deciding to just call it a night, he walked back to the locker room and began to pack up his travel bag. Quickly he shoved his trunks and boots into the bag, along with his IC title belt. Zipping up his bag he stood up and did a quick once over of the room to make sure he packed up everything, when his eyes fell on a photograph lying on the floor.

Placing his bag back on the floor, he bent down and picked it up, while taking a seat back on the couch. He checked the back and found that there were words written on it.

_'Randy and I on our first date,' _he silently read to himself.

Turning it over he found that it was a picture taken that Tuesday night after her amusing introduction. He meant it when he said, he would of never imagined Nicole to be for a loss of words. He began to smile at remembering the outfit that Nicole wore that night.

A white off-the-shoulder Dolce and Gabbana dress that ended mid thigh; a pair of white Manolo Bhlanik stilettos, and matching clutch. straightened long blond hair that was down.

_Damn she looked beautiful that night, too bad I'm never going to get to see her dressed like that for me again,"_ he thought, as Hunter and Ric came bursting through the door.

Spotting him over in the corner, they walked over and stood in front of him. "Randy, I think you have some serious explaining to do."

"About what Hunter," he asked, while running a finger over the picture.

"About what happened between you and Nicole earlier tonight..."

Sighing he kept his eyes on the picture. "So what about her?"

"What's wrong with you? Why would you even think about breaking up with that woman?"

"Simple, I wasn't in love with her." _Please don't believe me..._

"Bullshit, Randy. I've known you for over two years now, and not once have I ever seen you care for someone as much as you do Nicole," said Ric.

"Well, I guess I'm a really good actor then, because I was never in love with her to begin with."

"If you weren't in love with her, then why have you spent these past two weeks, trying to find a way to give Nicole back her friends?"

"I don't know why I decided to help her okay, I just did..."

Ric threw his hands up in exasperation, while Hunter just stood there watching Randy.

"Randy, do you mind looking at us when we talk to you, or is that picture in your hand more important than this conversation right now," burst Hunter.

After about two minutes of silence, Hunter finally agitated with Randy, snatched the picture out of his hand.

"Oh so this is what you're staring at," Hunter commented, looking at the picture of Randy and Nicole. "First date, huh?"

"Give me that back," he lunged for the picture, watching as Hunter side-stepped him.

"Amazing even then, you two looked like you were in love and it was only the first date," Hunter again commented, further angering Randy.

"That's impossible, Hunter and you know it."

"Why's it impossible, Randy?"

"Because Randy Orton doesn't fall in love..that's why," he spoke, finally succeeding in grabbing the picture from Hunter's grasp.

"Well, you wouldn't know that, by the way you were just staring at that picture five minutes ago."

Hoisting the bag on his shoulder, while walking to the door. "Like I said, I'm a really good actor." Then taking one last look at the picture he placed it in his pocket and walked out of the room.

_So close, and yet so far away you guys._


	19. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**Disclaimer:** I own no one but Nicole...

**A/N:** Again, thanks to all those who keep reviewing this story. Hope you all enjoy this one..

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

Nicole lay on her beige suede couch wrapped in a blanket. She was quiet and still as she watched her soap opera. Commercial break hit and Nicole jumped up and went into the kitchen of her Manhattan apartment. She searched through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for; a box of chocolate. She grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

On her way back, she nearly tripped on the debris on the floor. Pizza boxes, Chinese takeout, soda cans and chocolate wrappers littered the floor and her coffee table. Obviously, she hadn't bothered to clean up. In fact, Nicole hadn't done pretty much anything since arriving home.

It had been a week since Randy had broken up with her. After John brought her to Trish and Chris, she didn't know what she would do with herself. She knew she couldn't stay on the roster for it would hurt her way too much to see Randy everyday. So, she and Chris went over to Bischoff's office, where Nicole had asked for some time off. On seeing the state Nicole was in, Bischoff complied and gave her two whole weeks off.

And so, now she was back in New York; back where she had started. She hadn't done anything since getting back home except watch television. She hadn't answered the phone and she hadn't returned any calls. She had completely disconnected herself from the rest of the world; she needed some time alone to think and get through all of this.

As the show came back from commercial, she popped open her Pepsi, and stuffed a chocolate in her mouth. She lay back down and continued watching the story of two lovers. She rolled her eyes as the male character told the woman he loved her; men never meant anything they said. They were all liars, and Nicole tried to keep telling herself that she was better off alone, but it was of no use. Everything reminded her of Randy; even the program she was currently watching.

She sighed and popped another chocolate in her mouth. After a few more commercial breaks and a half eaten box of chocolate, there was a knock on the door. Nicole looked to the door, decided not to answer, and went back to watching tv. But, whomever was at the door was persistent and the knocking didn't seem to want to end. However, Nicole continued shrugging it off, and tried to block them out.

Suddenly a booming voice came through the door, "Nicole Haze Austin, get your butt to the door right this instant. I know you're in there; I can hear the television going, so open the damn door!"

Nicole mumbled under her breath and dragged herself over to the door and opened it wide to reveal her father standing on the other side of it. She leaned against the door as he got a look at her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and was up in a messy bum. She wore a pink wife beater and black Juicy Couture sweat pants, in all she looked just as horrible as she felt.

"Good God!" he said referring to her appearance.

He pushed past her and walked into the apartment. As soon as he did, he almost wished she hadn't answered the door. The place was a mess; something very unlike Nicole who liked to keep her things tidy and neat at all times. He stooped down and began gathering all the junk that was lying on the floor and placed them in one corner of the room. Then, he went in search of a garbage bag and threw it all away.

While Steve was cleaning up for her, Nicole had sunk back down into the couch. She didn't know why her father was here, but she figured she had a very good idea what this visit might be about.

As Steve finished, he sat himself in the seat opposite Nicole and turned off the television, gaining her attention.

"I was watching that." She stood and tried to retrieve the remote control which he now had possession of.

He pulled it out of reach, "Well you're not anymore."

"The hell I'm not. This is my house; do you think you just can come in here and tell me what to do?"

"I think you forget who paid for this place," he smirked; he knew he had her.

Nicole pouted, defeated. She crossed her arms and sighed. Steve made himself comfortable and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally, Nicole spoke, "Would you just say it already?'

"Say what?"

"What you came all that way here to say; I'm sure you didn't come here to clean up after me, and make sure I was okay."

"No, I didn't come here to clean up after you, but I never thought that you would be such a complete mess. After all I did..." he stopped himself.

"Just say it, okay! You told me so, okay. You predicted this was going to happen; and you were right, so shouldn't you be happy" she pulled the blanket off herself and threw it to the other side of the couch.

"Why would I be happy to see you like this? Do you actually believe that this is what I wanted Nicole, because it's not!"

"Right. So you're telling me that you never wanted Randy and I to break up?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Steve pressed his thumbs to his temples; his daughter was too stubborn for her own good. "I think that it was very clear that I did not condone this relationship you had, but I never wanted you to end up in this state."

Nicole scoffed, "You can sugar coat it as much as you want, but I know that your probably ecstatic that it's over."

Steve sighed, "Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you Nicole..."

"Oh please, feed that to someone who will believe it, because you're just wasting your breath on me." She stood and walked over to the window.

He followed her, "I know we haven't always been on the same page, and that we've had a pretty rough time lately, but no matter what you'll always be my daughter...and that means that I'm always going to care about you; even when we might want to kill each other."

Nicole looked down at her feet, "Do you really mean that..." she trailed off.

Nicole had always known that her father cared about her, she just had never heard him say it out loud. She also knew that anything he did, or say to her was always out of love. So when he was warning her about Randy, in her heart she had known he was only trying to protect her, but her mind had been telling her the complete opposite. She has pushed him away, and had tried to completely cut him out of her life; something that she now wished she hadn't don't. In all, she knew she was lucky that Steve loved her enough to forgive all she had done.

"Of course I mean that."

She turned around to face him, "I know you were only trying to warn me to keep me safe, so that what happened wouldn't have. I should have just listened to you."

"It doesn't matter now; what's done is done."

"But I was so horrible to you. The things I said...If I would have just listened to you, I wouldn't even be here now..."

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as a learning experience; something that you can always look back to later on in life."

Nicole smiled, "You're right." She paused wondering what to do next, and then, much to her father's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Steve held her close as she began to cry. He rubbed her back soothingly, and when her sobs had ceased, he let go. "He's not worth any of your tears sweetie, so don't give him that satisfaction. Now why don't you go and get cleaned up, and put something nice on; I'm going to take you out to dinner."

Nicole hugged her father once more, and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran up to her room to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy Orton buttoned up his black shirt and looked at himself in the mirror of his hotel room. He made sure his hair was just perfect and then applied some cologne before smirking at his reflection. However, just as quickly as it had appeared, his smirk disappeared from his lips.

Since he had broken up with Nicole, she had been constantly on his mind. Everything reminded him of her, and the picture of the two of them that he carried with him every where was not helping. The photograph even smelled like her; making it even harder for Randy to forget her. And, in truth, that was all that he wanted to do.

Randy had broken up with Nicole in an attempt to help her, but, in effect, he had hurt her even more. He knew what he was getting into when he had agreed with Trish, and now he had to pay the consequences. Everyone seemed to think that Randy had proved himself to be the jerk everyone thought he was. He knew he deserved everything that was coming to him, he just wished that things could have been different.

Everyday, he thought to himself what would have happened if he hadn't accepted Trish's proposition. Randy shook his head as the thought once again appeared in his mind. He couldn't think of these things now; he and Nicole were over, and he was never going to have another chance with her, there was no use thinking of the 'what ifs'.

And so, it was for that very reason that Randy had decided that tonight was the night for his to move on, or at least try. He was going to try to forget about Nicole for one whole night, and try to get back to the person Randy was before he had ever met Nicole.

He took one last look at himself, "Alright Orton, you can do this." He made sure he had his key card and wallet, and walked out the door.

Within 10 minutes Randy had arrived at the club of his choice, "Velvet Paradise." He walked in, and headed towards the VIP section. As soon as he entered, he immediately noticed the scantily clam women throwing themselves at men. He sat himself down at the bar, and ordered a drink. It was at that moment, that Randy noticed the petite blonde woman walking over to him.

She sat down next to him and smiled, "Hi, I'm Lauren."

"Randy. It's a pleasure to meet you Lauren," he bit his bottom lip.

"So Randy, what is it that you do?" She leaned in towards him, making sure he was able to get a good look at her ample chest.

"I'm a wrestler for the WWE. And let me guess...you're a model aren't you" he smirked.

Lauren gave a small giggle, "Actually, I'm an aspiring actress. Do you really think I can be a model?"

Randy grinned, "Of course, just take a look at yourself honey."

She giggled again, and Randy half wished he had stayed home. He didn't know what had come over him, but it was as if the old Randy was back in action. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, and went back to the task at hand.

"So Lauren, what do you say we get on the dance floor?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Randy took her by the hand and guided her over to the hand floor where they began to dance.

* * *

Dave Batista walked into Velvet Paradise with one mission on mind; to find Chris Jericho. He knew that as soon as he found Jericho, Trish Stratus would not be far behind. Dave knew they were most probably the only two people Nicole had kept in contact with since she has left to go home.

Dave had tried calling Nicole dozens of times, and never once did she answer his calls. He left her messages on her answering machine, and not once did she call him back. It was natural that she might not want to talk to him, after all he was Randy's best friend, but all he wanted to know was how she was holding up. He had heard that the break up had taken its toll on her, and he just wanted to make sure she was okay, and that she knew he was there for her. But as much as he tried to get through to her, he didn't know if it was working, so he decided it was best to talk to the people that knew her best: Chris and Trish.

Ever since the breakup, they both had been by Nicole's side. He knew they were very good friends before, but he now came to see how close they really were. Even though they hadn't been talking to one another, as soon as Nicole needed them, they were right there for her. And thank God for that, for Dave didn't know what Nicole would have don't if not for them.

As he searched the crowded club for the two Canadian blondes, something of greater interest caught his eye. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was Randy Orton dancing with some petite blonde. The pair were all over one another, and Dave could hardly believe his eyes. He knew Randy had taken the break up very lightly, and the things he had said were all too much, but now this. This was just the icing on the cake.

Sidetracking himself from his original task, Dave briskly walked over to Randy and tapped him on the shoulder. Randy turned and looked back at him. Upon seeing Dave, he turned back and continued dancing with Lauren.

Dave, slightly losing his temper, turned Randy around by the shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ having a good time before you decided to come and crash the party."

"Good time. You call groping a woman you barely know a good time Randy?"

"Well, seems like someone hasn't been getting any lately."

"What the hell is wrong with you Orton!" Dave exploded, "First you break up with your girlfriend, then you go on to act like it was nothing; that you didn't even care about her, and now you're letting some girl throw herself at you."

"God Dave, calm down man. Look, if you're worried about me, you shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine. I'm 25 years old, and I just want to have some fun." he turned to Lauren, "How about we get out of here?"

She nodded and Randy led her out of the club into his awaiting limo.


	20. Surprises, Surprises

**_Disclaimer:_** I own no one except Nicole

**_A/N_** Sorry for the long wait in updating this story. I've been incredibly busy with Midterms and Final projects due the beginning of June. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Surprises, Surprises**_

_**Steve's POV **_

"Just...promise that you'll try and get out of the house today...even if it's for only a few minutes?"

He listened to his daughter sigh on the other end in contempt. "I promise," she finally said in a small voice.

On Steve's end, he rubbed a hand over his trademark goatee at his daughter's resigned voice. "Come on, surely you can do better than that, can't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally you'd have either yelled or cussed me out by now, with only the attitude that you can use when it comes to dealing with me. But so far, you haven't done either one of the two today."

"Dad," she softly whined, "I'm just not in the mood to do anymore yelling at people right now. But I promise as soon as I'm up to it, you'll be the first one I yell at; deal?"

Steve gruffly laughed at his daughter's cockeyed deal. "Okay deal. Now I'm holding you to that, because as much as I'm happy that we're on civil terms with each other, I do miss our little petty arguments."

"They weren't petty arguments, Dad."

"You know what I mean. Now, hang up this phone and be sure to expect a call from your mother either today or tomorrow."

"Mom wants to talk to me," she asked in a dazed confusion. "I haven't talked to her since before I joined the WWE as a diva."

"Yeah, well I'm not to sure about that either. But none the less, she told me to tell you to make sure you pick up that phone when she calls and not to just let the answering machine pick it up."

Steve could practically imagine Nicole on the other hand chewing on her bottom lip in thought. Finally she broke the silence. "Fine, I'll talk to you in three days, Dad."

"See ya," he muttered, hanging up the phone. Placing the phone back into his pocket he walked into the local diner to have a "brunch" of pancakes, sausages, and chicken-fried steak.

_**Nicole's POV**_

She opened up her eyes to hear someone pounding on the door to her apartment.

"Nobody's home," she yelled at the door.

The pounding stopped and was replaced by a soft, low voice. "Nicole, open the door. It's stifling in this hallway."

"Go away Matt," she again yelled, walking past the door and into her kitchen.

Matt Hardy was the last person she wanted to see. She knew he was probably here to gloat about how he and everyone else were right about Randy, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything he had to contribute at the moment.

Rinsing out her glass she placed it back in its spot and walked out into the living room, and saw that he had started up the pounding again.

'_No problem, I'll just turn up the TV then.'_ She thought to herself.

Picking up the remote she put it on MTV2 and settled in for watching a few videos. A few minutes later **Linkin Park's** _'Lying From You'_ was just ending when her house phone began to ring. Glaring at it, she listened as the person began to leave a message on her answering machine.

"Nikki, it's me Matt. I was just calling to..."

"Don't you get the message yet Matt? Now, I don't know how you managed to have your home number show up, but I'm still not letting you into my apartment."

Then it went silent while Matt contemplated on Nikki's new revelation.

"Uh, what makes you think I'm outside your door, and why is that music up so loud?"

"The music is being used to drown out the pounding at my door coming from a man with a soft southern accent."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not me. I'm sitting here on my couch watching a movie while waiting to hear from Jeff."

"Isn't he in Florida at Universal Studios for the Impact tapings?"

"No, they taped everything earlier in the week. Anyway, I was just calling to see if he had touched base with you yet, since he's in New York City and all."

"Wait, and you say that you're in Cameron, right?"

She groaned when Matt said 'yes', prompting him to ask what was wrong.

"Matt, I think I know who's pounding on my door now. I'll call you back later, alright?"

"Okay, just have Jeff give me a call if you hear from him."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Placing her hair into a messy ponytail, she stood up, walked back into the hall and opened the door.

"'Bout time you opened up the door. Do you know how long I banged on this door for?"

Nicole shook her head at him. "No, how long?"

"75 minutes, that's how long. Do you know how much my hands hurt now?"

Shaking her head, she pulled him in and shut the door. "No, but I bet you're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Damn straight. They hurt as if I was pounding on a concrete wall, that was on fire."

Taking a seat she threw him a bag of ice to put on his hand.

"Thanks, good to see you still have manners." Jeff said, referring to the door incident.

"Shut up Jeff. I thought you were Matt at the door or someone else I didn't want to talk to."

"Didn't you look through your peephole and see a blue-haired man standing there?"

"No, because I never bothered to look and see," she admitted.

Shaking his head, he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Next time, do my hands a favor and check?"

"Whatever, Jeff, why are you here in New York?"

"Well, I have a thing and...I wanted to check up on you. Matt told me what happened between you and Randy. Are you okay?"

"Well, yeah, I'm doing just great. In fact, I've never been better."

"Really, because by the looks of your apartment, you aren't doing to hot."

"I just haven't had time to clean, because I've been so...busy, lately."

"Busy doing what?"

"Uh, I've been busy watching my soaps. You know how addicted I am to them and with being on the road and with Randy, I haven't had time to watch them as often as I'd like."

Jeff said nothing in response, which really unnerved Nicole.

"That's your big excuse...soaps?"

"It's a viable, but true excuse. I'm been catching up on weeks' worth of soaps that I haven't had time to watch."

"Nicole, when are you going to learn that no matter how long I'm gone, I'll still be able to tell when you're lying or not?"

"What?"

"You are lying through your teeth right now to me, and you know this. See, you think because you haven't seen me in about three years you'd be able to pull off lying to my face, which you haven't," he paused to take in a fresh breath of air, "So, if you're ready, how about the telling me the truth this time."

Nicole stubbornly stood up and began to pace the room. "There's nothing to tell. We hooked up, dropped my friends in favor of Randy and Evolution, then after all that we had been through in the past month he dumped me. That's it; nothing more and nothing less."

Jeff looked down, and shook his head. "Is the guestroom still clean?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I figured it's time we spent a few days together for a little heart-to-heart...when you're ready to of course."

"Is this my punishment for taking so long to answer my door, because if it is I'm never answering it again," she groaned in response.

"Relax, my dear, it's not exactly your punishment. Trust me, by the end of these three or so days together, you'll see things a bit clearer than before."

"But Jeff, I don't want one of your heart-to-heart therapy sessions," she protested.

"Just because you don't want it, doesn't mean you don't need it, Nikki," Jeff said, pausing to pick up his two suitcases. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you."

"Good. So you know I'd never steer you wrong too, right?"

"Jeff what does this have to do with anything?"

"Actually it has to do with the validity of our almost four year long friendship. Now, answer the question, please."

"Yes, I trust you enough to know that you'd never intentionally steer me in the wrong direction, Jeff. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Jeff nodded and began to make his way towards the guestroom. "Just so you know, our first session is tonight after dinner," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh goodie, goodie, gum drops then," she muttered to herself. "It figures that I'd land myself a closet 'wannabe' psychiatrist as a friend."

"I heard that," he yelled back.

"Of course you did, because you hear everything."

Shaking her head, she settled in for a nice little 'All My Children' marathon, courtesy of SoapNet.

* * *

Elsewhere, a lonely Randy Orton was just waking up to a quiet hotel room. Upon close inspection, he saw that it wasn't necessarily his hotel room, but a hotel room no less. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and put on his discarded clothes left by the door last night.

He was just putting on his jacket when, Lauren walked out of the bathroom with a white terry-cloth bath towel wrapped around her body.

"Hey sexy, going somewhere?"

"Yes, back to my hotel room," he replied, standing up.

"Now, you weren't going to just leave without saying goodbye to me, were you?"

"Of course not, besides I just wanted to thank you for last night. You were absolutely wonderful."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she spoke, placing her card on the inside pocket of his jacket. "Next time you're in town; don't hesitate to look me up."

Kissing her on the cheek, he left her hotel room and slowly walked back to his thinking about all that had transpired last night. He was still deep in thought when he walked into the huge suite that he had started to share with Evolution, who was currently sitting in the living room area of the suite with...

"Stephanie, is that you?" He asked, pausing on the steps that led to his bedroom.

"In the flesh," she responded, standing up to hug him. While hugging Steph he looked over her shoulder to find Dave staring at him. "So tell me, where are you just coming from?"

Randy grinned only the grin that he could do. "No where special Steph; just out and about around town is all."

Dave snorted, causing Randy to look his way. "Really, so you weren't with a girl all night?"

"What if I was? Do you have a problem with that Dave?"

Dave stood up. "Yeah I have a problem with the fact that you're acting like your relationship with Nicole meant nothing."

"Wait you broke up with Nicole Austin? When did this happen?"

"I believe about a week ago. It just wasn't working out between us, and so I felt it best if we ended it," He explained, not looking Stephanie fully in the eyes, which everyone took notice of.

"Well that was unexpected. I thought for sure you two had hit it off."

_That's because we did hit it off. God I miss her so damn much._

"Yeah well, what can I say? These things happen," he explained, looking at the clock on the wall. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm going to have to take my leave, so I can go shower. Steph, it was nice to see you around for once and I'll see you guys later."

They all waited until he walked out of the room to talk about him.

_**Dave's POV...**_

"See what I mean, Steph?"

Stephanie turned and looked at Dave. "Yeah, I do. When I asked him about the break-up, did you notice he didn't look me in the eye once while he was speaking?"

"Please, he's been doing that since the night of the break-up. It's just that his taking this so lightly, like it was a piece of paper that he threw away, is pissing me off. Randy and Nicole deserve to be happy..._together_...and I just don't understand why he keeps willingly putting up a barrier between her and his heart."

"Well maybe, he's realizing that she's the real deal and just got scared? I mean he is only 24 years old, Dave," Paul argued.

Dave licked his lips and looked back up at Paul. "I don't give a flying fuck about how young he is. If that's really his problem then he should stand up, stop being an asinine idiot and face his fears like a man would and should do."

"Be that as it may Dave, as the neutral party we have to make sure that we stay in good standings with both Randy and Nicole; especially Nicole, as I'm pretty sure she isn't doing all that hot at the moment," Stephanie spoke, using her business voice.

Dave looked between Steph, Paul and Ric, who all wore matching frowns on their faces. "Fine, whatever, we have to stay in good standing. I'll see you guys later" With one last look Dave walked out of the hotel suite.

So Steph believed it best that we stay in "good standings" with Randy and Nicole. Well, he had no problem with the Nicole part; it was the Randy part that bugged him. If Randy kept up with the obnoxious schoolboy routine for much longer, there was for no way, he was staying around to be witness of it. No way, no how, it was not happening as far as Dave was concerned.

But if it did, he knew the perfect way to handle it: punch him square in the jaw. Either way, until Nicole came back, it was going to make for and interesting couple of days.


	21. Standing Still

**Disclaimer**: I own no one except Nicole Austin

**A/N:** Thx for all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter as well

* * *

**Chapter 21: Standing Still**

After spending three exhausting days with Jeff Hardy, Nicole was back on the road with her fellow WWE Superstars. As she stepped into the arena, she felt a sense of comfort run through her; knowing that she would not be alone anymore, but with her friends always made her feel better.

During her final three days at home, Jeff had made her work harder than she ever had. She didn't really mind it all that much, after all she knew how Jeff was, but none the less she protested and whined trying to get her way out of it. Yet, no matter how much, Jeff just kept pushing her to her limits, and that was why she loved Jeff so much; he was able to see potential in every situation.

By the time he was done, Jeff had made Nicole clean the whole apartment so that it was literally shining clean. He had forced her to go grocery shopping, and buy only healthy foods; something she had not been eating as of late. He brought her to the gym every day for 2 hours of exercise, and last, but definitely not least, every night after supper they would have their "therapy sessions."

Nicole knew she didn't really need these, but Jeff thought otherwise. According to Dr. Hardy, Nicole was in need of some serious Randy detoxification; that is letting out all that she felt for him. Of course, Nikki had to comply, and so by the end of their sessions, Jeff thought Nicole had made some great progress. She was no longer slumping around the house, she had her energy back, and was looking better than ever. Nicole, even though she would never admit it to Jeff, also felt better and that the talks she had had with Jeff had been beneficial. She had left with Jeff promising he'd call her in a few days, as he was off to Universal Studios for the TNA shows.

It was also during her last days that she had received the call from her mother, Debra. Steve had filled her in on all that had gone on since she had joined the WWE, and so she didn't bother Nicole with rehashing all that she wished to forget. She mother had been quite sympathetic, and yet was a little hurt that her daughter had not bothered to inform her mother of all she was doing. In this, Nicole promised she would stay in touch with her mother as much as possible, and vice versa.

And so, she was now back on the road. She had taken the first flight out of New York City to Boston, and was now making her way through the halls over to Bischoff's office.

She finally reached her destination, and raised her hand up to knock, but as soon as she did the door flew open, and there stood Chris Jericho.

"Nikki...", he scooped her up into a hug, "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm doing alright; definitely better than I was before." she put on a fake smile.

Chris smiled and kissed her forehead as he placed her back down to her feet, "That's my girl. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come and see you, but I did leave countless messages on your answering machine..."

"Sorry about that, I just didn't really feel the need to talk to anyone...I just needed to sort some things out."

"Well, doesn't really matter now. I'm just glad you're back, for good this time."

Nicole nodded, and then looked back at Bischoff's office door, "Is he in?"

"He's on a conference call, something with the FCC." Jericho snorted.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm just going to pop in and let him know I'm here; won't take more than a minute."

Chris nodded and Nicole quietly slipped into the room. She tried her best to stay quiet, and as she closed the door Eric looked up and smiled at her. She walked over to him as he continued to jot down notes on a pad of paper; apparently the FCC was not in a good mood. He rolled his eyes at her, as the man on the other end continued to argue his points. He then quickly went into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a manilla folder.

"Your new script; we had to change some things around to fit in with your absence. It's nothing drastic just a few minor details. John has a script already, and I suggest you go over it as you start up tonight." He said all in one breathe, as he muffled the receiver.

Nicole mouthed "Thanks", and as quietly as she had entered she left, rejoining Chris in the hallway.

"Well, I think we should go and find Trish before she goes crazy looking for us" he explained.

Nicole nodded her agreement, and the two blondes made their way across the arena.

* * *

In a short while, they arrived at the Divas locker room. Nicole knocked on the door, and walked in before Chris, making sure the girls were decent. As soon as she had entered the room, it fell silent and all eyes were on her.

Trish, who had been applying lipstick, saw her through the mirror and immediately stopped what she was doing and ran over to Nikki, "You're back!"

"Well, did you think I'd be gone forever?"

"No, but we just thought that..." Stacy jumped up and ran over to Nicole wrapping her in a hug, "Oh Nikki, we know how hard this must be for you."

Nicole sighed, this was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her; even if they were her friends. That was the whole reason she took time off, not only would she be able to deal with things the best way she could, but she wouldn't have people pitying her. Yet, that was not the case, they still seemed to think she was falling apart.

"Stacy, I'm fine," she pulled away and looked at the Divas occupying the room, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Trish glanced back at Chris, trying to see whether he believed what Nicole was saying. Chris shrugged; as everyone else, he didn't know whether Nicole was telling the truth, or whether she was trying to convince both them and herself that she was, in fact, over what had happened.

"Nicole, it's okay to be hurt," Christy quipped, "We all know how it is, we've all been through it, and the best thing is to just let everything out..."

"There is nothing to let out," Nikki replied exasperated, "I'm fine. I'm over Orton, and all that happened between us."

Christy nodded and then glanced over at Stacy with raised eyebrows; obviously she didn't believe one word that had come out of Nicole's mouth, and neither did Stacy.

Trish was quick to pick up the signals between her two fellow Divas, "Nikki, why don't we go and grab a bite to eat." She grabbed Nicole's arm and began steering her in the direction of the door, all the while shooting Christy daggers.

"Actually, I think I should go and find John. I just got the new script and I should go over some stuff with him..."

"Okay, yeah, sure. You should probably get back to work, as should we all." Trish looked at the other Divas motioning for them to get back to their normal routine.

"Well, I'll see you ladies all later," with one last glance Nicole slipped out of the room in search of John.

* * *

As soon as she was gone Trish turned over to Chris, "She seems better"

Chris eyed Trish, "She would be fantastic if we hadn't screwed with her and Orton"

She gave him a sharp glance, "You know I had her best interest at heart. I did this for her; so she wouldn't get burned by him."

"How can you still say that. After everything Randy did for Nicole, you still think he would hurt her. He broke up with her, thinking she'd be better off with us than with him. Now if that's not love, then I don't know what is.

"If he'd so willingly give her up like that, then no I don't think that's love"

"You gave him no other choice Trish. What the hell was he supposed to do: watch Nicole sulk over the fact that you didn't want anything to do with her." Chris raised his voice.

"Keep it down," she glanced around the room making sure the Divas weren't listening. "So what, now your sympathizing with Orton; I thought you hated him!"

"That was before my best friend fell in love with him." With that, Chris left a stunned Trish Stratus to her thoughts.

* * *

As Nicole wandered the halls in search of catering, where she knew John would be, the thought of how everyone seemed to pity her crossed her mind. She wished everyone would just believe her when she said she was okay, and yet she didn't completely blame them, for she knew that she didn't fully believe herself either.

As she continued on her way, consumed in her thoughts, she collided with what seemed like a wall. When she looked up, she realized it was not a wall, but Dave Batista.

As Dave looked down at the blonde that had just collided into him, he instantaneously realized who it was. And sure enough, as she raised her head up there was Nicole. He stood scrutinizing her for a moment, not knowing what to say. He had tried to explain how sorry he was by the messages he left on the answering machine, but she never seemed to call him back.

"Dave..." she practically whispered.

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow..." Dave questioned.

"I changed my mind; I couldn't bear to stay home any longer."

"Well...that's good. I'm sure everyone is happy to see you."

Nicole nodded, "Seems like it..."

"So, I uh...I hope you received my messages," he scratched the back of his head.

"I did. I just was really busy, so I didn't get a chance to get back to anyone."

Dave nodded his understanding, "Right. I was thinking that, if you wanted, we could talk"

"Sure, that sounds good. Just not right now, okay?"

"Nicole, maybe we should..."

"Dave, I'm really busy now. I just got a new script and I have yet to see John." She slowly started walking in the opposite direction .

He grabbed her wrist and slightly pulled her back, "We need to talk..."

"...and we will. As soon as I have everything back on track here."

He gave her a stern look, and released her from his grasp.

Again, she began to walk, "I promise, Dave."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be harder than he thought. Stephanie had told him they had to stay on good standards with both Nicole and Randy, but the two of them were being stubborn as ever. Randy was completely dismissing the fact that he just dumped the woman he was completely in love with, and Nicole was trying to avoid any and all questions. Dave knew he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Nicole soon reached catering, and as she entered she almost wished she had taken Dave up on his offer. There, seated near the back of the room was Randy Orton. He was seated alone eating his meal, intently looking at what looked like a piece of paper.

Nicole sighed, as all that she had desperately tried to forget came rushing back into her mind. All the memories they shared, all the way down to the way he smelled; it all came back. All she had done to try and forget him, was now of no use. She still, without a doubt, cared for him; she only wished he felt the same. But she had learnt that he didn't, and she knew there was no use dwelling on what was done. Now after all was said and done, she still had to face her fears; trying to forget him while he was no where in sight was the easy part. This was her real demon; knowing that she would see him everyday for the next long while. It was only if she succeeded in this task, that she knew she would be able to do anything.

She took in a deep breath, as she further entered the room searching for Cena. She soon spotted him sitting with Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. As they were seated facing her, she signaled for them not to announce her arrival.

She sauntered up towards him, and wrapped her arms around his head, covering his eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered into his ear.

* * *

It was at this very moment that Randy Orton decided to divert his attention from the photograph in his hands to glance around the room. As he did, he saw a pretty blonde making her way over to where John Cena was seated. He looked back down at the picture of him and Nicole, and suddenly his head shot back up.

There she was, a mere few meters away from him. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a pair of hip hugging dark blue jeans, and a white wife beater. Even in the most simplest of attires, she was breathtaking. All he wanted to do right now was run to her, take her in his arms and tell her it was all a lie; he wanted to be with her more than anything in this world.

Randy continued to watch her as she came up behind Cena and whispered into his ear. His heart tightened; what he would kill to be in John's place right now. He knew that if he hadn't cared so much about her and her well being, they would still be together. So, in reality, he knew this was all caused by him: if he had just been more selfish, he wouldn't have cared about what Trish had said.

He looked around the room once more, down at the photograph, and then back at Nicole. He realized he couldn't stay; he had to get out of the room. He knew it was best if the two never had to communicate with one another unless absolutely necessary. Besides, she looked as though she was holding up pretty well; Randy knew how strong she was.

He sighed as he stood as walked towards the exit. _You need to get over this Randy, she doesn't, and is never going to want you back, especially not after what you did to her. You need to move on... _He slipped the picture back into his pocket and made his way out ..._easy for you to say_.

* * *

A shiver ran down John's spine as he felt Nicole's breath against him. A smile played on his lips as he decided to amuse her in her little game.

"Miss Playboy April 2005?" he smirked.

"In your dreams Cena," she sat down next to him in the empty chair.

For the next few minutes the four made small chitchat, each asking her how she was doing. She replied with the same answer and manner as she had been to everyone who asked the question: she was fine. After a short while, Benoit and Eddie excused themselves and she was left alone with John.

"So, how was it being back home?" he asked, not knowing what to say.

"Very relaxing, comforting..."

"Well, I hope you're ready to get back to work, and all that comes with it; we've got our work cut out for us here with this new angle."

"Seems like it...I was going over it, and from what I understand the storyline is that Carlito attacked me, and that explains my absence?" she questioned, not completely sure.

"That's basically it. He attacked you, and so I want revenge on him now. It's going to culminate in a Street Fight at the next PPV"

Nicole nodded and bit her bottom lip, "Okay, let me see if I get all this; Carlito attacks me, and even though you and I are not always seeing eye to eye, you still want revenge for what he did to me." she paused, "So what, he did all that knowing it was going to strike a nerve, and you would go after him?"

"Apparently so," After hearing Nicole lay the storyline all out, John wondered if maybe the writers knew more about the superstars than they let on.

She shrugged, "Works for me."

"I suppose I don't have a choice..."

"Are you saying you don't want to work with me Cena? I am offended!" She crossed her arms on her chest and cocked her head.

John laughed, "You're cute when you're mad."

"I'm not trying to be cute, I'm trying to be mad at you..."

"...then you're not doing a good job" He flashed her a smile.

"Well, you don't very well make it easy do you; smiling like that, flashing those dimples."

"Works every time."

Nicole shook her head, and feigned disbelief. "So what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, why?"

"'cuz I'm bored."

"Damn, I didn't know I was that boring."

"If you were boring John, I wouldn't ask you to do something with me."

"We can go to the gym, the ring, or practice our lines; I mean there ain't much to do in the arena." He suggested.

"Well then, why don't we get out of here? I mean..." she looked at her watch, "there's a couple hours 'till we should be back, and I'm sure they won't miss us here."

John stood, placed his cap securely on his head, and pulled her up holding on to her hand, "Alright, where do you wanna go?"

She looked back to where Randy had previously been sitting, and noticing the seat was empty her heart dropped. "Anywhere but here."

She focused her attention back to John and let him guide her out of the arena.


	22. Pretender

**Disclaimer:** I own no one except Nicole Austin.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I know i haven't updated my other stories in a while, and i'll be gone on vacation for a little while, however when iget back i promise to update :)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Pretender**

_As soon as she was gone Trish turned over to Chris, "She seems better."_

_Chris eyed Trish, "She would be fantastic if we hadn't screwed with her and Orton."_

_She gave him sharp glance, "You know I had her best interest at heart. I did this for her; so she wouldn't get burned by him."_

"_How can you still say that? After everything Randy did for Nicole, you still think he would hurt her. He broke up with her, thinking she'd be better off with us than him. Now if that's not love, then I don't know what is."_

"_I'd he'd so willingly give her up like that, then no, I don't think that's love."_

"_You gave him no other choice Trish. What the hell was he supposed to do? Watch Nicole sulk over the fact that you didn't want anything to do with her," Chris raised his voice._

"_Keep it down," she glance around the room making sure the Divas weren't listening. "So what, now you're sympathizing with Orton; I thought you hated him!"_

"_That was before my best friend fell in love with him." _

This same conversation kept replaying over and over in his mind. Why would Trish willingly aid in the breaking of someone's heart? It just didn't make any sense.

_I knew Trish didn't exactly get along with Orton, but to do this is just cruel,_ he thought to himself.

Add to the fact that Chris is somehow involved in this too, just makes it even more confusing. On some level he knew Trish was capable of something of this caliber, but not Chris.

_And he's supposed to be her best friend; running around acting all sympathetic for her. I could punch him for this,_ he thought.

Further more, what is Trish holding over Randy's head. There has to be something that's preventing Randy from calling this entire thing off.

_Now if only I knew it, then maybe I could do something about it,_ the man thought, walking into his locker room for the evening.

* * *

Carlito Caribbean Cool and his lap dog Jesus walked the halls of the Fleet Center when they were suddenly attacked from behind, by none other than John Cena and his manager Nicole Austin.

John picked Carlito up and threw him headfirst into the steel garage door, followed up with a spear to his ribs by Nicole. Momentarily forgotten, Jesus was able to nail Nicole with a kick to the back. John having seen Jesus nail Nicole from behind, picked up a chair that was nearby and swung, knocking him unconscious to the floor.

He looked to his right, where Nicole was now leaning against the wall. Seeing that she was okay, he turned Carlito over and kicked him in his face.

"That's for attacking my manager like you did. Next time, if you have a problem, you better make sure you take it up with me, bitch."

* * *

"And cut," the director called. "That was great you four. See you for tomorrow's scene."

"You okay Nicole?"

"I'm fine Aaron. I just tensed up when you kicked me in my back, and so now I have a minor back spasm."

"There is nothing minor about a back spasm. You should go get that checked out by the trainers."

"Honestly, I feel fine Aaron. Trust me, all I need is two Advil Liquid Gels and some sleep."

Aaron stared at Nicole for a minute longer before nodding and walking off. That just left Nicole and John, standing in the hallway.

"So...I guess we're done taping for the night."

"Yeah, we're done taping scenes," he returned. They stood in silence for a about a minute, when John decided to be the first to speak. "Are you accompanying me to ringside, tonight?"

"What do you think Cena?"

John smirked and tossed an arm around her neck, leading her back towards their locker room.

"Just checking, Austin, just checking."

* * *

Randy Orton stood in the shadows watching Nicole be lead away by John Cena. He had seen them leave catering earlier hand in hand, from another one of his hiding spots. At first he didn't think anything about it. But now seeing them leaving with John's arm around her body, gave him second thoughts.

His mind was saying that it was over, while his heart was telling him a completely different story.

_Face it Orton. You brought this upon yourself. Now all you can do is hope that this plan was worth it._ On that thought, he pushed off from the wall, and began his trek back to Evolution's locker room.

* * *

"So Dave, how'd Nicole look," Ric asked.

At the mention of Nicole's name, Randy slowed down and stood outside the closed door to listen to Dave's answer.

"She looked better than the last time we saw her. But I can tell that she's still hurting."

"Did you try talking to her about Randy?"

"No, Paul, it just didn't seem like the right time to discuss it. Instead, I extended an invitation to her; so she could come and talk to me."

Randy didn't hear any sound from inside for about a minute. So he figured it was safe to go back in, when Ric started talking again.

"Say, weren't you in catering with Randy, before Nicole came?" Dave must have nodded because, Ric went right on talking. "That means they had to of seen each other face to face, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. But that was a few hours ago and it's nearing the end of the show."

Now Paul spoke, "I wonder how they took it."

By now, Randy had heard enough, so he squared his shoulders and calmly walked into the locker room. Paul, Ric and Dave looked up at his entry.

"Hey Randy," they chorused.

"Guys," he answered, heading straight to his bag.

He began pulling out his suit, since he already wrestled for the night, and headed straight for the bathroom. He materialized twenty minutes later, and began to look for his dress shoes.

"Ask him," he heard Paul and Ric whisper to Dave.

Randy listened to them quietly go back and forth for another couple of minutes, before he decided enough was enough,

"Ask me what?"

He watched as they looked at one another, before Paul stepped forward.

"Nicole's back on the road again."

"And I should care _why_ again?"

Paul cocked his head to the side, and studied him for a moment. Shrugging his shoulders he took a seat next to Dave and let Ric speak.

"Why would you not care?"

"Funny I thought we already established that: why I don't care."

"Randy, c'mon we know you care, and you know you care. So why are you trying to give us the impression that you don't?"

"Because I _really_ do not care," he said.

"If you don't care, then why do you still have that picture of you and Nicole in your bag?"

"Look I just haven't found the right time to give it back to her alright. Get off my back about this already."

"You know we can't let this go yet, Randy."

"Why can't you guys let it go yet, Ric? Please tell me why."

"Well, for one, you never told us why you broke up with her in the first place. Or how about how you went from trying to help her to trying to hurt her, Randy."

"Why I broke up with her isn't relevant to this conversation any more. It's a completely different can of worms all together, and the same goes for the second question. As a matter of fact it doesn't matter, because it looks like Nic...Austin is dating John _fucking_ Cena, now."

"You didn't tell us Nicole was dating Cena, Dave."

"Nicole never mentioned anything of that sort to me when I talked to her earlier," he responded to Paul's question. Dave turned back and looked at a now fuming Randy Orton. "Say, who told you she was dating Cena?"

"Fucking nobody. I've been watching them be touchy feely with each other all damn night."

Dave moved his head to the side and stared at Randy. He looked about ready to explode thinking about Nikki and John together in any sense.

"This may just be me, but I'm sensing a little jealousy on your part."

Randy whipped his head so fast, it looked like he might get whiplash.

"Me jealous of Cena? Not even on my worse fucking day would I ever envy trash like him. What Nicole sees in riffraff like him, I'll never fucking know."

Randy was so interested in ranting he never noticed he said Nicole and not Austin, but Dave, Ric and Paul noticed and they began smiling. They were happy, because this was the most they had gotten out of Randy since he broke up with Nicole.

"What the hell are you three smiling about, now?"

When he got no response from them, he threw a pillow at each of them, and left with his bag on his shoulder.

**Dave's POV**

They waited until the door fully closed before they began to laugh.

"Did you see how mad he got at the thought of Nikki and John as a couple,"Paul asked in between laughing.

"Are you kidding? He looked about ready to commit murder on spot. I've never seen him with that glint in his eye off camera before."

"You saw that too, Ric? I thought it was just me," he said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "At least now we know, he still cares, right?"

"Boy, we know more than that. You just haven't figured it out yet."

They stood there laughing for another couple of minutes, before Randy called them from the car, threatening to leave them stranded if they didn't hurry up.

"Okay, let's go and get the Legend Killer back to the hotel, so he can get his beauty rest" Paul spoke, opening the door.

"You know you'd swear he was a girl, the way he acts about getting his rest so he can look good."

Dave laughed at Ric's comment and shut off the lights. "Yeah well, at least you don't have to share a bathroom with him. But that's a whole other conversation for later."

Laughing Paul shut the door and together they walked down the hallway, all the time laughing about Randy's disturbing sleeping habits.


	23. Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer; i own no one except Nicole Austin, everyone else owns themselves

Author's Note: I have returned and with me i bear gifts lol: a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy this :)

* * *

Chapter 23: Fatal Attraction

Nicole walked the fifth floor hallway of the Boston Hilton hotel. She intently searched for room number 528: Dave Batista's room. After having coned the concierge at the front desk into giving her his room number, she had immediately continued her search to find him.

She knew that Dave really wanted to talk to her; not only had he told her when he first saw her, but he had also left a message on her cell phone requesting they meet up soon. So, in order to not be berated my Dave any longer, Nicole had decided to give in and just humor him. She knew Dave would not stop until he got what he wanted, and so Nicole conceded to the fact that she would not win this one. After all, a chat with Dave Batista couldn't be all that bad? Right?

She knew that all Dave wanted to do was to make sure she was doing okay. And she knew that he would be scrutinizing every single one of her answers to do so. So, she had told herself to be as cheerful and most "Nicole like" as possible, without being too fake for Dave to notice. She just wanted this to be over with so she could move away from Evolution and start over.

She finally found the room she was looking for and knocked at the door. After a few moments of waiting, there was no answer. Again, she knocked; inwardly hoping that he wasn't there. However, it was not to be as within seconds of her second trial, the door swung wide open.

"Hey..." Dave managed, while in a state of shock.

When he had encountered Nicole in the hallway and had requested to speak to her, he had never thought she would actually oblige. He thought for sure she would push it off until he wouldn't even bother asking any longer, yet she had managed to surprise him.

"..Come in." He opened the door wider, allowing her entrance.

They walked over to the small sitting area and sat down.

"How are you?"

"Really good," she responded, "How are you doing?"

"Good, you know the same old same old."

She nodded and they remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Nicole couldn't take it any longer.

"Dave, I know you wanna say something, so just say it."

Dave racked a hand through his hair, "I just want you to know that even though you and Randy broke up, I'm still here for you. I don't want it to be awkward with us, like just now; it's stupid. Our friendship wasn't based around Randy, and I want you to know that."

Nicole smiled, "Of course I know that Dave. Your friendship means a lot of me, and I would never let Randy get in the way of that. Dave, you're one of the very few people I know I can trust, that I can tell you everything, and anything." She paused, "I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression when I came back; I was just really busy."

Dave sighed, "To tell you the truth, I did think you were blowing me off, and that you would continue to do so until I let up. But I'm glad to hear that I was wrong, and that you trust me. Good, now that we've got that settled, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Cena."

Nicole looked on in amusement, "Why ever would you think something is going on between John and myself?"

"I dunno" he scratched the back of his head, "I just assumed that the two of you were together. I did see you two all cosy with one another."

He couldn't very well tell her it was Randy who had seen them together and had a hissy - fit; Nicole needed to move on and reminders of Randy would not help. After all, Randy was the one who broke her heart, and telling her that he all of a sudden was interested in whom she was seeing would leave Nicole even more confused than she probably already was.

Nicole wondered for a moment when it was that Dave could have seen them together; but it really didn't matter. "You shouldn't assume Dave; John and I are just friends. We hang out together because we work together a lot. That's it, that's all."

Dave scrutinized her, "But there's obviously some feelings there; at least on his part, I know for sure. What about you; would you ever consider getting serious with him, he is your type after all."

Dave had to admit, that all this information he was trying to acquire was for Randy's sake; so that he would at least be prepared when the time came. He knew his younger friend still cared deeply for the blonde, no matter how much he tried to makethem believe other wise. All Dave had left to do was figure out _why_ Randy had broken up with her.

"Look Dave, John and I are friends, and if the time was right, then yes I'd probably date him. But just not right now. Now can we just drop it, please?"

"Alright, alright" he smirked, "So what are you doing later tonight?"

Nicole shrugged, "Trish mentioned going out to a club or something earlier; I'll probably end up going."

"I heard about that, thought I'd check it out for a bit."

Nicole smiled, "Good then, I'll see you there."

She stood and began making her way to the door, "Any ways, I should be going if I ever want to be ready for tonight."

He nodded his understanding, "So I'll see you."

"Of course." She turned to open the door and then, before slipping out the door, hugged him, "Thanks Dave; you're a true friend."

* * *

Nicole walked into her hotel room, and flopped onto her bed. Since leaving Dave's room, she had been thinking about what he had said concerning John; that he had feelings for her, and that perhaps she reciprocated these feelings.

She knew that Dave was partly right: John most probably did still like her as more than just a friend. After all, he did try to get close to her while she was secretly seeing Randy. However, she had pushed him away, and any normal guy would have tried to completely disregard her. But John was different; he became her friend, and he was there when she needed him most.

As for Nicole herself, she knew John was a great guy and that he would never hurt her. And Lord knew she wasn't blind either: he had one of the best bodies she had ever seen, and his features weren't bad either, quite the opposite actually.

However, truth be told, Nicole didn't know what exactly it was she felt for John. At times, she felt a very strong attraction towards him, and not only physical. And she knew John felt it too. She continued to find herself in compromising positions that would eventually lead nowhere. Whereas other times, they acted as though they were best friends; nothing more. Yet the first of the two often outweighed the latter.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She fished through her purse, as the caller ID stated her mother, Debra, was calling.

"Hey mom,"She greeted cheerily.

"Hey darling, how are you?"

"Great; how's everything down in Texas."

"Oh, you know: hot, busy; it's all the same."

Nicole smiled to herself, realizing how close she and her mother had become in the past few weeks. Nicole had never been close to either of her parents due to her being without them for most of her life. Yet ever since she had joined the WWE, it seemed as though she actually had grown to like her parents. She and Steve were now doing well, and even had diner with one another every so often. She and her mother communicated through telephone, and Debra had suggested that Nicole come to Texas on her next break. Nicole was starting to realize what is was to actually have a family.

After a few minuted of back and forth chitchat, Nicole and her mother had informed each other of their daily happenings. However, the topic soon changed.

"So," her mother began, "How are you enjoying working with John Cena. Your father tells me that you spend quite a lot of time together."

Nicole could already tell what her mother was thinking, "Well, if it was anything serious, don't you think Steve would have already gotten in the way? Besides, I don't know how many times I have to say this for people to understand, John and I are just friends."

"Darling, who are you trying to convince, me or yourself, because from the sound of it..." she was cut off.

She rolled her eyes, knowing her mother couldn't see her, "From the sound of it, I'm getting really annoyed of having to explain myself to everyone; especially when_ I_ don't even know what I feel right now."

Her mother sighed, "You know you can always talk to me about anything Nicole, this is no exception. So if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know. I think I just need to figure some stuff out for myself first, but thanks."

"Well alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Bye mom."

"Bye"

And the line went dead. Nicole sighed and lay herself down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Nicole was soon awoken by a constant pounding on her door. Being in the state she was, she tried to ignore it. However the noise continued to progress to the point where Nicole could no longer take it. She pulled herself put of bed and stomped over to the door, and without looking through the peep hole, pulled the door open.

"This better be important!" And as soon as she saw who was standing before her, her mood suddenly brightened.

"Of course I'm important." John said with a smirk, and then after taking in her appearance, "You're not coming like that are you," he said referring to her green Juicy joggers and white wife beater.

She stepped aside, allowing him entrance, "And what is wrong with my outfit?"

"Well, nothing really...just that, well you know..."

Nicole broke out into a smile, "Don't worry, I have to change.."

"...well get stepping woman, we're already late." He sat himself down on a chair and opened the television.

She carefully decided what is was she needed, and grabbing all her things rushed into the washroom to get ready. And, as she did so, she couldn't help stealing a few glances of John. Dressed in a pair of his signature jeans and his black "Ruck Fules" t -shirt he looked as good as ever. He was intently watching television, and every so often would break out into a smile. And whenever he did, so did Nicole. She caught herself doing this and immediately tried to put an end to it, yet she couldn't. Finally, she realized she should hurry along and get ready.

After 20 minutes of seclusion in her hotel washroom, Nicole finally emerged ready for a night on the town. She walked over to one of the night stands, unnoticed by John who was still very focused on the tv, and picked up her cell phone.

John's cell phone rang 3 times before he actually realized what was happening, "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Nicole Austin here, wondering if maybe a certain John Cena could get off his behind so we can proceed with the nights events," she said in her most formal tone of voice.

John instantly glanced over her way and smiled whilst hanging up. He took in her appearance, and couldn't help but smile to himself, "Now this is quite an improvment."

Nicole smiled as she did a complete 360 for him; enticing him with every move. Her short denim skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and her black shirt's two middle buttons were the only ones done up, exposing just enough of both her stomach and cleavage. Sleeves pulled up till her elbows, blonde wavy hair, and silver accessories such as bangles, shoes and purse completed the look.

With one last look in the mirror, John and Nicole left for the club hand in hand.

* * *

Soon, Nicole and John were seated with Chris and Trish downing a round of shots. She looked around the room they were currently in, and realized that almost every superstar was in attendance. Some were dancing, others talking and laughing; it was a night for them to all mellow out.

Since they had gotten to the club, she and John had mostly stayed with Trish and Chris. However, every so often they would venture off on their own either to dance or just to be alone together. Either way, he never left her side. He had been quite protective of her the entire night, not that she minded the attention she was getting from him.

John leaned in, "You wanna head over to the dance floor?"

Nicole smiled and nodded a "yes". She stood and took John's arm as he led her through the throng of people. They finally found a spot, and he pulled her closer to him; her back to him. He took in the scent of her hair and perfume as she felt him tense up. She smiled up at him, and pulled his arms further around her waist.

They stayed that way for a while, until his phone began to ring. Nicole stepped away, allowing him to take the call. After a moment, he notified her that he was going to step out, for he couldn't hear whomever was on the other line.

As John made his way out, Nicole ventured over to the bar. She ordered herself a drink and sat herself on one of the stools. She scanned the room, smiling to herself; she wasn't the only one having a good time. Chris and Trish, who previously seemed on edge with one another, were now all over one another on the dance floor. She also noticed Dave, and thought of going over to him, yet he seemed to be in a very heated discussion with Paul and Stephanie; Nicole knew better than to interrupt.

She now focused her attention on trying to find John, yet she never did find him. Instead, what she did find was Randy Orton, and he wasn't alone. Right beside him, practically throwing herself at him and coming out of her dress, was a tall brunette. She watched as they continued to dance, yet not for much longer for she had to turn away due to the disgust, and disdain she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

All of a sudden, she felt as though she could no longer breath; the room was suffocating. Setting her empty glass on the bar, she made a beeline for the door; and in doing so, didn't notice bumping into John.

* * *

The man watched as Nicole rushed out of the club upon seeing Randy and his catch of the day all over one another. Since overhearing Chris and Trish, he still could not understand what exactly was going on. All he knew was that Trish had somehow managed to get Randy to break up with Nicole; but why? And how, for that matter.

He knew that no matter what he was going to get to the bottom of this. Seeing Nicole in the state she was in tore him apart, and that fact that he couldn't fix it in the matter of a minute or with the right words didn't help.

He also knew, he'd have to do this alone; involving anyone else would complicate matters even further, and that's the last thing he needed. He decided he would begin his "investigation" soon, possibly even tonight, that is if he found the person he was looking for.

* * *

Nicole ran out into the cool night air, stopping to rest herself against the brick wall. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on breathing and on ridding her mind of any thought of Randy and of what she had just seen. She could not fathom how is was that she loved him; or at least did love him at some point. Now all that she felt for him was anger, and after tonight's events, disgust.

She suddenly, felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She looked up into the blue eyes of John Cena, "I just needed to get some air; it's suffocating in there."

John nodded, even though he knew she was lying. He had a very good feeling that her sudden discomfort had something to do with a certain Legend Killer; exactly what it was that happened he was unsure. Yet, he knew better that to pry; if she wanted to talk about it, she would. He decided it was best to leave her to her thoughts, and so he situated himself next to her, mimicking her previous actions.

Nicole inwardly sighed, _What the hell are you doing Austin? You keep making the same damn mistakes, over and over; it's as if you don't learn your lesson. And for what, you always end up the one hurt in the relationship; it's not even as though you get something out of it._

She looked over at John who was staring off into space_, You can't keep pining over Randy; he doesn't want anything to do with you. And here you got this amazing guy, who actually cares about you, and you're being stupid about it. John's not like Randy, you need to realize that. And he obviously likes you; you like him too._

"I'm Sorry," she practically whispered.

John shifted and stood in front of her, "Sorry for what?

"Just for everything John. I'm such a horrible person.."

"No you're not..."

"Yes I am. Just look at the way I was treating you when I was with Randy. I'd have been lucky if you would have even justlooked at me after that..."

"Yeah, well, maybe I just can't stay mad at you for very long," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked down and bit her lip.

She took his hand and laced her fingers with his, all the while tugging at the bottom of his shirt with her free hand in an attempt to pull him closer. He, in turn, complied and then rested his arm against the wall right above her.

Nicole knew that she had to do something; she was going insane with how close they were. She removed his cap from his head and before she knew it, she was placing her lips on his in a light kiss. She pulled away shyly, as he tried to grasp what had just happened.

His thoughts soon evaporated and he moved closer against her. He wanted to kiss her more than anything; it was torture, especially after having just felt her lips on his. And so, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long period of time he captured her lips in a hard kiss. Soon enough, they were passionately kissing one another, not noticing the amount of people looking in their direction. They finally broke apart, taking in a breath of fresh air. They stood in silence, until Nicole finally spoke.

She looked at him, eyes ablaze with passion, " You wanna go back to the hotel?'

John simply nodded and led her to the car.

* * *

Later that night, Nicole lay awake watching the man beside her. John looked so peaceful and sweet when he slept that it was hard for her to resist kissing him.

She looked around the room, and almost laughed out loud at the state it was in. When they had arrived at the hotel they had wasted very little time, and so clothes were thrown all over the room. Nicole smiled as she remembered how amazing it had all been. It seemed as though they both had waited long enough, and as soon as the hotel room door closed, they could no longer take it.

Everything seemed to be perfect. Yes perfect, that was the only way to describe John, and everything that went along with him. Every time she was with him, she felt it. And it was in those very moments that she too felt perfect, even if it was just for a moment.

Nicole decided it was best she get some rest, and as she snuggled closer to John, that all so familiar feeling came over her once more.


	24. Wanted

**Disclaimer: **I own no one except Nicole.

**Author's Note**: Latisha C: This chapter jumps around a bit, as it's covering about three days, with four weeks worth of information thrown into the mix. Can anyone tell me the importance of the mystery men's names?

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Wanted_**

_Earlier this morning_

_**Chicago, Illinois: 3:00 AM**_

It was now four weeks later and the man was still no closer to solving the mystery surrounding Orton, Stratus, and Jericho. That is until he received a message that someone constructed using letters cut out from a magazine.

_Flashback_

_He stepped out of the steamy bathroom and went over to his travel bag looking for a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Slinging the generic hotel towel on to the bed, he quickly changed into his work out gear for the day. As it was his one day off this week, he intended to put his free time to good use and train._

_He was just slipping on his running sneakers when someone slipped a piece of paper under his hotel door. Tilting his head to the side, he stood up and retrieved the note and began to read it._

_**I know who you are and I know what you're trying to do. I'm also curious as to the real reason for the golden couple's break-up. Meet me tonight at 3:00 AM across the street from MacArthur Square. Do not attempt to stand me up or I'll blow your whole cover.**_

_**Celtic John**_

_Well I guess I have no choice but to do what he says and meet him. Luckily I know my way around Downtown Chicago, _the man thought.

_End Flashback_

And that's how he found himself standing across the street from a deserted park waiting for some guy in the dead of night. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

The man just couldn't understand how this Celtic John character found out what he was doing. He was sure he was extra careful and used every cunning bone in his body to do what was needed to be done and yet here he was standing on the corner of Bourdon Street and Auburn Place.

_Where is this guy,_ the man thought,_ I don't have all night._

A glass bottle being thrown from somewhere across the street distracted the man from his thoughts. Spotting an envelope among the broken glass, he bent down and picked it up.

It was a creamy white envelop that from the looks of it was hastily rolled and stuffed into a bottle like the person might have been in a rush or something. Breaking the seal, he pulled out the single sheet of loose leaf paper and began to read the message on it. The only problem was it was written in code unlike the last letter.

**_Otkdqf Egfkqr,_**

**_O iqct ofygkdqzogd ziqz egfetkfl ngc. Dttz de wqea itlt zgddgkkgv_** **_fouiz, lqdt zodt ql wtyjkt. O afgv vig ngx qke._**

_**Etszoe Pgif**_

"Oh this is just perfect. How the hell am I supposed to decipher this? I don't even know what the system code is," the man angrily spat.

Biting his lip to keep his anger at bay, he looked at the crumbled up note one last time. This time spotting something he missed. While he couldn't read the rest of the letter due to it being in code, there was one part written in English for him to read.

**PS: Let's see if you can put that Greek brain of yours to work and decipher the code. You must decipher the letter, as it contains your next set of instructions. Happy working. **

Sighing, the man put the crumbled up note into his pants pocket and walked away back to his rental car.

"Already, I can see there's no chance of my ever liking this guy…whoever he is."

As far as the man was concerned it had shaped up to be a pretty crappy night.

* * *

_Later that day_

**Somewhere in the sky: 2:00 PM**

The St. Louis native sat in first class on an American Airlines plane en route to Lambert- St Louis International Airport. Randy after working almost nonstop for the past six months was granted a two weeks paid vacation by Stephanie and Vince. They claimed he needed it so he could rest up and recharge his batteries.

Aside from finally being able to catch up with his family, it also didn't hurt that he could also use this opportunity to finally remove the image of Nicole and John from his mind. Yes, these past four weeks have been nothing but hellacious. It seemed that ever since Nicole came back, she and John had steadily growing closer and closer.

And unlike everyone else, he had a front row seat to the entire thing.

The first week of watching them act like love sick teenagers was by far the worst week of his life. Mainly because he had to sit there and stomach Nicole and John sharing long looks and small, barely there smiles with each other. It reminded him so much of that first meeting when Nicole missed Vince asking her to speak a few words about herself. Only she couldn't because she was too busy talking to him.

The second week was even worse for him because it seemed they had lost some of the initial shyness when you first start dating, because they were now sharing small kisses whenever they thought no one was watching.

It was well into the third week whenever they all but announced to the entire locker room that they were now dating each other. Paul, Dave, and Ric got a kick out of watching Randy pound into a punching bag after kindly "informing" him of Nicole and John's new relationship status. Randy's response was to call them some not so nice names and stalk off to their locker room.

It was now week four. This week was by far the most nauseating to date, due to the fact that he couldn't go anywhere in the arenas without running into John and Nicole somewhere making out. Over the course of the week, Randy learned to steer clear of catering and the hallways that held WWE equipment.

He also made a point of not walking past anywhere John was occupying, because there was a good chance that if he was there so was she. All in all it was a very stressful if not eventful four weeks. And now, Randy was glad that he had two weeks off, so as to not run into the terrible two, as he now referred to them.

"We'll be descending downward onto runway three at Lambert-St. Louis International Airport is fifteen minutes. Please kindly place your seatbelts back," a voice announced over the loudspeaker.

Randy refastened his seatbelt and looked back out the window. Down below he could just make out that they were roughly two miles away from the airport.

_I hope that this was all worth it,_ Randy thought_, I really do._

* * *

_Next morning…_

**Outside of Washington, DC: 9:38 AM**

Dave pulled his rental car off to the side of the rode, so as to give his tired eyes a break. He had been traveling nonstop for almost nine hours and he still had about two more hours to go as it was an 11 hour and 35 minute trip. He couldn't wait to get home so he could see his wife and kids, Plus it gave him some time to come up with a new way to get the woman he had come to think of as a younger sister and Randy back together.

For some reason Dave knew that Randy hadn't disclosed all the details of their break-up to Paul, Ric and himself. It also didn't hurt that Randy kept proving his theory by acting differently when he thought no one was around.

Just the other day, he along with his other stable mates, caught Randy hiding around a corner watching Nicole. At the time she was sitting in the hallway listening to Pantera on this small radio of hers. See they all started noticing that Randy would be MIA from the hours of 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM. At first they didn't give it a second thought, until one night Ric asked him where it was he goes during these hours everyday.

Ric was just asking because he was trying to make conversation, but when he saw Randy clam up and become defensive, he immediately thought it had to be something of importance to Randy. It was Ric being curious and relentless that Dave and Paul followed him, so as to make sure he didn't do something incredibly stupid.

And that was how they all came to stumble upon Randy and Nicole in the hallway. Their first instinct was to drag Randy away, in case he decided to start a big argument with Nicole. Though as soon as they caught a glimpse of Randy's expression, they immediately abandoned the idea choosing to observe the scene before them.

They had each expected to find maybe disgust, anger or jealousy, but never did they expect to find a look of pure longing on his face. From the way Randy had been acting since they broke up, they thought he was just simply jealous that Nicole had moved on so quickly. But all speculation was now gone, because they had finally discovered the true meaning of Randy's behavior.

He was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He was acting like a man who was in love with the woman of dreams only he couldn't do anything about it. The only problem was they just didn't understand why he doesn't just make up with her already, as he clearly wants to do so.

No, Dave thought, he was holding himself an arms length from her for a reason. All Dave knew was that it had better be a good one. Otherwise Randy was a walking dead man.

* * *

_Some hours earlier…_

**MacArthur Square: 2:59 AM**

After spending five tedious hours deciphering what he now dubbed "the Brown Eyes code" he found himself again across the street was a deserted park named MacArthur Square.

The man had a headache the size of Texas thanks to Brown Eyes letter. After spending all five hours going through all these websites on the theory of codes, he finally came across a website that had the answer to his question. It turned out while the code looked to be undecipherable to his eyes, it was actually quite easy. Brown Eyes had simply taken the letters of the alphabet and replaced them using the orders of letters on a keyboard.

And now that he actually had time to think about it, the code made sense. That means the letter A equals Q and the letter Z equaled M. So through the website and he now knew what the letter said.

_**German Conrad,**_

_**I have information that concerns you. Meet me back here tomorrow night, same time as before. I know who you are.**_

_**Celtic John**_

_**PS: Let's see if you can put that Greek brain of yours to work and decipher the code. You must decipher the letter, as it contains your next set of instructions. Happy working. **_

Light footsteps tore the man from his thoughts and he instantly knew that Brown Eyes had arrived.

"You're five minutes late, Brown Eyes." The man waited a beat or two for an answer, but got none in response. 'Okay, so what is this so called information you have for me?"

Another foreign object landed at his feet. Only this time instead of a glass bottle it was a small box, with a creamy white envelop wrapped around it (a rubber band was holding it all in place).

German Conrad as Celtic John called him, reached down and unwrapped the envelop from the box. He lifted the lid up and found a small tape recorder and a tape, labeled from a week ago. German Conrad was just about to open up the letter when he heard the light footfalls of Celtic John running away.

German Conrad stood up and yelled up to Celtic John. "HEY…Wait, you never told me what was on the tape."

Pocketing the package and the letter, the man stood up and walked to the spot that Celtic John was occupying, thinking that maybe he might have left something behind that would I identify him. But there was nothing there but an old paper tore out of a phone book. Thinking it might be something useful he picked up and found some more writing on it.

_**The Red Cap Motel. Room 208. 12:00 AM. It's time you met me in person. See you in Los Angeles in about a week.**_

_**Celtic John**_

Nodding the man pocketed the paper and walked off. All the while thinking in his mind, _Finally, I get to meet the mysterious man who is Celtic John._


End file.
